Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal
by dragonfang33
Summary: Sidestory to Sailor Moon: Redemption KP Star Wars, Kim and Ron embark on a quest with a Jedi Force Knight to find the source of the Force, the Kyber Crystal, before it falls into the hands of the Black Knight of the Sith, Crown Prince Valarium COMPLETED
1. Chapter I: Black Knight

Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Synapes: KP meets Star Wars. Crown Prince Valarium (a character from one of the first workings of Episode IV) son of Emperor Palpatine, and Black Knight of the Sith has emerged from exile and seeks the powerful Kyber Crystal, the source of the Force, the only thing standing in his way Kim Possible, and a mysterius Force Knight  
  
Chapter One  
  
Black Knight  
  
Location: Imperial Super Star Destroyer, Imperial Rising, in orbit around a class R Planet.  
  
A dark figure paced across the dimly lit bridge of the Super Star Destroyer. He wore armor as black as night, which suited his rank of Black Knight of the Sith. He was a tall man, with hair as black as his armor, at his side was a small canister, his lightsaber. This man was Crown Prince Valarium, Son of Palpatine, and Captain of the Emperor's elete Black Guard.  
  
Valarium gazed out the window at the bright blue planet before him, with a cold grin to his face.   
  
"Have you identified the planet," Valarium asked, in his typical manor to a black clad Imperial Officer.  
  
"Yes my Lord," the Officer replied, "it is called Earth, and scans show that it's primary inhabitants are Humans."  
  
"Any trace of Force sensitive people?" Valarium asked  
  
"Yes my lord," the officer replied, "just one, strong in both the light side and the dark side."  
  
"A Force Knight," Valarium said, in shock, "I thought my father exterminated all Force Knights during the Jedi Purdge?"  
  
"Indeed sir," the officer replied, "but there's no mistake, it is a Force Knight Signiture."  
  
"Where is it coming from?" Valarium asked.  
  
"Outside of a town," the officer said, shaking, "called Middle-ton."  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter Two: Force Knight 


	2. Chapter II: Force Knight

Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Chapter II Force Knight  
  
Location: Just outside Middleton  
  
The man sat in a lotus position, his mind lost in meditation. Viewed as an outcast by the ancient Jedi order for his heritage, and to the folks of Middleton, he was an outcast. Though he was a good looking young man, but he was viewed as odd by all in the town. Born with strange abilities, as well as a knowledge of weapons and vehicles that didn't exist on Earth, all began to fear him. Born of an unholy marriage between a Jedi Knight and a Sith Lord, he was among the last of his breed, a Force Knight, a being born strong in both sides of the Force. His name Kyle Wolf. Kyle sat on the hill, his lightsaber resting in mid air, held up by the Force. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, as though a vision had come. "He comes," Kyle said to himself, as he grabbed his lightsaber, and mounted the Speeder Bike. With a flick of the switch, Kyle rocketed toward the Middleton Museum, in hopes of finding the First Force Ring before Valarium's forces did.  
  
Location: Imperial Black Guard Fleet, Earth Orbit  
  
The Imperial Landing craft decended slowly toward the Earth's surface, with a small group of TIE Fighters and Interceptors flying escort. Among the numerous black clad Stormtroopers was a infamous bounty hunter, Boba Fett, though his manderian armor along with his face had been heavily scared by his time in the belly of the Sarlac. Fett had joined the Black Guard out of a promise for money, but Fett always suspected that Prince Valarium would betray him, seeing as how the bounty hunter didn't fit into the Black Knight's Force Superiority Plan. "Fett," the intercom shouted, with his typical smug look Boba Fett switched the view screen on. "Relax your highness," Fett said, "all goes accordingly." "For your sake it better," Valarium replied, henously, "ETA to touchdown." "An hour," Fett replied, "out." Before Valarium could say anything, Fett had switched the viewer off. "Bah," Boba said, "stealing a ring from a museum on this back water rock, hardly worth the time of a hunter like me. But Valarium is paying handsomely for this." Fett began laughing sinisterly, as the Landing Craft entered the Atmosphere. 


	3. Chapter III: Museum Break In

Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter III

Museum Break In

Location: Black Guard Landing Zone, Outside of Middleton

The Imperial Landing craft touched down with loud thuds in a large field just outside of the city. One by one their walkways opened like a dragon's jaw. Emerging from the Landing Craft were dozens of Black Guard Stormtroopers, followed by 3 robed Sith Knights. The last to disembark was Boba Fett himself.

Gazing over the small field, and then turning toward the city, Fett selected the Sith Knight s to accompany him to the location of the First Force Ring.

"The rest of you are to remain here and guard the shuttles." Fett shoute, and motioned for the Sith to follow him.

Location: Downtown Middleton, a few hours later

The Dark Jedi and their Dark leader were attracting a lot of stares from the people of this strange and primitive city, primarily because of the costumes they were wearing, as well as Boba Fett's scars. But most of the people were brushing them off as fans of the latest Ios movie: IOS: Episode VI: Return of the Bendu.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of town Kyle's speeder bike speed through the streets, leaving all other vehicles in the dust. Ignoring everything, even the sounds of police sirens, Kyle headed toward the Middleton Museum, with a bad feeling in his gut, and an even worse feeling coming from the Force.

Location: Middleton Museum, that evening.

The Middleton Museum was one of the finest museums in the world. Famous for its collection of rare art, and "Mystical Monkey Items," but these treasures came at a large price, for the museum was also well known for attracting thieves.

Recently the Museum had acquired a rather strange exhibit, consisting of a small gold ring, embroidered with both the symbol of the Old Republic in the days before the Great Hyperspace War on one side, and ancient Jedi writing on the other, the Ring was toped off with a strange ruby. Also among the artifacts in the display was a strange tablet, upon which was inscribed the image of a large radiating crystal, and the images of a Human, Wookiee, Rodian, and Kel Dor around which was written the same language that was on the ring. This was the Tablet of the Four Jedi, and the First of the Five Force Rings, items created by the first beings who could call themselves Jedi Knights countless millennia ago. But to the people of the museum it was obviously an ancient Monkey Kung-Fu Artifact, and not bothering to even attempt a translation, advertised it as the Ring of Tei-Shin-Pek-Kwar, and the Tablet of the Monkey.

The strange man was scaling the wall of the museum followed by a large pack of Monkeys, clad in black ninja outfits. This was Lord Monkey Fist, master of Monkey Kung-Fu, and his strange Tei-Shin Clan. But his strangest feature, other then the Monkeys dressed up for Halloween was the fact that his hands and feet were those of a monkey.

"Soon my minions," Monkey Fist said, snickering, "the Tablet of the Monkey, and hte Ring of Tei-Shin-Pek-Kwar will be mine, and I will become supreme Monkey ruler of the entire world." He pulled himself and his Monkeys over the ledge of the roof, and they made their way to the skylight, once the skylight was opened Monkey Fist and his Monkey Ninjas lowered themselves into the museum.

Stay tuned for Chapter IV: Sith Ambush PS sorry about the nearly year long delay on this, but I've been busy with other fanfics


	4. Chapter IV: Sith Ambush

Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter IV

Sith Ambush

Location: Middleton Museum, a few minutes later

Lord Monkey Fist and his legion of Monkey Ninjas made their way down the long dark corridor that lead to the Force Ring exhibit.

"At last," Monkey Fist said, as he smashed open the glass container holding the ancient ring, "the Ring of Tei Shin Peck Kwar is mine, and I shall be the ultimate Monkey," his gloating was soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Drop the Ring Monkey Fist," a orange haired girl, with emerald green eyes shouted. The girl was dressed in a black shirt, and brown cargo paints, with a pair of black gloves covering her hands. At her side was a blonde haired, young man, dressed in an outfit that was similar to hers.

"Oh great the cheer leader, and her Monkey Phobic Sidekick," Monkey Fist said, in his typical manner, "what do you say," he no sooner began speaking when a shot, unlike anything the group had heard before, tore through one of his Monkey Ninjas.

"Who dares," Monkey Fist said, turning to find a Blaster Rifle right in his face.

Boba Fett, grinned sinisterly, as he held his rifle into Monkey Fist's face.

"Strange," the Bounty Hunter said, "I've never seen a Human-Wookie hybrid before. But enough with the pleasantries hand over the Force Ring, and I promise to make your death quick and painless."

"Never," Monkey Fist replied, "MONKEY NINJAS ATTACK." The Monkey Ninjas began to surround Boba Fett, but the Bounty Hunter didn't even seem to mind.

One of the Monkey Ninjas leapt into the air, and prepared to perform one of its famous spin kicks, but just as it exited its first spin, the Monkey Ninja suddenly ripped in half, and before long the others followed suit.

A strange figure, clad in a black cloak and holding a silver and black cylinder that was ejecting a humming red blade, landed on the opposite side of the room.

"Now I'll take that Ring," Boba Fett said, as Monkey Fist, reluctantly handed the ring over. But just as the ring touched Boba Fett's glove, Kim suddenly spun kicked the Bounty Hunter, sending him flying into a near by display.

"This belongs to the Museum, and I think you and your pal will be doing about 25 to life," Kim replied, when suddenly she found herself thrown against the wall, by a strange and unseen energy.

"KP," Ron shouted, as he rushed to her aid, only to find himself joining her, and before long they too were surrounded by two more of the strange beings.

Boba Fett brushed his battered armor off, as he made his way over to the pinned heroes.

"You know," Fett said, admiring Kim's face, "only someone with Jedi reflexes could have ever done that to me, pity no one will ever know of your achievement." Fett motioned for the two Sith to activate their lightsabers.

To be continued in Chapter V: Jedi Heritage


	5. Chapter V: Jedi Heritage

Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter V

Jedi Heritage

Location: Middleton Museum

Kim was struggling to break the hold that was pinning her to the wall, as the Sith Knight closest to her slowly made his way toward her, his blood red lightsaber giving off a sinister hum.

"Let me down," Kim grunted, trying to get loose, but to no avail.

"Foolish girl," Fett said, sinisterly, "this will teach you to defy the Galactic Empire."

"Hang on KP," Ron shouted, as he leapt into action. But his shout hadn't gone unnoticed, as another Sith, leapt in front of him.

"Disturb the Disciple, and you will become one with the Force," the Sith said

"Hay," Ron replied, with his typical grin, "no need to go all one with the Forcey thing."

His plea fell on death ears; the Sith Knight raised his lightsaber over his head and prepared to bring it down upon Ron's head.

Ron coward as the dark knight prepared to strike him down, but no sooner had the Sith's blade come down, he heard a strange crackling noise.

Ron looked up to see a man, dressed in a battered black vest, black pants, gray shirt, and black boots standing in front of him, holding a longer version of the cylinders the Sith held, if not for the fact that it generated two green energy blades, it would have been identical.

Kyle gazed into the Sith Knight's cold face, and with all his strength managed to knock the Sith's lightsaber from his hand, and delivered the final blow, slicing the dark warrior in half.

"You okay," Kyle asked, as he helped Ron up.

"I'm fine," Ron replied, "Oh my gosh KP, dude we've got to help her."

"THE FORCE KNGIHT," another one of the Sith shouted, as he leapt into battle, crossing lightsabers with the Jedi warrior. Ron looked on as the two warriors faced off in the most spectatcular sword match he'd ever seen. The battle between the Jedi warrior and the Sith Knight drug on for about 10 minutes before Kyle ducked underneath the Sith, and with the power of his Force Lightning Technique, dazed the Dark warrior enough to decapitate him.

As the warriors fought, their battle hadn't gone unnoticed.

"The Jedi," Fett said, as he turned to face his last surviving Sith, "forget the girl, deal with him." The last Sith warrior bowed, dropped Kim, and made his way over to face Kyle in battle.

As the two warriors crossed lightsabers, Boba Fett took careful aim. Before he could fire, Kim kicked his E-3 blaster rifle from his hand, and spun kicked him in the face, the way only a Jedi, or someone who was Force Sensitive could do.

The deadly bounty hunter fell to the ground, dazed, but landed loud enough to alert the Sith that there was a problem.

The dark warrior turned away for a split second, and that was all Kyle needed, to strike him down. The last Sith Knight fell to the ground, blood flowing from the gaping hole that once held his head.

Kyle deactivated his duel-bladed lightsaber, and made his way over to Kim, who coldly gazed at Boba Fett.

"Going somewhere?" Kim asked, placing her foot on Fett's back.

"Yeah," Fett replied, "but you're not following me." and with that he fired his fiber cord whip, tying the teen hero up, and quickly made his escape, by jetting into through the ceiling, and into the night sky.

Monkey Fist, having sat through the entire battle, took this opportunity to try and make his escape, but before he could, he felt the heat of a lightsaber blade under his neck.

"Going some where?" Kyle asked, cynically.

"Oh you know back to my castle to become the ultimate," Kyle cut the Monkey warrior off.

"The ring," Kyle said, coldly.

"Oh right the ring," Monkey Fist replied, smiling. The Monkey Master knew when he was beaten, and placed the ring in Kyle's hand.

"Good," Kyle said, "now get out of here." Monkey Fist didn't argue, after all he had seen, he made for the exit as fast as his Monkey feet could carry him.

Kyle was just about to put the ring on, when Kim suddenly kicked it out of his hand.

"I'll be taking that," Kim said, catching the ring in her hand.

"You don't understand," Kyle replied

"Oh," Ron replied, "what doesn't she understand?"

"I don't want the Ring," Kyle replied, "I want the map that is located in the ring."

"Map," Kim said, laughing, "in the ring, that's rich, and even if there was a map it still belongs to the museum."

Suddenly Kim felt the ring start to glow, gazing at her hand, she found that some how the Ring had made its way on to her finger, and was now glowing a bright blue. Instantly the room filled with light, and a map of the entire Galaxy appeared, with a bright red dot blinking.

"Yavin 4," Kyle replied, "figures the second Force Ring would be where Master Skywalker's academy is."

"You're not making any sense mister?" Kim said, confused, "Yavin 4, Force Ring, what's going on?"

"You mean your parents never told you anything," Kyle said, and began laughing, "I mean you're obviously Force Sensitive, and of Jedi decent, I mean only a Jedi could've activated that ring."

Stay tuned for Chapter VI: Valarium Strikes


	6. Chapter VI: Confession

Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter VI

Confession

Location: Bridge of the Imperial Rising

The Hologram glowed bright enough that it reflected off the glass of the Super Star Destroyer's bridge windows, but to the gathered Imperial officers, a Hologram projector was unnecessary to see Prince Valarium's anger.

"You mean to tell me that you left the Ring in the hands of a little girl?" Valarium shouted

"With all do respect my lord," Boba Fett's image replied, "we were ambushed by the Force Knight that we detected, as well as some kind of Human-Wookiee hybrid."

"Enough of your excuses," Valarium shouted, "I thought that you were suppose to be the most dangerous Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy, and yet you allowed three of my Dark Jedi to fall."

"It was unavoidable my lord," Fett replied, "he," Boba Fett could feel his air supply being cut off, as what felt like sharp talons dug into his neck.

"I find your excuses wearing on my last nerve," Valarium shouted, as he relaxed his Force Grip, "You have one last chance to prove that you have a place in my New Order, find that Force Ring, and to make sure that you don't fail I shall accompany you."

"As you wish my lord," Fett said, as the Hologram faded.

Location: Outside the Middleton Museum

"Back up," Ron said, laughing, "You mean that you think Kim is some kind of kooky space wizard, who goes around wielding a laser sword, and fighting an evil empire or something." Ron began imitating both a Wizard and a swordsman, before long he found himself once again pinned to a wall, by the same mysterious energy that Kim had felt.

"The Force," Kyle said, coldly, "is not kooky, as you so put it, there are thousands of Force Sensitive peoples across the Galaxy, some of us are members of Skywalker's New Jedi Order, others have yet to decide their allegiance, while others have fallen to the Dark Side, and have become servants of the Empire and the Sith."

"Okay," Kim said, lowering Kyle's hand, "You're still not making any sense, and you haven't explained by what you meant by Force Sensitive, or what my parents have to do with this Ring?"

"Force Sensitive means that you are able to tap into the essence of the Force, and thus are endowed with Force Powers," Kyle replied, "and I figured that your parents would know, but I forgot that since this planet is outside of both New Republic and Imperial Remnant boundaries that the Jedi and the Sith don't exist here, yet." Kim once again broke out laughing.

"Excuse me," Kim said, "I'm not "Force Sensitive" as you put it. But I do owe you my life, and I think that inviting you to dinner at my house."

"Thanks," Kyle replied, "I accept."

Location: 1138 Hill Drive, Middleton

The Possible House was not that different from most of the other houses on Hill Drive, it was brown, with a slanted roof, and a fancy electronics aria.

Kim knocked on the door, knowing full well that her father would be hitting the cealing when she introduced Kyle to the family.

The person, who answered the door, was a young woman, in her late 30s to early 40s, dressed in a purple dress, and high heels, with a white lab coat over the top of her purple dress.

"Kimmie," Megan Possible said, "you're home from your patrol early tonight?"

"Yeah," Kim said, "Oh I've invited a new friend of mine to dinner tonight," Kyle entered the room, "This is um, what's your name?"

"Kyle Wolf," Kyle replied, "Jedi Force Knight."

"Oh sounds fancy," Megan replied

"Yeah," Ron added, "be careful Ms. Dr. P he's got all these weird powers, and a very cool laser sword." Megan couldn't help but laugh at Ron's "wild story"

"Powers, Laser Sword," Megan said, with a grin to her face, "come in Kyle, dinner will be ready soon." The room Kyle entered, was a large room, with a sofa in the center, a large HD wall TV hanging on the wall. In front of the TV were two boys dressed in similar attire, with the exception of their jackets.

"Hay Tim," Jim Possible said, whispering into his brother's ear, "looks like Kim has a new boyfriend."

"Yeah," Tim Possible said, looking over the sofa, "dresses weird, he'll probably last about a week. Then Kim will probably write it down in her diary."

Dinner was ready to be served, at about 7:00 PM that night, as soon as Hugh Possible came home.

"Good evening," Hugh's voice suddenly grew slower the moment he set eyes upon Kyle.

Kyle himself had never thought he'd set eyes upon this man, not in his entire life.

"Master Katarn," Kyle said, kneeling, "It's an honor to finally meet you in person."

"Honey," Megan said, "What's he talking about?"

"Don't know," Hugh replied, sweating, "He must have me confused with someone else."

"Hugh," Megan said, sternly, "I know you're lying." Hugh knew what that tone meant.

"Okay," Hugh Possible said, "Family I've got a confession to make, my name's not Hugh Possible, its Kyle Katarn."

Stay Tuned for Chapter VII: Possible Family Massacre, I decided to change the name of this chapter, PS this is set in-between Jedi Knight II and Jedi Academy


	7. Chapter VII: Lightsaber

Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter VII

Lightsaber

Location: Possible Household

Hugh Possible looked over his family, who were shocked at what he'd just revealed.

"Hugh" Megan said"I mean Kyle or what ever your name is, why did you lie to us" Hugh could sense Megan's feelings, and could tell that his lie had caused a deep divide in the normally stable Possible Family.

"To protect you and the kids" Kyle Katarn replied"During my travels across the Galaxy I've made many enemies, both Imperial and New Republic, enemies that would do anything to harm either me or my family. Which is why I had to do what I did"

"But what about Uncle Slim, Joss, and the Tweebs" Kim asked"Do they know about this"

"Uncle Slim" Katarn said, placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder"like your grandmother, isn't Force Sensitive, your grandfather was, and I'm the only one to have inherited that trait, but to protect them I brought them here before I left for the Valley of the Jedi." Hugh's face suddenly straightened"Which reminds me, I want to give you something Kim." He motioned for his family to follow him to the attic. Kyle attempted to follow, but Hugh wouldn't allow it.

"Please" Hugh said"I know you're like me, but this is a matter for me and my family to resolve."

"Yes Master Katarn" Kyle replied"And please don't call me Master, titles make my skin crawl." Hugh replied, as he made his way up the stairs.

The Attic of the Possible Household was covered in dust, with various items scattered about. The entire Possible family had gathered around a dusty trunk in near the window. Opening the trunk Hugh took out a small silver cylinder like the one Kyle used.

"Kimme" Hugh said"You're grandfather wanted me to pass this on to my eldest child, but Nanna wouldn't allow it."

"What is it dad" Kim asked

"Your grandfather's lightsaber" Hugh replied"the weapon of a Jedi Knight." Kim nervously took the weapon, and almost at once bolted from the room, with tears in her eyes.

"Kim wait" Hugh shouted,

"Let her go" Megan said"This is a lot for her to take in."

Location: Living Room

Kyle and Ron had spent the bulk of their time talking. But when Kim came running down, and dropped to the couch.

"Hay KP what up" Ron said, in his typical happiness.

"Just leave me alone" Kim replied, crying.

"I see you've finally been told the truth" Kyle said,

"Yeah and I wish I hadn't" Kim replied"All this time I thought my cheerleading and crime fighting skills were my natural talent, not because I'm some kind of freak." Kyle immediately grabbed Kim and pulled her up.

"Listen" Kyle said, shaking Kim"Being Force Sensitive doesn't make you a freak, it means you've got the chance to join the Jedi Order. But it also means that you have a chance to be infuenced by the Dark Side of the Force." Kim began to calm down.

"What do you mean, I'm not evil" Kim replied.

"The Dark Side exists in all of us" Kyle replied"I believe your father almost succumbed to the Dark Side when he was in the Valley of the Jedi. But you're at an even greater risk because you're still young."

"But you're" Kim said, before Kyle cut him off.

"I walk a fine line, as all Force Knights did" Kyle said"I'm able to control both sides of the Force, but I know that deep down the Sith side of my heritage is still there, waiting for the chance to take control."

"And who are the Sith any way" Ron said, cutting in, Kyle simply clenched his fists.

"The Sith are traitors to the Jedi Way" Kyle shouted"At once they ruled the Galaxy with an iron fist, and my parents were among those slain, my mother died in the purge,

and my father died at the hands of Crown Prince Valarium."

"Who's Prince Valarium" Kim asked

"Emperor Palpatine's only son" Kyle replied"Captain of the Imperial Black Guard, and formulator of the Force Superiority Theory. His crimes make those of Grand Moff Tarkin seem like pin pricks."

"So what did he do" Ron asked, with out a clue as to what Kyle was talking about.

"He's wiped out entire star systems because he deems them unworthy to live and serve the New Order." Kyle replied, "I'm not talking about one planet, I'm talking about star systems with up to 9 planets completely wiped out. Once he even attacked a system loyal to the Empire, my home system, and killed everyone, including a number of high Emperor's Hands. It was a crime so unforgivable that even his own father felt something had to be down, as punishment for such an outrage Valarium and his Black Guard were banished to the Unknown Regions."

"Harsh" Ron replied, before he felt a strange tightening in his throat.

"Harsh is an understatement" Kyle said, angrily, before releasing his Force Grip"To make matters worse, I sensed Valarium's fleet enter this system."

Stay tuned for Chapter VIII: Possible Family Massacre. PS I decided to add an in-between chapter to tell Valarium's background a little, and where Kim received her first lightsaber.


	8. Chapter VIII: Possible Family Massacre

Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter VIII

Possible Family Massacre

Location: Possible Household,

"Whoa, Whoa," Ron shouted, "You mean that some big time space psychopath has just come blasting into our solar system?"

"That about sums it up," Kyle replied.

"Great," Kim added, "First I find out I'm some kind of space wizard, and now you bring a war right to our door, and how am I suppose to explain this to the rest of my family?"

Kim didn't notice that her father and mother were standing behind her.

"Kimmie," Megan Possible said, placing her arm around her daughter's shoulder, "Let us worry about the others, you just be careful with that," she pointed to the Lightsaber.

"Yeah," Hugh Possible added, "after Dad was one of a kind."

"One thing daddy," Kim said, "Why did you abandon this so called Jedi Order?" Kyle Katarn simply froze, as memories of his near turn to the Dark Side came back.

"A painful memory," Katarn replied, "and something that you may end up facing one day yourself Kim."

"What would that be?" Ron asked

"The temptation of the Dark Side," Kyle Wolf replied, "something I have to face every day."

"Oh yeah," Ron added, "You've got that whole Sith thing going on." Kyle once again shot Ron a cold glare.

"Opinion withdrawn, just don't choke," Ron said, meekly.

Location: Possible Household, the next day

Friday the 5th, the one day out of the entire month, Kim hated, Family Game Night. Though this time she knew that Cousin Larry's wackey games were all too real. To add to things, Uncle Slim and Cousin Joss were in town, and Megan Possible had taken the liberity of inviting them, along with Nanna Possible over.

Kyle was lost in meditation, though he'd forgotten to thank Kim's parents for allowing him to over night. But suddenly his meditation was broken by the sound of a shout.

"AND I'M TELLING YOU LARR," Ron shouted, "He's just like the Shreeker Knights in Moon Beyond Ios." Ron burst in with a short, kid with big glasses, and an autograph book in his hand.

"For the record," Kyle said, "I'm a Jedi not some what ever." But that didn't stop Larry from demanding an autograph

"Jedi Shmedi," Ron replied, "You've got mad space ski--" Ron didn't get a chance to finish his statement, before Kyle Force Pushed him out the door.

"Moron," Kyle groaned. Suddenly Kim entered the room; she was dressed in a brown sweatshirt, and blue jeans, with her grandfather's lightsaber clipped to her belt.

"Hay what's the sitch?" Kim asked, noticing Ron and Larry in the hallway.

"Don't go in there that guys nuts!" Ron shouted. But as usual Kim didn't listen.

"Hay Kyle," Kim said, "I was wondering if you wanted to join us for Family Game Night."

"I'm busy," Kyle groaned, "and I see you've decided to use that lightsaber for a belt ornament."

"Yeah the one thing Bonnie won't be able to find anywhere." Kim replied

Location: Outside the Possible Household

The sounds of heavy boots marching on the pavement echoed across the darkness of the night, a legion of Imperial Stormtroopers approached the Possible Household, and leading them was none other then Prince Valarium himself.

"Have you taken care of the other family?" Valarium said over his intercom.

"Sidekick Family eliminated as you ordered master," Boba Fett replied

"Excellent," Valarium added, as he motioned for his troops to advance upon the Possible household, "Wipe them out, all of them." The Stormtroopers didn't answer, as they made their way up the drive way.

Location: Inside the Possible Household

Family Game Night was in full swing when Kim and Kyle came down. On the far side of the living room, the Tweebs were playing video games, while the adults were seated around a collection of board games.

"Hay Slim," Slick Possible said, taking notice of the Lightsaber tied to Kim's belt, "I see you finally gave her Pa's old Laser Sword." Hugh Possible swallowed.

"Jack can we not discuss that when Mom's in the room," Hugh replied, "You know how she feels about my Jedi Knight days."

"Sorry, Slim," Jack Possible answered, "But I know how you feel, dumping us off on this planet while you go gallivanting across the Galaxy."

"Oh you boys aren't talking about Kyle's adventures," Nanna Possible said, breaking in, "Those Jedi are hooligans if you ask me." Kyle Wolf over heard Nanna's comment, and silently counted to ten to keep from putting his fist through her face.

"Hay cool it," Kim said, "Nanna didn't mean that."

"Right," Kyle replied. Suddenly Ron entered the room, he'd been trying to reach his house, to ask if he could spend the night at Kim's as he always did on a Friday night.

"Hay Ron," Kim asked, "Problem?"

"Yeah," Ron replied, "My folks said they'd be home, but I just get static on the phone." Suddenly a loud knock was heard at the door.

"You boys keep playing," Nanna Possible said, "I'll get it." Nanna Possible headed for the front door, but when she answered it, the only thing she received was a Stormtrooper's Blaster Bolt to the face.

"Ma," Jack Possible asked, "You okay?" Suddenly Nanna fell over, her face shattered by the force of a Blaster Bolt. Standing over Nanna Possible's body, was a black clad Imperial Stormtrooper.

"NANNA," Jack Possible shouted, as he stood up the Stormtrooper fired another burst, striking him in the chest. Almost at once the house erupted in a hall of blaster fire, as Valarium's troops fired from all angles. Megan, Jim, and Tim Possible were all wounded by the blaster fire.

Megan Possible crawled her way into the kitchen, blood pouring from the Blaster burns that she'd received from the soldiers. With every ounce of her strength she reached for the phone to call the police, but the only thing she felt before death was the blazing hot energy of a lightsaber plunging into her back.

Kim, Ron, Hugh, and Kyle had taken cover behind the sofa.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, "I mean I never knew massacre was part of Drakken's arsenal.

"It's not Drakken Ronald," Hugh Possible said, "It's the Empire, I never thought they'd find me here."

"HELP, RON KIM," a young female voice shouted. Kyle gazed across the room, two Stormtroopers were standing over a young girl, with thick brown hair, and dressed in an outfit similar to Kim's mission outfit.

Joss Possible was trying to get away, but her leg had become pinned under a chair. The troopers were just about to open up when suddenly Kyle lept in front of them.

"It's the Force Knight," the leader shouted, "blast him." The troopers fired at point blank range, but Kyle's Jedi skills were honed to the point he could deflect them before they found their marks.

"This is as low as Valarium has ever stooped," Kyle said, as he activated his Staff Lightsaber, and in a flash, he decapitated one trooper and impaled the other. Through the Force, Kyle then moved the chair that had pinned Joss's leg.

"Thanks mister," Joss said, as she raced to those hiding behind the couch. Suddenly they heard the sound of clapping, as a dark figure emerged from the kitchen, two blood red lightsabers emerging from his wrists. The gaze in his eyes, one of which burned bright red, while the other was ice blue, was one of both joy and hatred.

"We meet again Kyle Wolf," Valarium said

"Yeah," Kyle replied, "and I think I know why you're here Valarium."

"Indeed," Valarium said, as he shot a bolt of Force Lightning from his hand, which nearly hit the survivors, "Now hand over the Ring."

"We don't have it." Kyle replied, with that reply Valarium lost his cool, and produced, Cousin Larry, who had taken cover in the Kitchen.

"The boy dies," Valarium shouted, "and don't even think about lying to me, the Force allows me to see through you deception." Kyle took up a fighting stance.

"No," Kim shouted, she tried to get the Ring off her finger, but it wouldn't budge.

"Enough," Valarium shouted, as he impaled Larry with one of his lightsabers, before tossing his body to the side, "I didn't come here for a fight, but merely to present a warning to young Miss Possible, and Mr. Stoppable. If you get in the way of the Black Guard, you will share the same fate as your families" and with that Valarium stormed out, and the last bit of gunfire subsided, leaving a house littered with the dead.

Stay tuned for Chapter IX: The Raven's Sun: Journey to Yavin IV.


	9. Chapter IX: Raven's Sun

Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter IX

The Raven's Sun

Location: Outside, the Possible House, the next day.

Kim looked at the devastated house, what once had been home, was now gone, her life a teen hero was now a life from another time and another universe. Her entire family, with the exception of her father, and young cousin had been slaughtered before her very eyes.

"Kim," Hugh said, placing his arm on her shoulder, "You okay?"

"Oh dad," Kim said, "why couldn't I have saved them?" She fell into her father's arms.

"It wasn't your fault Kim," Hugh replied, "But you must treed carefully, for now you're even more susceptible to the Dark Side then ever."

"But how?" Kim asked

"I can sense a huge amount of anger in you now," Kyle replied, emerging from the house, "Valarium will try to use it to turn you. But I understand how you feel."

"How would you know?" Kim shouted

"Because I know what it's like to lose your parents," Kyle replied, "and because of it I've nearly fallen to the Dark Side on numerous occasions." Kim wasn't listening; instead she fell even deeper into her father's arms.

"Dad what are we going to do?" Kim asked

"Kimmie," Hugh replied, "I think it would be best if you trained at the Jedi Academy."

"What?" Kim asked, in shock

"I know you're a big girl now, and I know it's time I allowed you to find your own path in the Galaxy," Hugh replied, "But the only way you'll stand a chance against a Sith Lord is if you become a Jedi." Kim was speechless.

"But what about Ron and Joss?" Kim asked

"I'm afraid they'll have to accompany you," Hugh replied, "I've broken my bond with the Force, and it will take sometime for me to reestablish it, until then you'll have to--" Kim spotted someone out of the corner of her eye, and almost instantly recognized him, it was Ron.

Ron had gone home to make sure his mom and dad were alright, but the look to his face told a different story.

"Mom," Ron said, fighting back tears, "and Dad, dead, found in living room." Ron was so distraught he could barely form words. But as he shouted into the sky the ground began to shake.

"Stop," Kyle said, calming the boy down, "after that display, it's apparent you're Force Sensitive as well." Ron suddenly stopped crying.

"You mean I'm," Ron asked

"A Jedi," Kyle replied, almost instantly Ron began dancing about, the prospects of Jedi Knighthood flashing through his mind, but it didn't take long for Ron to once again remember his parents.

"I only wish Mom and Dad could be here," Ron replied, suddenly Rufus jumped out of his pocket, and placed a small dart in Ron's hand.

"And this was found on my Mom," Ron said, holding the dart out.

"A Kamino Saber Dart," Kyle said, "There's only one man in the Galaxy that uses that kind of weapon, other then the Kaminoian Army, Boba Fett." Ron was about to ask who Boba Fett was, but Kyle cut him off.

"Save it till we're off this planet," Kyle said, "we've got to find that crystal." Joss tugged on Kyle's jacket.

"Excuse me Mr." Joss said, with her heavy accent, "just what makes this Kyber Crystal so important?"

"Legend says that it was once part of a larger crystal that split in half, one half became known as the Imperium Silver Crystal, the other the Kyber Crystal, both halves are said to enhance a Force user's powers 100 fold, even higher if both halves are united." Kyle answered.

"So if Valarium gets his hands on it," Ron said

"He'll be even more powerful then his father," Kyle replied.

"One problem," Kim said, "The Crystal's out in space, and we've got no space ship, and as you said, there's a fleet surrounding the planet." Hugh suddenly cut in.

"Kim," Hugh said, "I believe your Uncle Slim may have solved travel problems."

Location: Slim Possible's Ranch, Montana, 2 weeks later

"I wish dad had come," Kim said, as the group approached the ranch.

"Yeah but you know lost his connection to the Force," Ron replied, "that has to change a guy."

"Not quite," Kyle replied, "Kim's dad simply has renounced the Force, and from what I heard, he nearly fell to the Dark Side twice."

"Yeah," Kim replied, "you can explain that later, but right now we've got a ship to find."

"Yeah," Ron replied, "But shouldn't we you know find supplies."

"For once you have a good idea," Kyle replied, Joss began tugging on Kyle's jacket again.

"Kyle," Joss said, "We've got lots of food inside, and besides before we blast off to this Yagor place, I've got something to show you." Joss began pulling Kyle up to her room.

Joss's bedroom was covered from floor to ceiling with Ron Stoppable posters, memorabilia, and newspaper clippings from Kim and Ron's various adventures.

"Okay," Kyle said, "This is more of Ron then I'm use too."

"Yeah," Ron said from behind, with his typical self-absorbed attitude, "It's a curse to be this popular."

"I mean," Joss said, "I wanted to say that I've got a new hero." Ron's expression suddenly turned worried.

"A new hero," Ron asked, "who would that be?"

"Him," Joss said, pointing to Kyle.

"Okay," Ron replied, "Let me just say," he suddenly fell to his knees, and began pleading and begging, "PLEASE PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS TO ME, I MEAN I'VE GOT KOOKY POWERS TO."

"Oh please," Kyle growled, "A Jedi doesn't seek to be idolized; a Jedi seeks to do what is right."

"Okay but what makes him better then me?" Ron demanded

"Well," Joss answered, "you're simply too scared, I mean Kim can do anything, and you've never let fear stop you." Joss suddenly grabbed Kyle by the hand, "but anyone who shows that much dedication to his beliefs, and skills, and is willing to risk his life for a stranger is a true hero." Kyle couldn't help but grin.

"Actually," He was suddenly interrupted by Kim entering the room.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Kim said, panting, "But we've got company."

"Good," Ron replied, "I can use a chance away from the abandon Ron fan club."

"Not that kind of company," Kim said, as the ground began to shake, almost at once Kyle knew what it was.

"Walker," Kyle shouted, turning to Kim, "please tell me you've found the ship."

"Not quite," Kim replied, as she leaned against a small red button protruding from the wall.

Outside, a huge Imperial AT-AT had landed just on the outskirts of the ranch, and slowly the walker made its way toward the ranch.

"Distance to target," the Commander asked

"17 seconds," the driver replied.

"Good," the commander turned to face a Sith Knight

"Have your troops debark for ground assault, if the information we retrieved from the Possible Family Computer is correct, they should be in the house."

"Yes," the Sith hissed, "Commander." The Sith made his way into the troop compartment, to prepare the Stormtroopers for deployment.

Back in the house, the button Kim had leaned against had opened a small door, in the wall of Joss's room. Slowly the group made their way down the long dark stair way that led to a large hanger.

In the center of the hanger was a large YT-1300 Corellian Engineering Corporation Transport, similar in every aspect to the infamous Millennium Falcon, with the exception of its hyperdrive being Class 0.75, the name of this ship was written across the cockpit in bright gold letters, Raven's Sun.

The hanger began shaking as the Walker approached

"Hurry up," Kyle shouted, turning to Joss, "Joss do you know how to open the hanger bay doors?"

"No," Joss replied, "I never knew this room existed." Kyle didn't answer; instead he began searching for a way to open the hanger bay doors. As he attempted to find the controls, he heard the sound of the door being smashed in.

"Ron," Kyle shouted, to Ron, who was just about to get aboard, "Get in the bottom gun turret." Kyle grabbed Joss and raced into the Raven's Sun, and immediately raced to the cockpit, he could hear the sounds of Stormtroopers entering the hanger.

"STOP THAT SHIP," the Stormtrooper Commander shouted, as Blaster fire echoed across the hanger.

Ron had managed to get into the lower gun turret, and turned the blasters to the door, and squeezed off a burst of the turret, the hanger doors gave way almost instantly, and once Kyle got the engines warmed up, the ship rocketed into the sky.

Stay Tuned for Chapter X: Darth Shirus, PS: Darth Shirus is Shego's Sith name, and I apologize if this chapter sounds weird, but I've been under a lot of stress since Finals Week just started. PSS: I've also decided to add a part IV to my Sailor Moon Trilogy, featuring none other then Palpatine's Teacher as the villain.


	10. Chapter X: Darth Shirus

Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter X

Darth Shirus

Location: Above Earth, a few minutes later

The Raven's Sun had just emerged from Earth's atmosphere when suddenly they were ambushed by a wing of TIE Interceptors. The freighter shook as the blaster bolts slammed into the deflector shields, and the turrets returned fire on the enemy.

Rufus and Joss had raced into the cockpit, in an effort to escape the sounds of battle, when Rufus leapt onto the control panel, and began pointing toward two massive wedge shaped ships approaching them.

"I saw em," Kyle shouted

"Saw what?" Joss asked

"Super Star Destroyers," Kyle replied, "Two of em coming right at us."

"Can't we outrun them?" Joss asked again

"I can't make the jump to hyperspace with out the proper coordinates," Kyle answered, as the ship began shaking as the two Super Star Destroyers opened fire.

"Let's just jump," Joss shouted

"With out proper coordinates," Kyle replied, "We could fly right through a star, or find our selves in the middle of a black hole, a planet, or a sun, and that will end our trip real quick." The death throws of a TIE Interceptor filled the cockpit window, as Kyle raced to impute the coordinates for Yavin 4.

The Imperial Rising and Venom were closing in on the freighter.

On the bridge of the Venom, the captain made final preparations to bring the Raven's Sun aboard.

"Tractor beams set," an Imperial Officer said

"How long before they're within range?" the Captain asked

"A couple of," the tech replied, but before he could finish his statement, the Raven's Sun jumped into Hyperspace.

"Track them," the Captain ordered

"We can't," another officer replied, "They jumped before we could lock onto their coordinates."

"Captain," another officer said, "Prince Valarium demands an update on the pursuit." The captain froze; he knew what his fate would be once he answered the summons. But before he could form an answer the image of the Crown Prince appeared in the center of the bridge.

"What have you to report Captain?" Valarium asked

"They jumped into Hyperspace my lord," the Captain replied, but before he could finish his statement, he felt his airway begin to collapse, as Valarium began to Force Grip him. In the space of a few seconds the Venom was with out a Captain.

Location: Lair of Dr. Drakken, outside of Middleton

"CAREFUL YOU FOOL," Monkey Fist shouted, as a middle aged man, with bright red hair and beard, and dressed in a plaid kilt, bandaged the wounds on his face.

"Aw stand still," Duff Killiagan replied, "Though I can't figure out how you failed to get the Ring, and in the same time come in looking like you got clobbered by more then just Kim Possible?"

"She had a friend," Monkey Fist replied, as the doors on the far right of the stone room slid open, revealing a middle aged man, with a jagged scar on the side of his blue face, and thinning black hair, the person at his side was a young woman, dressed in a green and black jumpsuit, with green skin and a main of raven black hair.

"And just who would this friend be?" Dr. Drakken asked

"I don't know," Monkey Fist replied, "All I do know is that his fighting style makes Kim Possible's look like a day at the beach."

"In other words hairy hands didn't get the ring," Shego replied.

"Oh," Drakken moaned, like a spoiled child, "with out the ring how will we ever launch Operation Catastrophic Doom II?"

"Excuse me," Duff Killigan said, breaking in, "But I'm the one who's financing this little project of yours Doctor, and I expect a return on my investment." Drakken didn't answer.

"Please," Drakken said, finally forming an answer, "Follow me into my office and we'll discuss this further." The door to the dinning room slid open, and almost at once Drakken and company found an uninvited guest sitting at the head of the table.

"GUARDS," Drakken shouted, as two red suited troopers leapt in front of him, and fired off a burst of energy from their energy staffs.

Valarium couldn't help but laugh, as he held his hand out, and deflected the primitive bolts like they were toothpicks. Then to the shock of the two soldiers, pulled their energy staffs right out of their hands, and bent them.

The two troopers immediately ran from the room in fright.

"Please," Valarium said, "we'd be most honored if you'd all join us for dinner." A second man, clad in battle worn green armor, emerged from a small corridor. Suddenly the quartet found themselves facing a small squad of Imperial Stormtroopers, emerging from under the stairs came two cloaked figures, each one carrying a blood red Lightsaber.

"Oh no it's them," Monkey Fist said, in shock.

"Possible's new friend?" Drakken asked

"The ones from the museum," Monkey Fist replied, Valairum shot the Monkey man a cold glance, his red and blue eyes sending chills down Monkey Fist's spine.

"So you're the one who interfered," Valarium said, coldly, "a mistake we'll discuss at greater lengths later, but I've got other business," he pointed to Shego, "with her."

"HER?" Drakken said, "But I'm the evil genius here."

"Please," Valarium replied, "You call yourself a genius but you can't even find your keys in you coat pocket."

"So what do you want with me?" Shego asked

"I've sensed that you have a strong Dark Side aura," Valarium said, coldly, "I've come to offer you a chance to harness that power, become my apprentice and through me you can take your revenge," Valarium cracked a sinister smile, all the while probing Shego's mind till he came to a small memory in the back of her mind, "Rachel Possible." Shego clenched her fists in absolute disgust.

"Wait a minute," Drakken said, "You mean that Kim Possible is--" Shego cut him off right there

"My little sister," Shego replied, "My father and mother gave me up for adoption when I was a baby. Something I've never forgotten."

"I always wondered why you seemed to take it personally when ever you and Kim fight," Killigan added

"Indeed," Valarium added, "My father taught me everything I know about the nature of the Dark Side, though he was a senile old fool. We are superior to all in the Galaxy, learn to know the Dark Side of the Force and you will achieve a power far beyond that of what you have now." Shego began to be intrigued.

"Serve me," Valarium continued, "and I guarantee you an empire of your own on the day of our triumph." That was all Shego needed.

"You've got yourself a deal," Shego said.

"Good," Valarium replied, "Kneel before me." Shego knelt down before the Black Knight.

"Is it your will to join your destiny forever with the Order of Sith Lords?" Valarium asked Shego didn't even hesitate with her answer; the power she'd long craved was now within her grasp.

"Yes," Shego replied

"It is done," Valarium said, "You are now one with the Order of the Dark Lords of the Sith. From this day forward, the truth of you, my apprentice, now and forever more, will be Darth Shirus." Valarium motioned for his new apprentice to rise.

"Hay wait," Drakken said, "You can't steal my sidekick." Valarium motioned for the two Sith Knights to surround the trio.

"Kill them," Valarium said, "I have no use for Forceless Trash." The Sith Knights made quick work of the villainous trio.

"Come Lady Shirus," the Black Knight said, "we've much to do." Shirus looked at the decapitated bodies of her fallen comrades; the strange thing was she didn't even shed a tear.

Stay Tuned for Chapter XI: The Second Ring, PS: I've got a reason why I bumped off Ron and Kim's families, which is I intend for one of them to fall to the Dark Side but I can't make up my mind on whom. PSS: The whole Shego-Kim sister idea is to explain Kim and Shego's rivalry, and why at times it seems almost personal. PSSS: The idea behind Drakken and company getting bumped off is to show that Valarium is deadly serious about his Force Supremacy Theory


	11. Chapter XI: Second Ring Part I

Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XI

The Second Ring Part I: Birth of a Sith Lord

Location: Super Star Destroyer Imperial Rising, Hanger Bay A436

The Imperials had begun their withdraw from Earth the previous morning, and by mid afternoon, the troops they had deployed to capture Kyle Wolf and his allies had returned to the fleet.

Two phalanxes of black clad Imperial Stormtroopers filled the hanger bay, as the Lambda class Shuttle, Thunder Star made its entry into the Imperial Rising's hanger. The hatch way extended like a dragon's mouth, and soon after 15 more Stormtroopers, and three Sith Knights emerged from the shuttle, followed soon after by Prince Valarium, Boba Fett, and Shego.

"You seem to have done nice for yourself princy," Shego said, before she found herself facing a very cold Valarium.

"For the record Lady Shirus," Valarium said, with a sinister tone to his voice, "from now on you will refer to me as Master." Normally Darth Shirus wouldn't back down from anything, let alone her employer, but there was something in the Dark Prince's eyes that sent a chill up her spine.

"Commander," Valarium shouted, as a black suited Stormtrooper officer raced over, "Get my new apprentice a change of clothes."

"As you command my lord," the officer replied, motioning for Shego to follow him.

"Fett," Valarium said, turning to face the Bounty Hunter, "come with me."

The two dark warriors made their way toward Valarium's private chambers, which were decorated from the floor to the ceiling with Sith artifacts, among them the Lightsabers of slain Emperor's Hands.

"Fett," Valarium said, as the doors closed behind him, "do you know why I was banished?"

"No my Lord," Fett replied

"When I was 15, I attacked the planet Taurus, in the Typhus System, a nice Core World area, no trouble at all," Valarium said, with a sinister smile, "well you see I had gone there to cleanse the system of Rebel activity, on orders from my father the Emperor, but you see I didn't exterminate the rebels, I eliminated all who wouldn't fit into my new order, and reduced the system to a life less husk, and as a result both my father and mother had me exiled into the cursed Unknown Regions till further notice."

"I don't know where this is leading sir," Fett replied.

"You see my parents, the Emperor and the Chief of Imperial Intellegence didn't trust me, and that distrust is something my father taught me well," Valarium added, "You see though she is strong, and will serve us well, Lady Shirus is not to be trusted. So I want you to keep an eye on her."

"As you wish my Lord," Fett replied, knowing better then to question the Dark Prince.

Location: Darth Shirus's Private Quarters, Imperial Rising

Shego had just finished changeing from her typical green and black jumpsuit, into her new Sith uniform, a set of all black robes, with a flowing black hood and cape.

As Shego gazed out the window at the emptiness of space, she came to realize something, Shego was no more. From the moment that black robe touched her skin, she was Darth Shirus, a Sith Lord.

"My Lady," an officer said. Shirus was caught off guard, and discharged a bolt of Force Energy at the Imperial, barely missing the officer.

"His Excellency demands your presence in the training room," the officer added, before bowing and taking his leave. Shirus once again gazed upon the endless stars.

"At long last," Shirus said, to herself, "I'll finally have my revenge."

Location: Raven's Sun, Hyperspace, inbetween Sol and Yavin Systems

Kim and Ron had descovered a small crate of training remotes hidden among the various items that covered the freighter's cargo hold. Though Kim claimed she could do anything, mastering a Lightsaber wasn't one of them.

"Okay if Kyle," Kim said, "can master this thing, then it should be a piece of cake for me." Kim activated her grandfather's lightsaber. The training remote fired off three shots, all of which Kim missed, and in the process lost her footing.

The blue lightsaber nearly struck the floor. Suddenly the blade seemed to hover for a brief second, before it deactivated and flew back into Kim's hands.

"Well I've got good news and bad news," Kyle replied, as he and Joss entered the cargo bay, "The good news is you can forget all troubles with those Imperial slugs, the bad news is that I've seen Banthas handle a lightsaber better then you."

"Kyle this thing hates me," Kim replied

"You just haven't been trained," Kyle replied

"He's right," Joss added, "Cousin Kim you need to be more like Kyle, he can---" Kyle put his hand over Joss's mouth.

"Well we won't hit Yavin 4 for the next few hours," Kyle said, "so I guess I can give you two a quick lesson in Lightsaber combat."

"Yeah," Ron replied, "and just how good are you?"

"My mentor taught me everything I know about the Force and how to use a lightsaber," Kyle added.

"Okay but I don't have a cool laser sword," Ron said

"Just watch," Kyle replied, "Joss activate another two remotes."

"Sure thing Kyle," Joss added, as she dug two more remotes from the box, "um just how do you turn these things on?" Kyle didn't reply, as he snatched the first one, and pressed a small switch on the bottom, and repeated the process with the second. In the space of a few seconds both training remotes were in the air.

"Ron hand me that helmet," Kyle said, pointing to a pilots' helmet that was sitting on top of one of the containers. Ron grabbed the helmet and handed it to Kyle, who, to everyone's surprise, put the blast shield down before putting the helmet on.

"Watch carefully," Kyle said, "This is how a true Jedi handles his Lightsaber."

"But with that thing down you can't see," Kim asked, "How are you suppose to fight?" Kyle didn't answer. He activated one of the green blades on his lightsaber, as the two training remotes began shooting, and to the shock of Kim and Ron Kyle blocked every bolt, and without even trying, he sliced both remotes in half.

"Okay," Kim said, "impressive, but I could have done that."

"Your ego is your weakness," Kyle replied, as he removed his helmet, "no wonder your grandmother didn't want you to know about the Jedi."

"Hay what's that suppose to mean?" Kim asked.

"Kim," Kyle replied, "I've spent three years tracking the Kyber Crystal, and watching your and Ron's missions, and believe me all I see is a red haired cheerleader out for cheep thrills."

"Excuse me you did not just put me down," Kim replied.

"Yes I did," Kyle said, "Jedi don't seek fame or popularity, I know for a fact that your father didn't." By now Kim and Kyle had degraded into a staring contest.

"Out of curriosity," Joss asked, breaking the two up, "what makes Uncle Squrit, so great?"

"Kyle Katarn," Kyle replied, "is one of the greatest Jedi ever; your father managed to steal the Death Star Blueprints from a heavily guarded Imperial base, and then defended the Valley of the Jedi from Jerric and his Brotherhood of Darkness, though at the time he nearly fell to the Dark Side. To the Galaxy your father is the embodiment of a hero." Kim didn't know how to reply; ever since she'd been born she'd always thought her father was nothing more then a simple rocket scientist, not a Jedi Knight, and definitely not a hero who was idolized by an entire Galaxy.

"Yeah well," Ron added, breaking into the conversation, "You may know Kim's dad but we don't know anything about you."

"Let's just say I've had a very adventures life," Kyle replied, "My father was originally a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter before he became an Emperor's Hand, and my mother was one of the few survivors of the Jedi Purge at the end of the Clone Wars. After Valarium murdered my parents, and burned my home planet Taurus to the ground, my Mentor took me in and taught me the ways of a Jedi Knight. Before he died we'd journeyed to GO City, and it was there that I meet a young girl, named Rachel Possible," Kim cut Kyle off right there.

"Back up," Kim said, "There is no way I have a sister."

"Either way," Kyle added, "I only saw her once, yet I could sense much pain and anger in her. As I probed her mind in meditation I came across why, your parents had given her up because at the time your father feared the Force, you see he came to Earth soon after the Valley of the Jedi incident, and when your sister was born she'd inherited your father's Force Sensitivity the same way you did. But unlike you your father and mother didn't want anything to do with a "mutant" at that time." An alarm began blaring from the cockpit.

"Looks like we're coming up on Yavin 4," Kyle said, as he raced back to the cockpit.

Location: Imperial Rising, Training Room

Darth Shirus was fighting like a madman, her anger and hate had made her more powerful then she'd ever been, as she cleaved another training droid in half.

"You've learned well my apprentice," Valarium said, "You have anger, you have hate, and you use them well."

"Thank you my master," Shirus replied

"But not good enough," Valarium replied, the Dark Prince brought his lightsaber around, catching Shirus off guard, and nearly cutting her leg off. As Shirus lost her balance, Valarium Force Pushed her into the wall.

"But not well enough," Valarium said, as he held his Lightsaber under Shirus's neck.

"Why don't you finish me master?" Shirus asked

"We have other plans," Valarium replied, "Have you been watching father?" Shirus turned to find herself facing a dark blue hologram of an old man, whose face was hidden by a dark cloak.

"Indeed my son," Palpatine replied, "the Possible child's skill with a Lightsaber is most impressive, and her mastery of the Force is beyond what I expected. You have taken a very fine apprentice my son." Shirus didn't answer as she bowed before the Emperor.

"Let me introduce my father," Valarium said, "the true Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious."

"You honor me sire," Shirus said

"Indeed," Palpatine replied, "But I've come to get a report on the hunt for the Kyber Crystal."

"We've tracked down the first ring Father," Valarium replied, "but unfortunatly it has been captured by a young girl, who has since left the system." Palpatine began to snarl.

"I want that Crystal," Palpatine said, "Not excuses. Need I remind you of the price of failure my son."

"Fear not Father," Valarium replied, "I shall capture the Kyber Crystal in time for the fleet's arrival."

"Good," Palaptine said, "I've already begun the coup against Beryl, and soon the Sith shall rule the Negaverse. All goes according to plan." The hologram of the Emperor faded from view. No sooner had the Emperor faded, when an Imperial officer came racing into the training room.

"Your highness," the officer said, "one of our scout ships have located the freighter that jumped. It's in the Yavin System." Valarium didn't answer, as he turned to face Darth Shirus.

"Indeed," Valarium replied, "Lady Shirus, take the Venom and head to the Yavin System, once there you are to find the second ring, and bring your sister before me."

"As you command master," Shirus replied. Valarium suddenly approached a small black table at the far end of the training room.

"Consider this a gift," Valarium said, as he handed Shirus a new Lightsaber. Nervously Shirus took the black hilted saber, and activated a bright crimson blade.

"I shall not fail you master," Shirus replied, as she took her leave.

Stay tuned for Chapter XII: Second Ring Part II: The Massani Temple, PS: This chapter is meant to be a tie in with my redemption story.


	12. Chapter XII: Second Ring Part II

Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XII

Second Ring Part II: The Massasi Temple

Location: Orbit above Yavin 4, Yavin System

The Raven's Sun lept out of hyperspace, near the bright blue green moon. The space of Yavin 4 was littered with the remains of the Battle of Yavin, ranging from small fragments of the Death Star I, to the bodies of the fallen warriors of both sides.

"Guys," Kyle said over the intercom, "get up here." Kim, Ron and Joss raced into the cockpit.

"Take a look," Kyle said, pointing out the cockpit, "Battle of Yavin remnants all over."

"Big deal," Ron added, "Junk in space, whoopee."

"You're staring at the spot that marked a turning point in this war," Kyle said, "I think you could show the dead a little respect." Kyle was about to make his reply, when a message came over his communicator.

"Jedi Academy to unidentified starship," the voice said, "state your name and business, or you will be fired upon."

"Freighter Raven's Sun," Kyle said, "I've got two new students for the Academy."

"Raven's Sun on whose authority are these students to enter?"

"Kyle Katarn's authority," Kyle replied, there was a pause of a few seconds.

"Very well," head for Docking Bay 12, Master Skywalker will meet you there."

"Very well control," Kyle added, "Raven's Sun out."

Location: Jedi Academy, Yavin 4

The middle aged man stood at attention as the freighter landed. He was clad in black from head to foot, with a cylinder similar to Kyle's only smaller. His blonde hair was short, and he had a sereius look to his face.

Slowly the ramp of the Raven's Sun lowered, and the group emerged.

"Kyle Wolf," Luke Skywalker said, "it's been two years since you've been here last."

"We've got no time for reminiscing about that little incident on Onderon," Kyle said, "We've got a problem. The Black Guard has returned."

"I know I've sensed it," Luke replied, before gazing on Kim.

"You're Kim Katarn," Luke said, approaching Kim.

"Possible sir, Kim Possible," Kim replied, "It's the name I'm use too." She reached out to shake the Jedi Master's hand.

"I know your father, he's a good man," Luke replied, "you should be proud of him."

"Yeah well," Kim said, hesitantly, before Ron pushed her out of the way.

"I'm Ron Stoppable," Ron said, shaking Luke's hand with all his might, "Future greatest what ever."

"You've got confidence," Luke replied, "but I sense much anger in you both, please report to the main hall I'll be with you and the rest shortly." Luke motioned for Kyle to follow him. Suddenly Ron recognized who it was they were talking too.

"KP," Ron said, "I think that was Luke Skywalker."

"Oh please," Kim said, "I'm sure it's just coincidence."

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind, "Master Skywalker asked me to show you to the Main Hall."

"But if that was Luke Skywalker," Kim said, "Then that means."

"The Star Wars movies really happened," Ron said, the look on his face went sour, "Why does Star Wars turn out to be real, and Ios and Mutant Zombies III don't?"

Location: Main Hall, Jedi Academy Yavin 4.

"I'm telling you Kyle," Joss said, "if anyone can train my cousin it's you."

"Joss there are more qualified masters then me," Kyle replied

"From what I saw in Middleton you're the best," Joss added.

"My Mentor was one of the best," Kyle said, "and Master Skywalker is even better."

"Maybe you're chicken," Joss said

"Excuse me," Kyle replied, "I've only had one success Master Skywalker's had," before Kyle could finish, Luke emerged onto the stairway over looking the gathered students.

Kim and Ron found themselves mixed in among various creatures, Kel-Dor, Twi-leks, Zabrak, and Rodians to name a few, their clothing also made them stand out among the crowd.

"Great," Kim said, "A sci-fi fan's dream."

"Only these guys are real," Ron replied. Everyone turned to face Master Skywalker, who had just begun to speak.

"I'd like to extend a welcome to all our new students at the Jedi Academy," Luke replied, "here we will train you in the ways of the Force, you will also study history, diplomacy,"

"This sounds like High School," Kim whispered into Ron's ear. Ron couldn't help but agree.

"Yep," Ron replied, groaning, "High School."

"It has been the practice of the Jedi to assign each student to a master, however since there are still so few of us we'll be assigning multiple students to one master," Luke continued, before handing assignments. It took him a few minutes to reach Kim and Ron.

"Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, you will work with," Luke was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Me," Kyle said, entering the room, "I'll be Kim and Ron's Master," his presence produced quite a few whispers among the other students.

"I figured you would," Luke replied, "it settled, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable your instructor will be Master Wolf." He turned to face Kyle.

"Kyle, I want to speak with you in my quarters after the briefing," Luke said, before returning to assign the other masters.

Location: Master Skywalker's private chambers, Jedi Academy, Yavin 4

"You're saying," Luke said, "that the Force Ring reacted to her."

"I'm telling you only what I saw," Kyle replied, "and it led us here."

"Then it means that Kim's Force Signature is tuned into the rings," Luke replied, "only one with a strong enough Force Signature could have activated it."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Kyle replied, "her successes as a crime fighter have made her arrogant, and self absorbed, and the death of her family have made her angry. I'm concerned that of both of them she's the one most susceptible to the Dark Side."

"Indeed," Luke replied, "But we'll have to look into this later, did you notice any other worlds glowing on the map the Ring produced?"

"Koroban, Tatooine, and Kashyyyk," Kyle replied

"Tread lightly Kyle," Luke said, "if the Empire is seeking the Kyber Crystal, then things are worse then we thought." Luke gazed out the large window at the bright blue sky above him, "for a few months now I've been sensing a very powerful disturbance in the Force, coming from the Unknown Regions, principle the planet you just came from."

"With all due respect master," Kyle said, "I don't know what you're talking about, we came from the Corlleian System."

"Indeed," Luke replied, with a cynical look to his eye, "I've had R2 scourer your ship's memory banks, Earth I believe the planet was called." Kyle knew when he'd been beaten.

"What do you plan to do about?" Kyle asked

"Leia and I will investigate the source of this disturbance, in the meantime I want you and your two students to find the Kyber Crystal," Luke answered, he motioned for something to enter, two battered Droids, one shaped like a small blue trash can, and the other a tall slender human shaped droid, with battered gold coverings entered the room, "and to assist you, my Droids R2-D2, and C-3PO will accompany you."

"As you wish Master," Kyle replied.

"Oh one more thing," Luke said, "New Republic Intelligence has detected a massive Imperial military build up along the border with the Unknown Regions, I can sense something is about to happen."

"We'll look into it master," Kyle replied as he took his leave.

Location: Super Star Destroyer Venom, Yavin System

"My Lady," an officer said, "we've entered the Yavin System, Yavin 4 will be with in striking range in a few moments. Darth Shirus on the other hand wasn't listening, she gazed upon the vast emptiness of space, broken only by the presence of the gas giant Yavin and its collection of moons. Shirus's mind raced back in time, as the memory of that night came back to haunt her.

Begin Flashback

Location: Middleton, 10 years ago

"MY OWN DAUGHTER A MUTANT," Megan Possible roared, "Well it's a good thing that soon the freak will be out of my hair," normally Megan Possible was the nicest person you'd ever seen, but beneath that she harbored a dark half, like most she held a deep hatred of Mutants, be they Heroes or Villains, and ever since Rachel had been hit with that Rainbow Comet, it was clear she'd always been a Mutant.

"Mom please," Rachel tried to explain.

"I don't want to hear it," Megan said, "The Go Family is coming over to adopt you and that's final," Rachel turned to her father, Hugh Possible, in hopes of finding a friendly face, but to Hugh Possible the Force was one thing he no longer wanted anything to do with, though this was one of the times he'd wished he hadn't severed his connection.

"I'm sorry honey," Hugh Possible said, "But there's nothing we can do."

End Flashback

Darth Shirus clenched her fist with utter hatred, Kim was the same as her, and yet her mother and father didn't put her up for adoption because she was Force Sensitive. But the memories of that night were nothing compared to the humiliation she'd experienced as a member of Team GO, her older brother had laid down strict ground rules concerning her, and even explained how she could get captured by the villain, and how to shriek when captured. But the worst came four years ago, through out her entire super hero career; there was one thing Shego wanted, power. So she attempted to kidnap a well known GO City politician, and in the process earn a better place with in Team GO, but to her surprise Team GO didn't come, instead two men, each clad in brown robes confronted her, a confrontation that ended in an encounter with a vat of Toxic Waste, which permanently activated her GO Powers, but the worst part was she knew one of the men, Kyle Wolf.

"My Lady," The officer said, finally getting Shirus's attention.

"WHAT," Shirus roared, discharging a bolt of Sith Lightning

"We've just entered the Yavin system," the officer replied, "I've got a squad of Storm Commandos awaiting your commands."

"Very well," Shirus replied, "I'll be down in as soon as possible," she turned to face Boba Fett, who was standing next to her on the bridge.

"Explain again why the Prince sent you?" Shirus asked

"I told you," Fett replied, "My orders are to keep you in line, and that's all."

"So my master doesn't trust me," Shirus added, with a tone that signaled a loss of trust in her master,"Do as you wish." Shirus stormed off the bridge, and headed for the hanger bay.

Location: Jedi Proving Grounds, Jedi Academy

Kyle and Joss stood on a ledge, over looking a maze that was covered in vines, and stone ruins. By now Ron had been presented with his own lightsaber, a single blue bladed firebrand design, with a bright red hilt.

"Listen up," Kyle shouted, as Kim and Ron snapped to attention, "this course will familiarize you with your core Force abilities."

"Um Master," Ron said, "what are core abilities?"

"They're powers every Force User has," Kyle replied, "now listen, I'm going to put you both on separate courses, this will help you come to terms with your lightsaber. Now pay attention, your lightsaber is your life, even when in active it can defuse a potentially deadly situation. Once you have completed this course, we'll head to the location revealed on the map in Kim's Ring. Begin." Kim and Ron entered the maze to begin their training; at first Kim seemed to perform beyond anyone's expectations. But as the training went on it was clear Ron was the better swordsman, and Force User. Compared to Kim, Ron's lightsaber skills were superior in everyway, in the space of a few moments he defeated ten training droids, and a dozen remotes.

"I'm impressed Ron," Kyle said, as the two emerged from the training, "you seem to be a natural."

"Yeah think nothing of it," Ron replied.

"Right nothing," Kim said, meekly, but she could tell from the look in Kyle's eyes that he knew something was wrong.

"Ron, Joss," Kyle said, "take five, I want to speak with Kim alone."

"Seems like some one has a crush," Joss said, before Ron led her off.

"It's not right Kyle," Kim said, "I mean I can do anything, and Ron's just Ron, how can he be better then me."

"Kim," Kyle said, "That I can do anything attitude means nothing to Jedi, in fact out here it can get you killed."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kim growled

"It means I'm not putting up with your self absorbed attitude," Kyle said, "on Earth you may be treated like royalty, but this isn't Earth, this is Yavin 4, and out here your self absorbed attitude is going to get you killed, and for the record, if you think your spoiled brat ways are going to work out here, FORGET IT." A tear welled up in Kim's eye, no one, not even Bonnie had ever spoken to her like that. Kyle placed his hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Look I'm sorry if I snapped," Kyle said, "I know what it's like to be a beginner, I was one myself, but I promise you will be a Jedi." Kim gazed into Kyle's eyes, and for a brief moment they shared a common feeling.

"Whoa," Ron said, pushing Kyle and Kim apart, "we've got work to do."

"Right," Kyle said, regaining his composure, he took Kim's hand in his, once he did, the map reappeared.

"It appears the Second Ring is hidden there," he pointed to a ruined Massassi temple,

which stood off in the distance.

Location: Massassi Temple, Yavin 4, a few hours later

The quartet had arrived at the vine covered ruins of the ancient temple, it was said that during the war against Naga Shadow, the Massassi were some of the finest warriors the Sith had produced, which would make the temple a perfect hiding place for the second Force Ring, since it's Light Side presence would be masked by the temple's strong Dark Side Aura.

The four friends made their way up the long vertical stairs that led to the main chamber, there suspended in a bright blue light was a ring similar to the one Kim had.

"Well," Ron said, "what are we waiting for?"

"Ron wait," Kyle shouted, but it was too late Ron had run over to the light, and grabbed the ring. But as soon as he did, the ground began to shake violently, and soon split open, and two Sith Phantoms, each clad in the ancient dark armor of the Silver Millennium appeared, and activated their blood red lightsabers.

"HELP," Ron shouted, as he raced back to the others, managing to dodge a few swings of the Phantoms lightsabers.

"Get the ring out of here," Kyle shouted, as he activated his double bladed saber, but to his surprise, Kim remained at his side.

"You didn't think I was going to let you get all the glory?" Kim said, Kyle couldn't help but smile, at the remark.

"Your funeral," Kyle said, as the two crossed blades with the two ghosts. For the first few moments of the battle, Kim and Kyle seemed to be on the losing end of the duel, but in the end the two Sith Phantoms seemed to fade away by themselves.

"No way it's that easy," Kim said

"I agree," Kyle added, suddenly they heard a familiar laugh.

"Well, well," the voice said, "it seems my work has been done for me," Darth Shirus entered the temple, her black hair flowing in the cool breeze, followed by Boba Fett and two Stormtroopers, both of whom had Joss in the grasp.

"SHEGO," Ron shouted

"Yikes," Rufus added, before jumping into Ron's pocket.

"So," Kim said, "let me guess Drakken wants the Ring."

"Oh no," Shirus replied, "you see I've got a new employer, as well as a new name," she drew a lightsaber hilt, and activated a crimson blade, "and for the record Kimmie, my name is Darth Shirus, Dark Lady of the Sith."

Stay Tunned for Chapter XIII: Secret Revealed

PS: As for couples in this story, Kim/Kyle, as for Ron you'll just have to wait for Part III of my Sailor Moon saga. PSS: I've also tried to explain Shego's background, since unlike her brothers, she never deactivates her powers.


	13. Chapter XIII: Secrets Revealed

Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal

By Dragonfang33

Chapter XIII

Secrets Reveled

Location: Massani Temple, Yavin 4

Kim and Kyle drew their Lightsabers, and assumed their fighting stances, while Ron regained his footing.

"You haven't changed a bit," Kyle growled, as the memories of that day in the GO City Chemical Plant came back to him, "RACHEL POSSIBLE." Kim's eyes simply bugged out when she heard what Kyle had just said.

"Wait," Kim said, "What did you just call her?"

"Rachel Possible is her real name," Kyle replied

"But then that means," Kim didn't even want to think about it, after all they were sworn enemies, not family.

"Surprise Kimmie," Shirus asked, "or should I start calling you baby sister?"

"Okay you lost me," Ron added, "Kim and Shego are related."

"No way," Kim replied

"Yes way," Kyle added, "your mother and father gave her up, and since her brothers didn't treat her fairly in her superhero career, Shego decided to go rouge."

"And thanks to you," Shirus added, "my plan ended with me swimming in a vat of Toxic Waste. After all why do think I've always had my Go Powers active?"

"Enough talk," Kyle replied, "let's settle this once and for all."

"I agree," Shirus replied, turning to face Boba Fett, "Fett, eliminate Stoppable, and I'll deal with baby sister and her new boyfriend myself."

"As you command my lady," Fett replied, as he fired off a dart from his arm mounted dart launcher. Ron held his hand out, and blocked the dart with the Force, but as soon as he did he recognized it as the same kind that had killed his mother and father.

"You're the one who killed my parents," Ron said, with a mean look to his face.

"You catch on quickly," Boba Fett replied.

"Oh now it's on," Ron activated his lightsaber, followed by Kyle and Kim activating their own. Shirus leapt into the air, her crimson blade humming, and landed right in between Kyle and Kim, in a move Kyle knew all too well. The three warriors crossed swords for a few seconds, before Shirus leapt onto a near by ledge, and Force Threw a large bolder. Kyle swung his double bladed weapon in a circle, and managed to cut the bolder in half. But he didn't notice Shirus leap from the ledge, and spin kick him in the back of the head.

"I'm impressed," Shirus said, as she and Kim crossed swords.

"Like dad always said," Kim replied, as she and Shirus exchanged a series of cold glances, "anything's possible for a Possible, which is something you never learned. Sister." It was a momentous event for Kim to address her sister as her sister, but she'd done it and was able to control herself.

Shirus was about to make her move when Kyle Force Pushed her into a near by pillar, Kyle stood before her, the look to his face was no longer Human, his eyes were glowing bright yellow, as once again the Sith half of his heritage consumed him. As Kim gazed into Kyle's almost emotionless face, she felt something familiar about the Force Knight, as she remembered events that had transpired three years before, in this shape Kyle resembled the mysterious Dark Jedi who had helped her and Ron defeat Dr. Drakken's Dark Trooper Project.

Kyle was about to strike a blow, when Shrius Force Pulled Kim into him, her lightsaber barely missing Kyle's shoulder. Shirus smiled sinisterly, as she removed the Second Ring from Kim's finger.

"Seems like I win this time," Shirus said, "Fett leave the sidekick and let's get back to the shuttle." Boba Fett and Ron Stoppable had fought each other to a stale mate, before Fett retreated, Ron could sense the presence of the Ring in Shirus's hand, and leapt in front of her, and with one quick swing, sliced a deep scar into the right her cheek.

"MY FACE," Shirus roared, as she activated her Go Team Glow she swung blindly at Ron, who managed to recover the Force Ring while she was distracted. Ron raced back up the stairs, the two stormtroopers tried to stop him, but he managed to decapitate both with a few swings of his lightsaber.

"Joss," Ron said, "you okay?"

"I think so," Joss replied.

"Good help Kim and Kyle," Ron said. He turned to the stairs, expecting Shirus and Boba Fett to be coming up after him, but to his surprise they had retreated.

Location: Super Star Destroyer Venom, Yavin System

"My Lady," an officer said, "where's the ring?"

"THERE IS NO RING," Shirus roared, she placed her hand over the gash in her cheek.

"My Lady," a second officer added, "Prince Valarium demands an update on the expedition." Shirus couldn't figure out how to respond.

"I'll take it in my chamber," Shirus replied, before storming off the bridge.

Location: Path to the Jedi Academy, Yavin 4

Joss had spent the entire hike back telling how Ron had single handedly saved her from the Stormtroopers.

"ENOUGH," Kim shouted, "I get the idea that Ron saved everyone, big deal." Kim stormed off down the path as fast as she could, Kyle didn't need the Force to tell him something was wrong.

"Stay here," Kyle said, as he followed her. A few seconds later he came across Kim, sitting on a rock, her lightsaber in her lap.

"Seems someone is jealous," Kyle said, with a grin to his face.

"I'm not jealous," Kim replied,

"Jealousy," Kyle said, "is a path to the Dark Side, and a path that has destroyed many Jedi, believe me."

"Why do you want to know," Kim replied, turning away, "you don't care, that's why you left me at the prom." Kyle suddenly froze.

"You're insight serves you well," Kyle said, "But I had my reasons, if it wasn't for all this I would never had left."

"Actually," Kim replied, cracking a smile, "it was the fact your eyes were glowing yellow."

"A split Force Spirit," Kyle said, "the price I pay for being half Jedi and half Sith, every time I lose my cool, the dark half of my heritage emerges," he turned away from Kim, as he remembered the old legends his master had taught him, "thus is the fate of all Force Knights since the days of the Silver Millennium, that was the reason the Jedi exterminated my kind after White Knight Kane Starkiller died." Kim and Kyle for that brief moment exchange looks, and for the first time since that night three years ago, they truly felt like one.

"Okay," Ron asked, after he and Joss walked into the clearing and overheard the conversation, "so why didn't you tell us who you really were?" Kyle still remembered the words he spoke to Kim that night after they shared that dance at the prom; his mask was a mark of dishonor.

"I had my reasons," Kyle replied, before changing matters back to something more important, "Stoppable, the Ring." Ron ran up to Kyle and placed the Force Ring in his hand, and in turn Kyle handed the Ring to Kim.

"Now," Kyle said, "let's find the third Ring." Kim grudgingly took the Ring and slid it on her finger, instantly another Galactic Map, similar to the one that had appeared in Middleton, appeared in front of them, this time a planet deep within the Outer Rim began flashing.

"Okay where to now?" Kim asked

"From the looks," Kyle added, "Tatooine."

"And what's that?" Ron asked, with a goofy sort of grin to his face, "a planet of video games?"

"A barren desert rock in the middle of no where," Kyle replied.

"Okay," Ron added, "that seems rather boring."

"We'll discuss that later," Kyle added, "Right now let's get out of here before more unwelcome company shows up."

Stay tuned for Chapter XIV: Journey to Tatooine PS: This chapter serves as a tie in to my prequel, which for the record is the prequel I'm sticking with.


	14. Chapter XIV: Journey to Tatooine

Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XIV

Journey to Tatooine

Location: Darth Shirus's private chamber.

Darth Shirus sat upon a black chair in the center of the room, awaiting the transmission from her master. The look to her face no longer seemed human, her eyes blazed with hatred to the point that they glowed blood red, which was enough to send chills down the spines of the two Imperial officers who stood by the door.

"Why must it sting so much?" Shirus asked, as she stroked the bandage that covered the gash on her cheek with her clawed finger.

"My lady," one of the officers dared to venture, "Maybe you shouldn't touch the wound?"

"WHAT," Shirus roared, and slammed her fist into the officer's face with all the strength she could muster, never before in her life had she been so enraged.

"SO YOU UNDERSTAND THE PAIN I'M FEELING?" Shirus asked, as she grabbed the officer, by the colure of his uniform, and then hurled him against the wall of her chambers, "MY FACE, KIMMIE'S STUPID SIDE KICK CUT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE." She placed her hand over the wound.

"My lady," Boba Fett said, entering the room.

"WHAT NOW?" Shirus roared

"The Imperial Rising has just entered the system, and Prince Valarium is demanding you make contact." Fett replied. Shirus growled, silently counting to 10 to keep from putting her fist through Boba Fett's face, as she made her way over to the small black pedestal that stood in the center of the room.

"What is your bidding master?" Shirus asked, as the hologram of the Dark Prince materialized before her.

"Have you recovered Miss Possible and the Rings?" Valarium asked

"No my lord," Shirus replied.

"I want those rings recovered," Valarium snarled, "Not excuses."

"If it pleases you my lord," Shirus continued, "I would like to return and finish the job."

"No," Valarium replied, "By now the Jedi are aware of our presence. But your failure may work to our advantage." Shirus looked at her master.

"What do you mean?" Shirus asked, with a confused look to her eye.

"They can lead us to the next ring," Valarium replied, "all we have to do is follow them, and this time I'll deal with them personally."

"As you command my lord," Shirus replied.

"Lady Shirus," Valarium continued, "engage the cloaking device on your ship, we'll wait for the freighter to leave Yavin's atmosphere and give pursuit once we have their hyperspace coordinates."

"As you wish my Lord," Shirus replied

Location: Jedi Academy, Yavin 4

"You both did well," Kyle said, as the group loaded the rest of the supplies onto the Raven's Sun.

"Yeah," Kim said, "well."

"Something wrong?" Kyle asked, noticing the change in the tone of Kim's voice.

"It's just," Kim said, "I've been thinking about what happened at the temple. I mean no one, not even me has been able to scar Shego like that, and now I find out that we're related." Kim began thinking about her mother and father, and why they had lied to her.

"You have a right to be angry at them," Kyle said, "but they may have had a reason for keeping Rachel's existence from you."

"Yeah," Kim replied, "like they didn't want me to know my arch foe is family."

"Maybe," Kyle replied, "but I want you to know this is a dangerous time for both you and Ron, and the fact that Shirus is your sister will make it all the more dangerous."

"Yeah," Kim said, with a jealous tone to her voice, "Like Ron can't handle her alone, I mean I've fought Shego, hundreds of times and I've never been able to scar her like that."

"Kim," Kyle replied, "you're only human, the same as me, but you're also a Jedi now, and that jealous attitude of yours will one day lead you down the Dark Path."

"Then teach me," Kim said, "you're my master as well, or are you more interested in showing your prized pupil everything."

"Listen," Kyle replied, "you defeated both Darth Maul and General Grievous, two of the most dangerous warriors in the history of the Galaxy."

"But Darth Plagius escaped," Kim said, with a tear forming in her eye.

"As I said before you're only human," Kyle continued, "you're not all powerful."

"Well I should be," Kim said, "and I will, one day I'll be the most powerful Jedi ever."

"I seem to have heard that before," Kyle replied, "and the man who said it paid with his very soul." Kim was about to say something when a bright gold droid suddenly walked down the ramp of the Raven's Sun.

"Master Wolf, Mistress Possible," 3PO said, "I think you'd better get on board, I believe we have a problem."

Location: Raven's Sun Main Hold

Joss and Ron had been watching Rufus and the blue and white trash can shaped robot playing a game, that neither of them had seen, except for maybe in Star Wars Episode IV, when suddenly Rufus and R2 began arguing, at first all they were hearing were beeps and grunts. Rufus and R2 were still going at it, when 3PO returned.

"Please tell this horrid little creature," 3PO said, pointing at Rufus, "that R2 made a fair move and screaming about it won't help him."

"Hay golden man," Ron replied, "You calling Rufus a liar?" Ron was about to draw his lightsaber on 3PO when Kyle and Kim entered the room.

"Stoppable," Kyle shouted, "Stand down." Ron backed down, before Kyle turned his attention to R2 and Rufus.

"R2 prep the ship for launch," Kyle said, "and Rufus, find something useful." Rufus grunted as he ran back into Ron's pocket.

"So how's everything going between you and my cousin?" Joss asked

"Let's just say," Kyle answered, "once we're enroot to Tatooine, Kim and me will be doing some special training," he turned to face Ron, "Stoppable I want you to keep an eye pealed for any Imperial ships."

"How come," Ron said, "I mean that scar I gave Shego probably sent her and her Imperial Goon Squad into the next system."

"I wish it were so," Kyle replied, "I can still sense her presence, and it seems the Dark Side within her has only grown stronger." Ron's face went white.

"You okay Ron?" Joss asked

"Stronger," Ron replied, meekly, "even before she was a Sith Shego scared me, now she's even scarier."

"Pull yourself together," Kim added, "now's not the time to fall apart."

"Kim," Ron said, "Shego's your big sister right? Can you tell her that I didn't mean to cut her face?"

"Right now," Kim replied, "I don't think my "big sister" and I are on speaking terms. She followed Kyle into the cockpit, leaving Ron to regain his composure.

The engines of the Raven's Sun roared to life as the freighter rocketed out of the Academy and made its way into the black void of space.

"Impute Hyperspace Coordinates," Kyle said, Ron and Joss began imputing the Tatoon System's coordinates into the navigational computer.

"Kim," Kyle said, "engage Hyperdrive." Kim smiled, as she pulled the lever to activate the ship's hyperdrive, and the Raven's Sun rocketed into Hyperspace.

Location: Bridge of the Imperial Rising

"My Lord," the officer said, catching Prince Valarium off guard, "we've got them."

"Excellent," the Dark Prince replied, "where are they going?"

"The Tatoon System sir," the officer answered, "Tatooine most likely."

"Lady Shirus," Valarium said, as he turned his attention back to the hologram of his apprentice, "take your ship ahead of us and confirm the Raven's Sun's presence on Tatooine, however do nothing until I arrive."

"As you wish master," Shirus replied, as the hologram faded. Valarium turned to gaze out the forward window of the bridge, like a god watching over his creation, a cold grin washing over his face as he watched the Venom entered Hyperspace.

Stay Tuned for Chapter XV: Tusken Raiders PS: Some of the passages are references to my Dark Trooper story.


	15. Chapter XV: Desert Secret

Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XV

Desert Secret

Location: Raven's Sun, enroot to Tatooine

"Now be careful R2," 3PO said, as once again R2 and Rufus engaged in a game of Holo Chess. Rufus made the first move, moving a large hulking hologram forward, which R2 countered.

"Hey," Rufus said

"Once again," 3PO replied, "R2 made a fair move and screaming about it can't help you." Rufus put his arms up, as if he was ready to pick a fight with R2.

"Now Rufus," Joss said, patting the little rodent on the head, "you can't just go around," Rufus didn't want to hear it.

"Come on," Rufus said, "let's go." R2 just whistles as he whipped out a fork shaped electrical rod.

"Uh oh," Rufus said, as R2 began to shock him, Rufus dashed for the cockpit, with R2 in hot pursuit.

Ron had spent the bulk of the trip lounging in the cockpit, bored as bored could be.

"Sheesh," Ron said, "You think with all the cool stuff Star Wars had, the real thing would at least have a video game hook up." Rufus suddenly ran up his pant leg, and ducked into his pocket.

"Picking fights with R2 again," Ron said, with a grin to his face, suddenly R2 rolled in, madder then a hornet, with 3PO right behind him. R2 chirped something, which Ron didn't catch.

"What did he say?" Ron asked.

"Master Stoppable," 3PO answered, "R2 said where is that bald rodent, I'll kill him."

"Oh no you won't metal man," Ron replied, angrily, placing his hand on his lightsaber. As usual when the chips were down 3PO backed down.

"Let the bald rodent go R2," 3PO said, "he's not worth it." He led R2 out of the cockpit.

"That's Naked Mole Rat," Ron shouted.

Location: Raven's Sun Cargo Hold

The sounds of two lightsabers connected echoed through the hold, as Kim blocked yet another blow from her Master. Reaching out with the Force, she lifted an empty barrel, and hurled it at Kyle, who promptly slashed it in half.

"You're improving," Kyle said, he discharged a burst of Force Lightning, which sent shockwaves through out Kim's body, "but no where near my level." Kim regained her composure, and once again activated her blue bladed lightsaber, and attacked, and once again Kyle knocked it out of her hand.

"Improving," Kim said, "I still haven't got the hang of turning this thing on."

"Listen," Kyle replied, "it's taken me ten years to even get where I am."

"So," Kim said, "who trained you?" Kyle swallowed hard; his past was not something he enjoyed talking about.

"Come on," Kim said, "at the prom I danced with Dark Jedi, I don't know anything about Kyle Wolf."

"My mother, and then my mentor," Kyle replied.

"You mean Mace Windu," Kim added.

"Yeah," Kyle said, coldly.

"Just out of curiosity," Kim continued, changing the subject, "why did you leave?"

"A painful memory," Kyle said, "and a promise."

"A promise," Kim replied, thinking Kyle had another girlfriend, "to whom?"

"My master," Kyle replied, "you see when a Jedi makes a promise to his mentor, he is bound by honor to keep it," his face turned sour, "which is more then I can say for you."

Kim wondered what Kyle meant by that, when suddenly she realized he was talking about her Halloween incident.

"Oh," Kim replied, "you mean what happened with Ron and my parents on Halloween?"

"You alone can decide what your destiny," Kyle said, "and back then you choose to care only about yourself even though you promised both your parents and best friend that you'd help them, and as a result they were captured by your enemies." A tear began forming in Kim's eye.

"Well," Kim replied, "Josh Mankey was a little bit more important then trick or treating."

"Listen," Kyle answered, "A Jedi is bound by his or her choices, and if you continue making choices for yourself alone, and taking the easy path in life, it will destroy you."

"Yeah," Kim said, "just because I can do anything doesn't mean I'm going to wind up like Shego."

"Darkness lives in everyone," Kyle replied, "you saw what the Dark Side did to me."

"Okay," Kim said, changing the subject, "well what brought you back to Middleton anyway?"

"Not what who," Kyle said, "I spent three years looking for the Kyber Crystal, yet all I could think about was you." The look to Kim's face suddenly changed.

"Really," Kim said, as she took Kyle's hand, in a way she wanted to kiss him, but couldn't, in a way she didn't even know this man.

"Kim," Kyle replied, "even though you kissed Dark Jedi at the prom, why is Kyle Wolf any different?" In that cargo hold, Kim Possible and Kyle Wolf shared their "first" kiss.

"I guess nothing's different," Kim replied, "I just never got to thank you for dancing with me."

"In a way I should thank you," Kyle said.

"Why," Kim asked

"You saved me from myself," Kyle replied. Kim didn't know how to respond. Kim had finally formed the words to reply to Kyle's statement, when Ron entered the cargo hold.

"Hay guys," Ron said, his voice though sounded like he knew what had just transpired, "the computer says we're at Tatooine."

"Thanks," Kyle replied, "Kim why don't you."

"Go and bring us out of Hyperspace," Kim said, "I'd love to."

"I see you've master mind reading," Kyle added.

"Yep," Kim replied, "I guess maybe I'm finally getting the hang of these powers of mine." She gave Kyle a smile, and took her leave.

"She's one special girl," Ron added, "I guess that's why she fell for you."

"You heard," Kyle replied

"No," Ron said, "I was meditating and I had a vision of you and Kim, and who am I to argue with the Force right?"

"Listen," Kyle replied, "it's not what you think."

"Its okay man," Ron said, "Kim's my best friend, in a way she's more like a sister, and I can tell you're a good person. Besides I never did have the chance to thank you for letting me dance with her."

"Listen," Kyle said, "I can sense you have feelings for Kim."

"Don't worry," Ron replied, "I mean she told you when we fought Plagues that she loved you, I mean that's solid. That dance me and Kim shared, it was just that a dance. So why don't you worry about her and let me worry about me."

"Listen Ron," Kyle said, the tone of his voice sounding more urgent, "I'm sensing that the Dark Side is growing stronger in Kim."

"If it comes to it," Ron said, "I'll fight her, after all I believe you have a score to settle with Shego and Valarium."

"Ron I can't," Kyle replied

"It's what I want," Ron replied, "after all Kim's my best friend, and at times friendship is more powerful then love."

Location: Mos Eisly Space Port, Tatooine

Mos Eisly was one of the few major settlements, with the exception of Mos Espa, and Anchorhead, on a planet that existed in a back water sector of the Outer Rim Territories, though famous as the site where Ben Kenobi and Luke Skywalker met Han Solo, Mos Eisly was still a run down slum populated by some of the seediest low lives this side of the Tion Cluster, a haven, like all of Tatooine, for those who wished to disappear.

The Raven's Sun touched down in Docking Bay C124, on the city's northern most area. As the Kim and Ron prepared to disembark, Kyle gave 3PO and R2 last minute instructions.

"And make sure no one gets on," Kyle said.

"But what should R2 and I do if the Black Guard shows up?" 3PO asked

"Lock the door," Kyle replied, "and hope they don't have blasters."

"I seem to have heard that before," 3PO said. But before the droid could form the rest of his statement, Kyle had left the cockpit.

"Okay," Kyle asked, as the boarding ramp lowered, "everyone ready?"

"Ready and willing," Joss said. She was decked out from head to toe in blasters.

"I'm sorry," Kyle said, "this time you can't come."

"But why?" Joss asked, "I'm part of Team Possible too ya know."

"Listen," Kyle said, placing his hand on his shoulder, "Tatooine is dangerous, and not just because of places like Mos Eisly, there are dangerous creatures that lurk just out side of the walls."

"Dangerous creatures," Ron asked, over hearing what Kyle had just said, "what kind of dangerous creatures?"

"Sarlacs, for example," Kyle replied.

"Pity I only saw Episode V," Ron answered, "if I'd known about this I would have stayed on Earth."

"And ran out of the theater the moment Chewie came on screen," Kim replied

"IT WAS A GIANT MONKEY," Ron added.

Kyle simple grinned; he'd known Ron to be a little bit of a coward when it came to risking life and limb, unless his Naco was being threatened.

"The point is its too dangerous for you to go with us this time," Kyle said, facing Joss again, "but if you want to help, you can help 3PO and R2 guard the ship." A tear weald up in Joss's eye, Kyle could tell that she really wanted to go, but his mind was made up.

"Listen," Kyle said, "Next time you can come, but now I need you to stay and protect the ship." Joss's reply was a soft okay.

"Let's jet," Kyle said, as he led Kim and Ron off the ship.

Location: Main Street, Mos Eisly.

Kim and Ron had never seen a city like Mos Eisly, over run not just with humans, but with all sorts of aliens, ranging from the green skinned Rodians to the strange Ithorians.

"You act like you've never seen a Rodian before," Kyle said, elbowing Kim in the arm, as she gawked at a Rodian Merchant that was passing them.

"Only in movies," Kim replied, "I never thought they were real."

"Oh yeah I forgot, to you the rest of the Galaxy were just movies," Kyle added, "but we'll have to save the site seeing for later I just found what we're here for." He pointed to a small building, almost obscured by the other buildings.

"Okay," Ron asked, "It's a run down shack."

"Wrong," Kyle added, "it's one of the local cantinas, the bartender of which happens to be an old friend of mine, and believe me if it exists or has existed, Krussk will know about it. But I'll give you both a warning; Trandoshans are not known for their kindness, so keep the Naked Mole Rat in check."

"But Kyle," Ron said, "no one worries about upsetting Rufus."

"That's because Rufus doesn't cut peoples heads off when he's angry," Kyle replied, with a smirk to his face, "Trandoshans are known to do that."

"Okay," Ron replied, looking like he'd seen a ghost, he placed his hand on Rufus, who had popped up to see what was going on.

"Rufus," Ron added, "keep your appetite in check."

The Broken Claw Cantina was typical of most of Mos Eisly's cantinas, dank, smoke filled, and over run with some of the lowliest forms of scum in the Galaxy, ranging from professional Mercs and Smugglers to those who were hiding out to avoid the bounty hunter that had been pursuing them across the Galaxy. The bartender was a green skinned Trandoshan, who was clad in a weather worn armored flight suit, which looked as though it had been salvaged from a Clone Wars battlefield. In many ways Krussk had been one of Trandosha's finest bounty hunters until he lost his legs in the Clone Wars. Now the cyborg Trandoshan spent his time tending a small bar on the Outer Rim's most desolate planet, and listening to the stories his patrons told.

Kim and Ron seemed to stand out like a pair of sore thumbs, once the trio had entered the Cantina, earning the stairs of all the patrons in the bar they had never seen Jedi dressed in black sweatshirts, and brown cargo pants before, but all were well aware of Kyle Wolf's reputation of showing no quarter in a fight, and kept their distances as the group approached the bar.

"Bartender," Kyle said, slamming his fist onto the bar, "Bakuran Ale, and make it a double."

"Kyle Wolf," Krussk said, recognizing Kyle's order, "It's been a long time old friend."

"Krussk," Kyle replied, shaking his friend's hand, "it's only been a few months, ya old spacer." Kyle and Krussk were about to begin reminiscing about the past when Ron cut in.

"Yeah," Ron said, "I'll have a Chimereto, Grande Sized." While Krussk understood Galactic Basic, he had no idea what Ron was talking about.

"Excuse me sir," Krussk said, "we don't serve, um Chimeretos here." The look on Ron's face began to go sour.

"Okay then, since its Naco Night," Ron replied, "I'll have three Nacos and an order of Nachos."

"Sir," Krussk said, "We don't serve that either." A tear began to well up in Ron's eye.

"You don't serve Nacos?" Ron asked, sadly, before screaming at the top of his lungs,

"WHAT KIND OF NIGHTMARE PLANET IS THIS?" Kyle grabbed Ron by the shirt.

"You Shut Up," Kyle said, angrily.

"You know the talking lizard's right," Kim added, "this is another planet, so I don't believe a Trendoshna, would know what a Naco is."

"That's Trandoshan," Kyle added, before turning his attention back to Krussk.

"So what brings three Jedi out here?" Krussk asked

"A ring," Kyle added, "a very old ring."

"Ring," Krussk said, thinking to himself, "oh yes it seems that the other day I overheard a story about some prospectors finding the remains of an old Sandcrawler, dating all the way back to the Jedi Civil War, and they said they found what looked to be the remains of a Jedi Knight, only the insignia was like nothing they seen before."

"What does this have to do with the Ring?" Kim asked.

"It seems that among the items they found was a strange ring," Krussk continued, "only when before they could collect the thing they were ambushed by a Tusken War Party, but the old Ithorian who told it said it happened fifty years ago, and after all Marrow tends to be a little wacky, so I doubt you'd be interested in visiting him."

"Do you know where he lives?" Kim asked

"He lives near the main gate," Krussk replied, "runs a Droid Shop, I've even seen droids there dating back to the Jedi Civil War."

"We get the idea," Kyle added, "thanks old friend," he flicked a small coin into Krussk's hand, "keep the change." He then turned to face Kim and Ron.

"Let's move out," Kyle added, as the trio took their leave, but not with out drawing the attention of a Rodian sitting near the door. He waited until he was sure the trio was gone before making his way out the door and into a secluded alley.

Location: Bridge of the Venom, Tatoon System, Outer Rim.

"My Lady," The officer said, as he approached Darth Shirus, "we've just received a transmission from our spy on Tatooine."

Shirus was gazing out the window at the desert planet below her, yet all she could see was the crescent shaped scar that now ran down her cheek.

"Should I patch the message through My Lady?" The officer asked, finally gaining Shirus' attention.

"Go ahead," Shirus replied, "and Captain, disturb me again, and you won't get beyond the bridge door alive."

"Yes my lady," the officer added, engaging the Hologram in the center of the bridge.

"What do you have to report?" Shirus asked, even though she'd never seen a Rodian in her life, Valarium had informed her of this spy.

"Sighted Jedi," the Rodian said, "here in Mos Eisly, possibly looking for wreck Sandcrawler in Dune Sea." Shirus cracked a sinister smile.

"Thanks," Shirus replied, "you're dismissed." The Rodian suddenly began gagging as his windpipe began to constrict.

"I said you're dismissed," Shirus added, sarcastically, as she watched the Rodian keel over, "Prince Valarium needs no non force sensitive creature to spy for him." She turned her attention to the officer

"Prep a landing craft, we're going after them," Shirus said

"My Lady," The officer said, "we've got our orders." Shirus engaged her Green Glow, and slashed the officer's face.

"I GAVE AN ORDER CAPTAIN," Shirus shouted, "AND AS FOR MY MASTER TELL HIM WE'VE GONE AHEAD WHEN HE ARRIVES."

"Yes my lady," the officer replied, as he bolted from the bridge.

"You know," Boba Fett added, "he's got a point."

"What does that mean?" Shirus asked

"You're allowing your thirst for revenge to cloud your thinking," Fett replied

"Shut up," Shirus added, "I'm only tolerating you because my Master says so." Shirus promptly stormed off the bridge, with the Bounty Hunter not far behind.

Stay Tuned for Chapter XVI: Enter HK47 PS: I'm breaking the Tatooine events up into two or three parts, due to the length, PSS: in response to an e-mail I got I feel I must explain why Kim doesn't seem to remember Kyle, or why it seems she never met a Jedi before. Kyle Wolf and Dark Jedi are like Anakin and Vader, they maybe the same, but they act like two different people, and Dark Jedi never told Kim who he really was, plus this story is set three years after the events of Dark Trooper, and Kim writes off Kyle as a different person, though I never say it, Kim slowly puts the pieces together till she realizes they're one in the same. PSS: Sorry this took so long, I've spent a lot of time cramming for a Japanese test, PSSS: sorry if that explanation seems confusing


	16. Chapter XVI: Enter HK47

Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal

By Dragonfang33

Chapter XVI

Enter HK47

Location: Outskirts of Mos Eisly, Junland Wastes Tatooine

The Imperial Landing Craft sat down on the blazing sands of the Junland Waste's flatest area, desert and canyons flowing off in all directions. Slowly the boarding ramp lowered, like a dragon opening its jaws for dinner. Ten heavily armed, battle hardened Sandtroopers emerged from the craft, forming two deadly rows on each side, down the center of this deadly column, came Darth Shirus, her black cape flowing in the hot desert wind, with Boba Fett in tow. Shirus made her way onto one of the highest sand dunes in the Junland Wastes, to gaze upon the run down city below her.

"Mount up," Shirus ordered, lowering her elctrobinnoculars. The three of the Sandtroopers began gathering their gear from the landing craft, and mounted three of the four speeder bikes that had been brought down with the landing party.

"Fett remain here with the rest of the men," Shirus ordered, as she mounted her own speeder.

"And what are you going to do my lady?" Fett asked, knowing full well what Shirus planned.

"Lure our pray into the trap," Shirus replied, before turning to face her troopers, "move out." The four speeder bikes sped away in the direction of Mos Eisly's northern gate.

Location: Near Marrow's Droid Shop, Mos Eisly

"So this Marrow guy," Ron asked, "he's not like you know, one of those green ugly Rodian things is he?"

"No," Kyle replied, "he's an Ithorian." Suddenly Kyle seemed to real in pain, his right hand felt like it was on fire, as he gazed down, he saw a small flame emerge from the back of his glove, and slowly move across his hand, carving out a strange symbol. The insignia was simply a star surrounded by two wings, from which emerged a lightsaber.

"Kyle are you?" Kim didn't get to finish her statement, before the same pain emerged from her own hand, and soon the same insignia was carved into the back of her hand. Ron was about to say something, when the same thing happened to him, and in the space of a few seconds the same blazing tattoo was inscribed on his own hand.

"Okay," Ron said, confused, "does anyone have any idea what just happened?"

"I have no clue," Kyle replied, "but we'll have to look into it later, right now we've got more important things to do."

"I think I agree," Kim added, rubbing her hand.

Marrow's droid shop, was no different from any other building in Mos Eisly, run down, and weather beaten from centuries of sand storms, and the occasional bold Tusken Raider attack. It's domed roof was beginning to show signs of wear, and most of it's windows had been blown out in a recent sand storm. The trio entered through a man sized opening in the front of the building.

The interior of the shop was a combination of a junkyard and a sci-fi convention. Droid parts, both intact and broken littered almost every square inch of the shop's main room.

However the shop also contained a few intact and broken down Droids here and there.

"So any idea what we're looking for?" Ron asked

"Attention Getting Statement:" a robotic voice said from behind, giving Ron a start, "Maybe I could be of assistance?" Ron turned around to find himself facing a bronze, well worn Droid, with a skull like head.

"Seems you found what we're looking for," Kyle replied

"Confused Question: What do you mean?" the Droid asked

"You're the Droid that Krussk told us about," Kyle added.

"How do you know that?" Kim asked

"His design," Kyle answered, "is that of an HK series assassin Droid, which hasn't been seen since the Jedi Civil War."

"Statement: you are indeed bright Master," the Droid said, "Introduction Statement: I am HK47."

"Darth Reven's personal Assassin Droid?" Kyle asked

"Statement: Indeed," HK47 replied, "though I'm currently the property of a rather cowardly fleshy."

"Actually HK47," Kim said, "we're interested in knowing if you'd seen a strange ring on a derelict Sand Crawler?"

"Statement: I do remember some sort of Ring," HK47 replied, "and being attacked by Tuskens, though the bulk of my memories were wiped by that." HK47 couldn't bring himself to finish his statement.

"Do you think you can lead us to the wrecked Sand Crawler?" Kyle asked

"Statement: If you agree to "remove" a thorn from my side," HK47 replied

"Okay," Ron addeed, sounding mistrusting of the Droid's intent, "what would that be?"

"Sarcastic Statement: Let's just say I would like to see my current master meet an unfortunate accident. Allow me to give you some advice, I prefer that he be ground up and chopped apart, then blasted into space dust," HK47 replied, with a dark twinkle in his blood red eyes. Kim grabbed Kyle by the arm.

"Kyle," Kim said, "have you noticed that this thing is COMPLETLY INSANE."

"I know," Kyle replied, "but we need a guide who can lead us to that Sand Crawler." Suddenly a creature entered the room. The creature, an Ithorian, was stranger then any of the other aliens Kim and Ron had seen in Mos Eisly, it was a deep brown, with a body that looked almost tree like, but its head curved out at a 90 degree angle, with its eyes and what Kim and Ron thought was its nose forming a unique Hammer shape. Marrow approached his potential customers, the gleam of easy credits flashing in his eyes.

"(Speaking Ithorian) Can I help you?" Marrow said, it was said by the locals that Marrow understood Galactic Basic, but was unable to speak it.

"Any idea what he just said?" Ron asked

"Helpful Statement: Allow me to translate," HK47 replied

"Ask him how much he wants for the HK class Hunter Killer Droid?" Kyle said

"Translation: (Speaks Ithorian.)"

"(Speaking Ithorian) 5000 credits," Marrow replied

"Statement: He wants 5000 credits Master," HK47 said, "I do hope you intend to slice him up for that high of a price, I'm clearly worth only 2000." The look on Kyle's face turned sour.

"5000 Credits," Kyle asked, as he began to Force Grip the Ithorian, "what kind of fool do you take me for?"

"(Speaking Ithorian) I'm sorry," Marrow said, as he tried to break Kyle's grip, "I meant to say he's 1000 Credits."

"Good," Kyle replied, as he dropped the Ithorian.

"Statement: It makes my behavior matrix sing with joy to see such aggressive tendencies in you master," HK47 said, Kyle didn't answer, he knew he shouldn't have done what he did, but there was no choice, he could sense two very strong Dark Side Auras approaching, and realized that they had to get out of the city as fast as possible.

"Here's your money," Kyle said, as he dropped 1000 credits to the floor, "I'll take possession of the droid, and we'll be on our way."

Location: Krussk's Cantina, Mos Eisly

The cantina was in ruins, its patrons slaughtered by the dark figure that stood over Krussk. Krussk had seen Dark Jedi in the Clone Wars, and while they were terrifying to fight, the dark figure that stood over him was truly terrifying to gaze upon.

The look to Darth Shirus's face no longer seemed human, her eyes burned with pure rage, as she grabbed the Trandoshan by the collar of his flight suit.

"Are you going to tell me where Kyle Wolf and Kim Possible went?" Shirus snarled, as she held her crimson lightsaber to Krussk's throat.

"I wouldn't know," Krussk replied, "and why would a Sith even care?"

"LISTEN LIZARD BREATH," Shirus snarled, "MY CHEEK'S THROBING BECAUSE OF THEM, AND IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE YOU'LL TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW." She activated her GO-Team Glow, and nearly set the Trandoshan on fire.

"They left," Krussk replied, "I believe they were going to try and find a derelict Sand Crawler out in the Junland Wastes."

"The Junland Wastes," Shirus replied, as she lowered the Trandoshan to the ground, "you've done the right thing." As Krussk breathed a sigh of relief, Shirus suddenly brought her blade down upon the Trandoshan, cleaving him in half.

"However," Shirus said to herself, "you should have told me earlier." Shirus was just about to leave the ruined cantina, when one of her Sandtrooper escorts entered the area.

"My Lady," the trooper said, "Prince Valarium's shuttle has just landed, and he's ordered us to remain where we are." Shirus clenched her hands, by now revenge on Ron

Stoppable and Kyle Wolf was all she cared about, yet she knew better then to defy her Master any further then she already had.

"Very well," Shirus snarled, "have the men secure the cantina, we'll await contact here." She Force Pulled a blood covered glass into her hand, and slowly began sipping it's contents.

Stay Tuned for Chapter XVII: Krayt Dragon

PS: Sorry this took so long, but I've been rather busy, PSS: This chapter also marks another crucial event in Sailor Moon: Redemption, the return of another Jedi Knight from the nether world of the Force, the significance of that mark on Kyle, Kim, and Ron's hands will be explained in Redemption. PSS: Sorry if this seems so short, I've been caught up in Battlefront II lately.


	17. Chapter XVII: Tusken Raiders

Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XVII

Tusken Raiders

Location: Krussk's Cantina, later that day.

It has been said that when the Galactic Empire was at its height there were three people that were feared more then any, the Emperor, Darth Vader, and Intelligence Director Yassane Isard. However Shirus found out that the Emperor's son was someone who deserved to be feared as well.

"IT'S TIME YOU LEARNED YOUR PLACE APPRENTICE," Valarium roared, as he hurled another burst of Force Lightning at Shirus. Shirus reeled in pain, as the energy slammed into her body, with the force of a bomb, sending the Dark Lady across the room, for the first time in her life Shirus was having second thoughts about her deal with Valarium, not even Drakken or her mother had ever been this mean to her, and to gaze into Valarium's eyes, which burned with rage in its purest form. She could tell he was furious with her defiance of his orders.

"Forgive me my lord," Shirus said, as she fell to her knees, "but if it pleases you I have information about where they're heading." Valarium would hear none of it, as he seized his apprentice in a Force Grip.

"I'm telling the truth my lord," Shirus said, "I know where they're going."

"I suggest we kill her now," Boba Fett said, stepping up to Valarium's side, "before she defies us again."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Valarium snarled, the look to the Dark Lord's face was one of pure hatred.

"I said," Fett didn't have a chance to finish his statement, before the Dark Prince struck him with a burst of Force Lightning.

"Never give me orders," Valarium snarled, has he placed his boot on Fett's neck, "Inferior, or you'll meet the same fate your father did," He turned to face Shirus, "and as for you, defy me again and you'll not get beyond your chambers with your head attached, AM I CLEAR?"

"Yes Master," Shirus replied.

"Now," Valarium said, coldly, "tell me what you've found out."

"They're heading out into the desert," Shirus said, as she brushed the dust off her black robes, "to search for a 4000 year old Sand Crawler."

"Indeed," Valarium replied, with a sinister smile, "Fett take a squad and find them."

"Yes my lord," Fett replied, bowing, "what should I do if I find them?"

"Bring them too me," Valarium said, sinisterly, "I'll deal with them myself."

Location: Entrance to Mos Eisly

"All I'm saying," Ron shouted, pointing at HK47, "is he rides in front of me."

"Statement: I would rather sit near the Master, then near a winy Meatbag like you." HK47 replied

"Listen pal," Ron shouted, "I've played KOTOR II, I know what you're capable of."

"Statement: KOTOR II doesn't compute," HK47 replied. Kyle suddenly stepped between them.

"If you two are quite down trying to kill each other," Kyle said, "you can finish loading our gear onto the speeder."

"Fine," Ron snapped.

"Obedient Statement: As you command Master," HK47 added.

"And by the way," Kyle said, tossing a blaster rifle to HK47, "you might need it."

"Statement: Oh thank you Master," HK47 replied, "it makes my servos sing with joy to once again hold a weapon that worthless Meatbags fear." Kyle left Ron and HK47 to finish loading the supplies onto the Arrow-23 Speeder, his site was fixed on Kim, she looked stunning in the fading daylight, the twin suns reflecting in her orange hair, the first star of the night showing in her green eyes.

"Here," Kyle said, placing his trench-coat around Kim's shoulders, "it gets really cold here at night."

"Strange," Kim said, as she looked to the sky, "I've never seen the stars shine so brightly before."

"That's because we're out in the middle of the desert," Kyle said, "Tatooine is far removed from the Galactic Core, and you don't see many cities out in the Outer Rim."

"I've always wondered," Kim asked, "do all of them have planets?"

"Most of them," Kyle replied, Kim looked at Kyle, it was like that night on the Beuno

Nacho roof, the moon reflecting off his black hair, yet for the first time she really saw his true eye color, blue, to look into his eyes on that night, was like seeing him for the first time.

"Do you remember where your home planet was?" Kim asked, breaking the eerie silence with one of the dumbest questions to ask.

"Taurus," Kyle said, "its right there." He pointed to a big blue star to the south west, on the border of the Mid-Rim and Core Worlds.

"How can you tell?" Kim asked

"I asked Master Windu if he could show me where it was when I was twelve," Kyle replied. Kyle had a look of sadness to his eye.

"Something wrong?" Kim asked, noticing the change in Kyle's personality.

"I just don't like talking about my home planet," Kyle replied, as the memories of that horrible day so long ago came back to him, the smell of a burning city, the screams of the dying as the Black Guard's stormtroopers shooting at random, and decapitating people who dared to resist. Taurus had been one of the Empire's starches supporters, the reason for the attack was not the presence of an Alliance cell, but because Prince Valarium ordered the planet purged of all non-Force sensitives, meaning the entire population. It was said that Valarium's brutal assault on the Taurus system was a crime so horrendous that even his own father and mother felt something had to be done, and as a result he was banished to the Unknown Regions.

"Hay," Kim said, snapping Kyle back to reality, "You seem rather distracted."

"I was just thinking," Kyle said, "about a painful memory."

"You mean your parents," Kim said, probing Kyle's mind.

"You seem to be slowly mastering the Force," Kyle continued, but was soon interrupted by Ron rushing up.

"We've got trouble," Ron said, painting, "Sandtroopers heading this way, and Boba Fett's leading them."

"Great," Kyle said, facing Kim, "get the speeder moving," he turned to face Ron, "Ron, come with me."

"Why," Ron asked

"We're going to hold them off as long as possible," Kyle replied. Kyle and Ron took up fighting stances near the entrance to the city. Boba Fett appeared with no less then ten Sandtroopers behind him

"You can deal with the bucket heads," Ron said, "but greenie's mine."

"May the Force Be With you Ron," Kyle said, as they gave each other a high five.

"And with you," Ron replied.

"STOP THAT SPEEDER," one of the troopers shouted, "BLAST THEM." The troopers opened fire, pouring red hot plasma down upon the two Jedi. With a grin to his face, Ron activated his lightsaber, and with Kim watching from the Speeder, he deflected three bolts, like they were nothing, right back into the faces of the advancing troopers, killing three instantly. The troopers continued to fire, this time Kyle, leapt into the air, and with a quick slash, hacked one of the troopers in half, before Force Choking another, and ramming the other end of his double bladed lightsaber into another. Kyle then turned his attention to the a group racing toward the speeder, suddenly the small Blaster turret opened up, killing the three of the troopers but not before one of them managed to get inside.

"Hold it right there rebel scum," the trooper shouted, as he pointed his blaster to Kim's face, Kim slowly moved her hand toward her lightsaber.

"Touch that lightsaber and they'll be cleaning you off the windows," the trooper shouted. Before Kim could reply, a single shot rang out, a blaster bolt from HK47's blaster rifle struck the Sandtrooper in the arm, disarming him, Kim Force Pulled her lightsaber into her hand, and with a quick strike, decapitated the trooper. The look on Kim's face was like a ravenous wolf, but then she saw the Sandtrooper's helmet, it was empty, then she saw his head, he was Human, she'd done something no one in her family, with the exception of her father, had ever done, she'd taken a Human life, murdered him in cold blood. Yet it was strange, a sinister smile crept over her face, as she gazed upon her green blade, she felt no remorse for what she'd done, even though, this was one of the men who may have killed her mother and brothers. Kim gazed upon the lightsaber in her hand, her emerald eyes burning with raw hatred, as the Dark Side began creeping through her, with this single weapon she had the power of life and death like the Jedi, and Sith who had come before her.

"KIM," Kyle said, snapping Kim out of her trance.

"Kyle," Kim replied, she looked at the Human head on the ground.

"Get the Speeder moving," Kyle added, "Ron's in trouble."

Ron and Boba Fett faced each other, the desert's cool winds blowing across their faces.

"You'll pay for what you did to my mom and dad," Ron said, as the most serious look he'd ever had crept over his face.

"You seem sure of yourself kid," Boba Fett replied, as he reached behind him, and then pulled out something Ron didn't expect, a green lightsaber.

"Okay," Ron said, "didn't see that coming." Fett didn't reply, as he charged at Ron, Ron managed to block Fett's initial attack, sending the two warriors into a stale mate of trying to break the other's defense. To Ron's surprise, Fett managed to match every move he made point for point.

"Fool," Fett said, as he and Ron once again crossed blades, "I've been trained in your Jedi Arts by Prince Valarium himself."

"And you still don't know how to master them," Ron said, as he ducked beneath Fett's next attack, and managed to knock the Mandalorian off his feet, but before Fett hit the ground, he managed to tuck and roll. Once again Ron and Boba Fett began crossing swords. This time it was Ron who was being pushed back, but before Fett could deliver the final blow the speeder Kim and Kyle were in drove past, and Ron managed top get aboard in the nick of time.

Boba Fett looked on as the speeder faded into the gathering dark.

Location: Derelict Sandcrawler, Junland Wastes, a few days later

It is said that sandstorms on Tatooine were the one thing you wanted to avoid. But if you looked hard enough, you might just find the treasures that the winds uncovered.

"Are you sure the thing's out here HK?" Kim asked, as she lowered her electro binoculars. The storm had all but blinded the speeder's equipment, with the exception of HK47's long-range scanners.

"Statement: As I've said twelve times Meatbag," HK47 replied, "I'm positive." No matter how often she talked to HK, Kim couldn't get used to being called names by a machine.

"Guys I've got something," Ron said, as he pointed off into the distance. The object was very faint, due to the sand being blown about by the storm, but it was obviously not natural. When the small speeder approached it was clear that this was what they were looking for. The Sandcrawler had obviously seen better days, its' metal casing was completely covered in rust, its' four treads were weather beaten from the numerous sandstorms the vehicle had weathered. Its canvass covering had long been torn off.

The storm had subsided by the time the four friends made their way into the interior of the craft trough an opening in the hull.

"PU," Ron said, "you know the people of this planet should learn to clean these things once in a while."

"It's the smell of death," Kyle replied, "look." He ignited his glow light, revealing a mess of bodies, Human, Jawa, and various aliens all in various states of decay.

"Joyous statement: Oh it's so beautiful," HK47 said, for a brief second Kim thought she saw a tear form in the Droid's eye.

"Oh god," Ron said, "what could have done this?"

"Sand People," Kyle said, as he pulled a Gaderffii Stick from one of the bodies, "and besides I think we found what we were looking for," he pointed to a body, it was that of a Kel-Dor clad in a brown suit of armor, with a crescent moon inscribed on his shoulder.

"That insignia," Kim said, as she knelt before the body, she was over taken by a vision of the distant past.

It was of a dark fortress, behind which the sky burned blood red andd the sounds of battle echoed through the air, and before her stood six warriors, one clad in blinding white armor, another was clad in what looked to be a sailor suit, with a green mini skirt, yet what caught her eye the most were the three knights on the far right, they looked exactly like Ron, Kyle, and to her shock herself. Her shock was soon ended by the sounds of heavy foot steeps, a man clad in jet black armor, entered the room, clutching a single bladed, black lightsaber. Suddenly the man in white said one word, Darth Chaos, and the warriors assumed a fighting stance, suddenly Kim recognized something, the insignia embed on one of their hands, it was the same as the one that had burned itself into her hand. The warriors charged at the Sith Lord, but before she could witness the engagement, all went black.

"KIM," Kyle shouted, "WAKE UP." Kim awoke in a daze, back in the Sand Crawler.

"Where," Kim asked, "did you see, or sense anything strange?"

"I felt a tremor in the Force when you passed out," Kyle said, "something we'll talk about later."

"No luck," Ron said, "HK and I checked every where the Ring's not here."

"Great," Kyle replied, as he helped Kim up, "back to square on." Kyle suddenly froze, he felt a large tremor in the Force. Kim and Ron reached for their lightsabers, having felt the same tremor.

"What is it," Ron asked, "Black Guard?"

"No," Kyle replied, as the first Gaderffii stick flew through the hold, "SAND PEOPLE."

Stay Tuned for Chapter XVIII: The Dark Prince

PS: The vision is meant to be a flash back to the First Sith War, and the confrontation with Darth Chaos in the Silver Millennium.

PSS: I'll explain more about the mark on Kim, Ron, and Kyle's Hands in a Redemption Chapter.


	18. Chapter XVIII: Greater Kryat Dragon

Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XVIII

Greater Kryat Dragon

Location: Derelict Sand crawler, Junland Wastes, Tatooine

The sounds of Tuskens snarling and growling echoed across the Junland Wastes as the war party surrounded the ruins of the Sand Crawler, their war chief riling them up into a bloodthirsty frenzy.

Kyle gazed out a large gash in the side of the Sand crawler, and recognized the design of the gaderffii that had landed near by.

"This is bad," Kyle said.

"Bad," Ron asked, "how come?"

"The Tuskens belong to the Iron Fang Clan," Kyle replied

"And what makes them so dangerous?" Kim inquired

"Let's just say the Iron Fangs are well know for being," Kyle struggled to find the words, "very inhospitable hosts."

"And," Ron ventured, "How inhospitable are they?"

"Chop you into little pieces and leave your body to the Womp Rats inhospitable," Kyle replied

"Okay," Ron continued, "any ideas of how we get out of here with our heads attached?" Kyle slapped Ron in the face.

"A Jedi knows how to exercise control," Kyle said, but before he could finish his statement Kim ventured her own option.

"I say," Kim replied, with a sinister look to her eye, "we take them head on," She activated her lightsaber, "after all my blade's begging to taste some more blood." Ron looked at Kim with a puzzled look, he'd never before heard her talk like that, worse he'd never seen such an evil twinkle to her eye, not even when she'd been under the influence of the Moodulator.

"Come to your senses Kim," Kyle snapped, "I've about had it with your ego," he slapped her in the face, "its suicide to attack 150 Tusken Raiders that are madder then a herd of Rancors."

"Just give me a chance," Kim pleaded, "I want to prove that I'm just as good as Ron is, I just want you to see that." A tear began forming in her eye.

"You've never had to prove yourself," Kyle replied, "you just need to learn that you're Human, you have limits."

"Don't you understand I can do anything," Kim replied, "I should be the better Jedi not Ron."

"That's the Dark Side talking," Kyle replied, "true it's easier to follow, but its powers are not worth the price you must pay. I hope you remember that." Kim finally began to calm down.

"Forgive me," Kim said, "I don't know what came over me."

"Yah know KP, just because you and Shirus are related and look alike, doesn't mean you have to start acting like her," Ron said, breaking into the conversation. That was the last straw. The next thing Ron felt was Kim's fist slamming into his face.

"What did I say?" Ron asked, as he staggered to the floor.

"NEVER COMPARE ME TO SHEGO," Kim snarled, holding her lightsaber under Ron's neck, "EVER." The next thing she felt was Kyle's blade under her own.

"THAT'S ENOUGH," Kyle snapped, "THAT'S MORE THEN ENOUGH."

"I'm sorry," Kim replied, switching her blade off, "It's just I always thought of Shego as an enemy not as family, there's no way I can be like her."

"Facing the Mirror is one of the hardest trials a Jedi can face," Kyle said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "it's true that Ron has mastered the Lightsaber faster then you, as well as control over the Force. But you're the one facing your greatest opponent."

"Who?" Kim asked

"Yourself," Kyle replied, "But right now I figure it's best if we get back to the business at hand."

"Statement: I do believe the meatbag known as Kim had the right idea," HK47 suggested, "after all it would give me a chance for some target practice." Kyle thought for a moment, he knew well that attacking a Tusken war party, especially one as riled up as the Iron Fangs gathered out side the Sand Crawler were, was suicide no matter what. Suddenly he remembered something he'd seen in Mace Windu's holocron when he was a boy.

"HK47," Kyle asked, "you can speak Tusken can't you?"

"Statement: indeed Master," HK47 said, "but I don't see why that would matter, when blasting the worthless meatbags is a far better idea?"

"I'm with the psycho robot on this one," Ron replied, "I mean we've got the Force, and lightsabers, so we should be able to take them."

"You forgot one thing," Kyle added, "there's 150 of them and only four of us, and I doubt Joss can pilot the Raven's Sun out here, let alone find us in the middle of no where."

"Good point," Kim added, "So what's the plan?"

"I'm going to take HK47 out and try to talk with them," Kyle said, "if we're lucky we may find out if they know anything about the ring."

"Annoyed Statement: That's no fun," HK47 replied. Kyle grabbed HK47 by the arm, and led him to a hole that had been blasted into the Sand crawler's side.

"You two stay here," Kyle ordered, "if anything happens to us, get back to the ship."

"Hay," Kim said, "good luck."

"Thanks," Kyle replied.

The Tusken Raders were by this point border line on a full scale attack on the Sand crawler. Their thirst for blood was reflected in their goggle covered eyes, yet before they could attack two figures emerged. One was clearly a Droid, but he was speaking in Tusken, the other was an outlander, a Human, with his hands held over his head.

"Statement: (Speaks Tusken) we surrender," HK47 said, trying as hard as he could to conceal his disappointment at not being allowed to slay the Sand People, "we wish to speak with your Clan Leader." By now the Tuskens bordered on a full scale frenzy, and seemed ready to strike the pair down at a moments notice. Yet before the first shot could be fired, the Tusken War Chief emerged from the War Party. His head was clad in teh same sand brown rags as the rest of his tribe, yet unlike the others he wore a bright red robe, symbolic of his rank within the tribe. His Gaffi Stick was far more elaborate then the other Tuskens, carved with notches each one symbolizing a person he'd slain. Tied to his waist were bits of cloth from settlers, militia, and Imperial troops who had crossed his path.

"Ask him why they're here," Kyle said, nudging HK47 in the side.

"Question: (Speaks Tusken)" HK47 said, it took only a few moments for the War Chief to reply.

"Translation: He says we've violated they're clan's sacred land," HK47 replied,

"apparently the Sandcrawler is the burial site of they're ancestors who died in the attack on it."

"Ask why they attacked it," Kyle continued.

"Anyoed Question: (Speaks Tusken)" HK47 said, before turning his attention to Kyle,

"Master if he doesn't reply the way you want I would be happy to make the meatbag talk."

"Not yet," Kyle replied. The War Chief motioned for something, a second Tusken Raider, dressed similar to the others emerged from the crowd, the only difference was he was unarmed. This was the Storyteller, one of the most honored of all Tusken Raiders, yet unlike most Tusken Clans, the Iron Fangs always had their Storyteller with them, on raids or hunting as a bust to moral. The two Tuskens exchanged a few words, before the Storyteller began to speak.

"Translation:" HK47 said, "It appears that four thousand years ago the desert winds told the ones before us that a sacred item, long thought lost had returned from beyond the Twin Suns. The winds spoke of the item being held within a massive moving fortress, and it was decided that one hundred of our brothers would set out to recover the item. The Prospectors were easily overwhelmed, yet there was one among them. He fought like the mightiest Krayt Dragon, his blade of pure lightning cleaving our brothers in half. His bravery and skill earned him the right to die a warrior's death; a young one, on the threshold of man hood took down the mighty warrior, and recovered our sacred item. Alas when they tried to return to camp, they were attacked by one of the Greater Kryat Dragons that prowl the Junland Wastes, and the artifact was lost."

"Ask him who told him this tale?" Kyle asked, curiously.

"Very Annoyed Statement: (Speaks Tusken)," HK47 once again turned his red eyes to Kyle, "I do hope you know what you're doing, I could thin their numbers a little bit."

"Nice try," Kyle replied, the Storyteller spoke for only a second.

"Translation:" HK47 said, "it appears it was the young warrior who killed the mighty warrior, apparently he died of the wounds he suffered at the hands of the Kryat Dragon soon after he imparted his tale, and for the past four millennia the bravest and strongest of their warriors have gone out to recover the item, none have returned." Kyle was lost in thought, when HK47 finished the translation.

"Ask them what the sacred item is," Kyle ordered

"Frustrated Statement: (Speaks Tusken)," HK47 said, he once again eyed Kyle with anger in his eyes, "I give up trying to convince you to let me kill some, you're too much of a softy."

"Patience," Kyle replied, "if all goes according to plan, you'll have the chance to blast a Kryat Dragon." HK47's eyes lit up with joy.

"Joyous Statement: Oh I so look forward to testing my skills on such a large meatbag," HK47 said, happily, the Storyteller said a brief statement.

"Joyous Translation: It was a ring, crafted from the sacred fires before the last Queen was killed," HK47 said, he turned to face Kyle, whose face suddenly had a very serious look to it.

"Confused Statement: Pardon me for asking Master, but what do they mean by the Last Queen?" HK47 asked, "my data banks only mention the Republic, and the Empire as the legitimate governments of the Galaxy."

"It's an old legend well known in the Jedi Order," Kyle answered, "the last Queen they refer too was Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, the story goes she sacrificed her life to prevent the Galaxy from being over run by invaders from another reality, marking the end of the Silver Millennium," Kyle suddenly smiled, "just before the Jedi sealed the Sol System off from the rest of the Galaxy, they gave her a final burial on Earth, I don't exactly remember where, Stonehenge I think the site's called now," Kyle gazed at the Tusken War Chief for a moment.

"Tell him we'll retrieve the ring," Kyle said

"Joyous Statement: (Speaks Tusken):" HK47 said, "oh it does my circuits good to see you taking on a mission that will require such violence Master." The War Chief reply was simple, and very untrusting.

"Translation:" HK47 said, "he wants' to know how he can trust you."

"Tell him," Kyle replied, "the ring is of great value to us, and once we have the map contained within it, they can keep the ring."

"Translation: (Speaks Tusken)" HK47 said, the War Chief said one word.

"Happy Statement: He agrees," HK47 continued, "oh happy day, I get to use my blaster on the largest of meatbags."

Kyle and HK47 returned to the Sand crawler soon after the agreement was made. Once Kyle explained to Kim and Ron what they were going to do, Ron and Kim tried to protest but Kyle over ruled them.

"Listen it's the only way," Kyle said

"And by only way you mean to have us face certain death at the hands of some kind of sand creature?" Ron replied, Kyle didn't listen, his eyes were fixed on Kim, and Kim's were fixed on his.

"I'm not ordering either of you to go," Kyle said, "it'll be your choice and yours alone whether or not to accompany me." After his previous comment, Ron was the last one Kyle expected to agree to go.

"Even if it means death," Ron said, "I'm with you a hundred percent Kyle." Kyle tried to protest, but Ron wouldn't hear it.

"Listen," Ron replied, "I'm a Jedi like you and Kim, this is what a Jedi does, and besides I'm not the same person I was three years ago."

"I can tell," Kyle replied, with a smile to his face, "very well, Jedi Knight, your in." Ron suddenly stopped.

"What did you call me?" Ron asked, confused.

"Jedi Knight," Kyle replied, "you've learned how to master the Force faster then any student since Luke Skywalker, I think you've earned it."

"Thanks," Ron replied, "I won't let you or the Order down Master." Kyle turned back to Kim.

"And," Kyle asked, "what about you?"

"I lost you three years ago," Kim replied, she embraced Kyle, "from now on where ever you go I go." Ron couldn't help but over hear, and cracked a simple smile, as Kim and Kyle embraced each other. Even though it wasn't him hugging Kim, seeing her happy was all that mattered to him.

Location: Kryat Dragon Lair, Junland Wastes, Tatooine

The Banthas slowly made they're way across the Junland Wastes, yet they're passengers were a Droid and three Jedi, instead of the Tusken Raiders they usually carried.

"How come you made Ron a Knight instead of me?" Kim asked, ever since they'd left the Sand crawler Kim had been nagging Kyle about the fact that Ron was elevated to a Jedi before her.

"I've said it twelve times already," Kyle replied, "you're reckless, and ego driven."

"What do you mean by that?" Kim snarled

"I mean you don't see your limitations," Kyle replied, "I've told that about fifty times already." Kim didn't answer, she gazed at her stomach for a second, the scars of General Grevious's lightsabers were still visible even though it had been three years after she'd been stabbed, they were constant reminders of the trouble her recklessness had gotten her into. She remembered only the searing heat of the cyborg's two lightsabers slashing into her stomach, she remembered Kyle, or Dark Jedi as he called himself then, kneeling beside her, in many ways it was that single event that had made her fall in love with him to begin with.

"We're here," Kyle said, snapping Kim out of her day dream. Kim didn't answer as she gazed across the barren landscape before her. Like most of the Junland Wastes, the only thing that was there was sand for as far as the eye could see. Yet sitting in front of her was a massive burrow.

"You sure this is where the Kryat Dragon lives?" Ron asked.

"That's what the Chief said," Kyle replied.

"Statement: In other words the meatbag lied to us," HK47 stated, "I told you it would have been better if I just blasted him."

"Be quiet," Kyle added, he turned to face Kim, a look of deep concern had come across her face, "you okay?"

"I felt a disturbance," Kim said, "something's wrong, I feel pain coming from the Tusken Camp."

"Angry Statement: And we're all the way out here, we're missing all the fun," HK47 said.

"We can't do anything about it now," Kyle said, engaging the forward blade of his lightsaber, "it's best if we press on." Kim was about to protest but knew it was pointless.

The main tunnel was pitch black with the exception of the glow from Kyle's sword.

"So this Greater Kryat Dragon," Kim asked, breaking the eerie silence of the tunnel, "it won't put up much of a fight will it, I mean it's a small push over right?"

"If by a small push over you mean a thousand times our size, with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth that can break us in half with just one tooth, and a very bad attitude then yes it's a push over," Kyle replied, Kim and Ron both felt their hearts leap into their throats.

"You had to ask," Ron replied, with an angry look to his eye.

They traveled through the main tunnel for an hour before coming to a very large cavern. The floor was littered with the bones of Tusken Raiders, Jawas, Moisture Farmers, and Hunters, and was filled with everything from weapons to priceless treasure. Yet the objective of the group that had just entered was a small ring lying against the farthest wall.

"I don't like it," Kyle said, as he picked the Ring up, "it was too easy." A low rumble echoed through the cavern.

"Hay Kyle," Ron asked, a hint of fear to his voice, "is a Greater Kryat Dragon by any chance stone grey, with ten legs each ending in two claws, and a face with blazing green eyes, sharp teeth and horns coming out of its head, and an enormous tail?"

"Yeah," Kyle replied, "From what the Moisture Farmers say, why?"

"Because I think we've got company," Ron replied, "and it doesn't look very happy to see us." Kyle and Kim turned around in a flash; a massive Greater Kryat Dragon was indeed in the cavern, and blocking the rout back to the surface. The beast let out a roar so massive, that it shook the entire cavern. Ron barely had a chance to draw his sword, when the Dragon struck him with his tail, sending Ron clear across the cavern, and into a near by wall. As the Dragon made its way across the floor, HK47 managed to get off a few shots, but the blaster bolts simply bounced off the creature's thick hide. The Dragon eyed the Droid, and instantly brought one of his massive legs around, knocking the Droid clear across the room, where he landed in a pile of treasure. Kyle had managed to engage his blade, and was able to get out of the way of the enraged monster, but not before slashing a small chunk of its tail off.

Kim had taken cover behind a near by stalagmite, and watched as Kyle battled the monster. Yet it was clear that he was over matched. The Dragon thrashed about like the wildest of wild lions, its jaws coming within a few inches of crushing the one man who hadn't run away the first time he met her. She looked over and saw Ron lying unconscious, he'd been like a brother too her, her best friend, the only person she could truly call her friend. Then with a swing of its mighty tail, the Dragon knocked Kyle against the wall of the cavern, she watched in horror as Kyle's body slid down the wall, coming to rest on a pile of bones. It was the final straw, for the first time in her life Kim felt the Dark Side's full embrace over come her. Her emerald eyes began glowing a frightening shade of yellow, the look to her face became almost non human, a sinister smile crept over her face as her lightsaber snapped into her gloved hand.

Kim attacked the Dragon with the furry of a ravenous lion. The Dragon was caught off guard, as Kim's saber plunged into its side. The Dragon howled in pain, as Kim sliced a huge gash into its side. With the look of a ravenous wolf to her eyes, Kim raised her hand, and began focusing the Force around the Dragon's neck. She could hear the Dragon pleading for mercy through the Force, but Kim was not in the mood to show mercy, she clenched the Force tighter and tighter around the Dragon's long neck, till at last the head snapped off, showering Kim in the Dragon's blood.

Kyle came too just after Kim had defeated the Greater Krayt Dragon. He saw Kim standing there, small rivers of blood flowing from her, but he could tell it wasn't Human blood. He ran up to Kim's side, to find her panting, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Kyle," Kim said, as she felt Kyle's hand on her shoulder, "what happened?"

"That is the power of the Dark Side," Kyle said, "you'll do well to remember what you've done here."

"Why?" Kim said, as she fell into his arms.

"You're walking the same path your father took," Kyle replied, "the only thing that saved him was the fact he remembered what he'd done." Kim didn't want to hear anymore, it wasn't the first time she'd felt the Dark Side's grasp, but this time she was truly frightened, the first time she was able to fight the Dark Side back, but this time it had nearly consumed her.

"Kyle," Kim said, weeping, "what's happening to me, it feels like there's another person in me, someone evil, cruel."

"I know how it feels," Kyle replied, as he began to think back to his days as Dark Jedi, "I know all too well. But you must understand a true Jedi knows how to tame that evil being, and control it." Kim didn't reply, buried her head in Kyle's chest, she had never been so frightened in her life, all this time she thought she was different Shego, and now she began fearing that she was following the same path that had destroyed Rachel Possible.

Stay Tuned For Chapter XIX: Fall of a Heroine: The Birth of Darth Kira

PS: Well we're coming to the moment everyone has waited for, Kim's Fall


	19. Chapter XIX: Fall of a Heroine Part I

Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal

BY Dragonfang33

Chapte XIX

Fall of a Heroine: Part I: Dark Prince

Location: Outside of the Krayt Dragon Lair, Tatooine

The quartet made their way back into the blinding light of the sun, the ring that had been hidden so long ago grasped in Kim's hands. Yet off all it was Kim who had emerged the most changed, the Dark Side had grown even stronger within her, and now she was fearing what could happen if she ever gave into it.

"I think we should head back," Kyle said, pointing toward the suns, by now it was nearly dark, and other Tusken Clans would be out marauding soon, "it'll be dark soon." No sooner had Kyle said that when he felt a massive disturbance in the Force. Normally disturbances, even if they were great, would leave a Jedi in a weakened state, but this disturbance was strong enough to knock the three Force Sensitives to the ground.

"What was that?" Ron ventured, as he regained his footing.

"A disturbance," Kyle replied, "stronger then anything I've ever felt, I feel something terrible has happened."

"Question: What would that something be Master?" HK47 ventured, "oh I do hope it's something to shoot."

"I don't know," Kyle replied, helping Kim up, "but what ever it was, it isn't good."

"How do you know that?" Kim asked, with a dazed look to her eye.

"Because," Kyle replied, "the disturbance was the strongest Dark Side flux I've seen in the past three years." Kim and Ron seemed to go white in the face, finally Ron asked the question.

"What could give off such a massive Dark Side Disturbance?" Ron asked, wiht a nervous tone to his voice.

"I don't know," Kyle replied, "the last time I ever felt something even remotely close to it was three years ago, and I'm not talking about Darth Plaguies." Kim was about to ask who Kyle was referring to, but was soon cut off by HK47.

"Statement: I do believe it would be best if we returned to the Tuskens before they kill us," HK47 said, "on second thought let's stay here for a little while longer."

"You really do have a short circuit don't you?" Ron inquired, eyeing the Droid with an evil eye.

"Statement: If by short circuit you mean someone who loves to kill worthless meatbags like you then yes," HK47 replied.

"I have to agree with crazy on the first part," Kim added, "we should head back, before

the Tuskens start thinking we tricked them."

Location: Derelict Sandcrawler, Junland Wastes, Next day.

The twin suns rose over a field of carnage, bodies of fallen Tusken Raiders littered the ground, with the remains of their beloved Banthas lying broken and scattered. Some of the bodies bore marks of Blaster fire; others though bore marks of lightsabers. The Tuskens belongings were scattered about, broken Gaffi sticks lay all over, sacred carvings passed down from father to sun still remained clenched in the bandaged hand of its owner, or lay broken and scattered in the sand.

"Depressed Statement: We missed all the fun Master," HK47 said, breaking the eerie silence that had fallen over the site.

"What happened," Kim asked, "were they attacked by another clan?"

"No," Kyle replied, "these blast marks are too accurate for Sand People, only Imperial Stormtroopers are so précised. But some weren't killed by blaster fire, they were killed by lightsaber."

"Lightsaber," Ron replied, suddenly, he felt a sharp disturbance in the Force, and just before he could reach his lightsaber, he found Boba Fett's green blade under his chin.

"Ron," Kim shouted, but not before Shirus grabbed her from behind.

"Sorry sister," Shirus said, sinisterly, "but you know how it is." Kyle was just about to draw his own saber, when a dark figure emerged from the desert.

"Valarium," Kyle snarled, as he eyed the Dark Prince with fire in his eyes.

"Well, well," Valarium replied, as he pulled the Ring from Kim's fingerer, "this seems almost too easy, just like what I did to Taurus." Mention of his home planet, and what Valarium had done to his parents was all that was needed to arouse Kyle's anger.

"At least I don't murder innocent people," Kyle snapped, as he and Valarium circled around each other like hawks, waiting for the other to strike.

"Honestly," Valarium said, as he tossed the ring into the air, "you Jedi are all alike, believing that those who have the Force are meant to protect. Tell me did the people of Japan thank you when you defeated that Princess Kigulia?" He turned his attention to Kim, "or have the people of Middleton ever thanked you for placing your life on the line for them?"

"At least we don't kill innocents," Kim snapped, her eyes alight with fury, "we're not a monster like you." Valarium cracked a sinister smile, and proceeded to slap Kim as hard as he could.

"Monster," Valarium shouted, "every visionary has been called that at least once. The Jedi still don't get it, do you honestly think we were born as Gods if we weren't meant to rule over all inferiors?"

"Is that what you told those villagers?" Kyle snapped, as the screams of children and their parents filled his mind, memories of a Demon destroying a dam, memories of the Dark Prince personally executing all survivors.

"They were inferiors," Valarium replied, with a sinister smile creeping across his face, "not even worthy of a passing glance, my own father lacked vision, though he's finally come around." Kyle looked at Valarium with a hint of confusion to his eyes.

"Impossible," Kyle replied, "Palpatine died at Endor, and his last clone was destroyed years ago."

"Indeed," Valarium added, "but my father has risen again, and you'll meet him soon enough, and you'll all share the same fate as your weakling parents." That was the final straw.

"HK47," Kyle snarled, his eyes alight with fury, "DESTROY HIM!"

"Joyous Statement:" HK47 replied, "It makes my servos sing with joy to see such blood lust in you master." HK47 raised his blaster, and fired a burst at the Dark Prince.

Valarium simply snickered, as he held his hand out, deflecting the bursts harmlessly to the side.

"Seems like I can finally have some fun," Valarium snickered, as he Force Threw HK47 into the Sandcrawler, knocking the assassin droid out, then he eyed Boba Fett and Shirus, "turn them loose, I'll deal with them personally this time." Boba Fett turned Ron loose with out asking, he knew better then to question one of Valarium's orders, but Shirus protested.

"Master," Shirus said, "we've got Kim helpless, now's the perfect time for me to kill her." Valarium didn't listen, as he raised his hand, and discharged a burst of Force Lightning, which slammed into the ground around Shirus's feet.

"You'll learn your place Apprentice," Valarium snarled, "now do as I say or my next shot won't miss."

"As you wish Master," Shirus replied, with a hint of anger to her voice.

"Now," Valarium continued, "let's see how well you three bare against me."

"Dude," Ron replied, with a hint of overconfidence to his voice, "you don't even have a lightsaber, so." Ron was cut off by the sounds of not one, but two lightsabers activating. Ron's face went white; two blood red lightsaber blades had emerged from Valarium's gauntlets.

"Seems you've forgotten," Valarium snarled, "my lightsabers are rather unique."

"Big deal," Kim replied, as she Force Pulled her own saber into her hand, "If I can defeat Drakken and Shego, you shouldn't be a problem." Kim charged toward the Dark Prince, her eyes full of confidence.

"KIM WAIT," Kyle shouted, but it was too late. Kim leapt into the air, but before she could bring her saber down upon her target, she felt her air way begin to constrict, and in the space of a few seconds found herself locked in a Force Grip.

"Pathetic," Valarium said, laughing, "at least your weakling mother was willing to scream a little." He deactivated one of his sabers, and proceeded to plunge his fist right into her gut. With a sinister grin to his face, the Dark Prince dropped his pray.

"Next," Valarium snarled, he didn't have long to wait. Ron jumped into the fray, but unlike Kim was able to engage the Dark Prince in lightsaber combat. For the first few minutes of the duel, Ron seemed to have the advantage, and even looked like he may prove victorious, but it was soon clear that the design of Valarium's gauntlets gave him a clear advantage, the Dark Prince was able to discharge a burst of Force Lightning, which knocked Ron off balance enabling Valarium to get the upper hand. The Dark Prince lunged at Ron, and as quickly as Ron had attacked him, Valarium karate chopped Ron in the neck, knocking the young warrior out. Then Valarium turned his attention to the remaining member of the group, Kyle Wolf.

The quiet that had fallen over the desert was soon broken by the sounds of lightsabers crashing into each other. For a while it seemed that Kyle had the upper hand, but it didn't take long for Valarium to turn the tide, and fight Kyle into a corner. Kyle managed to block most of the Dark Prince's moves, but Valarium simply spun kicked him in the face, throwing the Force Knight to the ground. Valarium cracked a sinister smile, as he turned to take his leave. But no sooner had he turned his back on Kyle when he felt an incredibly powerful surge in the Force. The Dark Prince turned around, to find Kyle standing, his eyes where now blood red with fury. The Force poured from the Force Knight like a blast furnace, in the form of streams of raw fire, emerging from the ground and forming a large circle. Kyle clenched his fists gathering the fire that had erupted around him into a wall of flame.

"It's not often I have to use this," Kyle snapped, "FIRE STORM." He brought his hands around, and sent the wall of flame toward Valarium.

Valarium quickly raised his arm, and just as Kyle's attack slammed into him, it seemed to part. Kyle fell to his knees, his energy all but spent.

"Pathetic," Valarium shouted, as he slammed his fist into Kyle's face. As Kyle's body hit the ground, Valarium gazed at the ring he'd taken from Kim. Suddenly the ring jumped to life, revealing the next map.

"Kashyyyk," Valarium said, smiling sinisterly, "Perfect, Shirus," Shirus didn't reply, she'd never even seen Drakken handle his enemies personally, but the Dark Prince had defeated not only Kim Possible like she was nothing, but both Ron Stoppable and Kyle Wolf as well.

"SHIRUS," Valarium shouted, finally getting his apprentice's attention.

"Yes Master," Shirus replied.

"Radio for a pick up," Valarium ordered

"Yes my lord," Shirus replied, before turning to the quartet in the desert, "What about Kimmie and her companions?"

"Leave them for the Krayt Dragons," Valarium snarled, "we've got bigger things to worry about." The sound of an Imperial Landing Craft filled the site. In the space of a few seconds the Landing Craft touched down.

"Make it quick sir," the Officer near the entrance said, as the evil trio boarded, "our sensors picked up a freighter heading this way from Mos Eisly." Valarium eyed the officer coldly.

"Should we take it out my lord?" the Officer inquired

"No," Valarium ordered, "get us back to the ships, and get the Imperial Rising on the line, and have them leave our friends a little surprise."

"Yes my Lord," the Officer replied, as the Gangway closed and the Landing Craft lifted off to return to the Black Guard Fleet.

The Raven's Sun was skimming across the Dune Sea in an attempt to locate the expedition.

"Mistress Joss," 3PO said, "I'm positive Master Wolf and Mistress Possible will be quite upset with you if they find out you disobeyed them." Joss though wasn't listening, she had just learned how to handle the vessel a few hours ago, and though she was only ten Joss was able to pilot the vessel like a pro.

"I don't care about that tin man," Joss replied, "I know their in trouble, and I'll be hog tied on a hot day in January before I let Kyle or Kim die, and if you're too dang chicken to help I'll just leave you here."

"Tin Man, Chicken," 3PO replied, "Now see here young lady," 3PO's statement was interrupted by R2 whistling in agreement.

"What do you mean she's right," 3PO inquired, "R2-D2 just because I happen to scream like a little girl and run around like a maniac when ever there's danger afoot doesn't make me a coward." R2 whistled his reply.

"Now that's going too far," 3PO shouted, "I do not cry for my mommy when ever we're in trouble." R2 ignored his counterpart's protests, and whistled to Joss.

"What did the trash can say?" Joss asked, eyeing 3PO.

"He said the sensors have picked up a life reading," 3PO replied, "Master Stoppable's if I'm not mistaken, and he added I'm not a trash can." Joss's face lit up when 3PO said that at least Ron was still alive.

The Raven's Sun sat down near the battle site, and as its boarding ramp lowered, Joss raced out to see Kim tending to Kyle's wounds.

"What happened?" Joss asked

"Valarium," Kim replied, Joss took notice of the darker tone to her cousin's voice, she also took notice that there was far more anger in it then usual.

"You okay," Ron said, as he helped HK47 up.

"Angry Statement:" HK47 snarled, "Where is that meat bag, I'll tear his flesh from his bones."

"Yep HK's alright," Ron replied, as he went over to help Kim and Kyle, before taking notice of Joss.

"How did you get here?" Ron asked, confused

"R2 taught me how to fly the ship," Joss replied, Kim didn't hear Ron's reply, but it was becoming harder and harder to conceal her jealously, not only at Ron but at Kyle as well, she'd long known how powerful he was, but seeing his Firestorm technique for the second time only made her crave the kind of power he and Shego had even more. Yet what made her crave that kind of power was Ron and Kyle themselves, ever since Kyle had returned, Ron had become more and more confident with himself, and now he was over taking her in every possible way. No she was the hero and he was her sidekick, one way or the other she'd find a way to put both Kyle and Ron in their places.

"Now what?" Kim inquired.

"We go after them," Kyle replied, as he regained his footing, "I hope."

"Well if you must know," Kim added, "I happened to overhear Valarium mention where they were heading."

"Where KP," Ron asked.

"Kashyyyk," Kim replied, as she made her way to the Raven's Sun, "Well what are you guys waiting for?" Kyle and Ron didn't reply, they could feel the Dark Side growing more powerful within Kim by the minute.

"What do we do about her now?" Ron inquired

"Keep one hand on your lightsaber," Kyle replied, both men knew what that meant; at the rate her jealousy was growing it wouldn't take much too make to make her turn. But for now all they could do was wait.

Stay Tuned For Chapter XX: Fall of a Heroine: Part II: The Birth of Darth Kira

PS: My apologies for not getting to the good part, but I had to cut this one in half due to the length of the chapter, plus I felt it would be better break Kim's fall into two parts.

PSS: This chapter marks the end of Sailor Moon: Redemption in terms of time line

PSSS: Stuff about Demons and a Sailor Moon villain, are references to three new fanfics.


	20. Chapter XX: Fall of a Heroine Part II

Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XX

Fall of a Heroine Part II: The Birth of Darth Kira

Location: Orbit above Tatooine

The sand colored sky of Tatooine faded in the background as the Raven's Sun made its way across the blackness of space. Almost as soon as the ship had cleared Tatooine's gravity, the scanners went haywire.

"We've got company," Kyle shouted, "TIE Fighters, a lot of them."

"What we do about them?" Joss asked, Kyle thought for a few seconds, as the first laser blasts impacted on the Raven's Sun's deflector shield.

"Joss," Kyle shouted, "get Ron and man one the guns, and have Kim get up here, I've got an idea." The ship shook as more laser blasts slammed into the ship, it was enough to convince Joss to do what Kyle ordered. Joss ran as fast as her short legs could carry her toward the ship's main hold.

3PO was in the midst of one of his panic attacks, when Joss finally arrived.

"AHH WE'RE UNDER ATTACK," 3PO shouted, as R2 and Rufus tried to calm the golden droid down, but like so many times before the two had degraded into an argument over how to do it.

"R2, Rufus," 3PO shouted at the top of his circuits, "This is no time for arguing over who has the better plan on calming my circuits, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE." Joss made her way pass the awkward scene to find Kim gazing out the window, but Ron was no were to be found.

"Kim," Joss shouted, "where's Ron?" Kim didn't answer, she was transfixed on the red blaster bolts streaming across the sky, though most were misses, a good chunk had scored hits, and when ever one did the small fighter erupted into a ball of flame. Though she'd seen this before, it was the person who was returning fire that made her blood boil.

For as long as she remembered, from the day she first became a crime fighter to the war against Darth Plaguies and the Order of the Shadow, Ron had always been a second banana, someone who was there merely to allow her to gain the glory, but now here they were, and it was Ron who had advanced further and faster then her, it was Ron whose Force Powers had developed faster then hers'. Deep within her heart, the Dark Side grew even stronger, as her jealousy reached dangerous levels.

"KIM," Joss shouted, finally getting Kim's attention.

"What is it Joss?" Kim asked.

"Kyle wants you on the bridge," Joss replied, "NOW." Kim didn't reply, as she pushed Joss aside, and stormed toward the bridge, just as another jolt shook the starship.

When Kim arrived at the bridge, Kyle gazed out over the battle before him, completely unmoved.

"This is a technique my father showed me," Kyle replied, "I've never tried it before since it requires two people to perform."

"Why me," Kim asked, "why not Ron?"

"Because," Kyle replied, "Ron's manning the guns, and you're the only one available. Now stand next to me." Kim stood next to Kyle as he instructed her to hold out her arms, which he copied, and together they began to focus the energy of the Force around the ship.

"Focus the Force into a ball," Kyle ordered, Kim and Kyle folded their hands into fists, and the energy they had gathered did the same.

"NOW," Kyle shouted, and together they pushed a massive collection of Force Energy, a Supreme Force Bomb, in the midst of the swarming TIE Fighters. The massive collection of Force Energy slowly began to expand, and one by one the TIE Fighters till at last it exploded, showering the small freighter with raw Force Energy. To the citizens of Tatooine for a brief moment it appeared as though a third sun had been born, and then as quickly as it had appeared it faded.

"Joss," Kyle ordered, the attack had taken a good deal of energy from him and had left him barely able to stand up, "set course for Kashyyyk." Joss didn't say anything as she imputed the coordinates R2 had shown her, and immediately the Raven's Sun made the Jump to the Kashyyyk System.

Location: Kashyyyk Orbit, Kashyyyk System, Mid-Rim

The bright green planet seemed to fill the small freighter's entire view screen. Yet through the Force one could almost hear the sounds of the dead coming from the remains of the Republic and Separatist ships that formed an artificial ring around the planet. To most the ruins looked as though they were natural formations but when one came close it was clear they were tombs, Republic Venetor Class Star Destroyers and Acclimator Class Assault Ships, and numerous Separatist ships the remains of the unlucky ones to not escape one of the final battles of the Clone Wars.

"By the Force," Kim said, as she gazed upon the remains of the two great fleets, "what happened?"

"Remnants of the Battle of Kashyyyk," Kyle replied, to Kim and Ron it was one thing to read rumors of a scene in a movie on the internet, but to see the remains of any kind of battle is another. As the Raven's Sun neared Kashyyyk's surface, a huge surge in the Force could be felt coming from the surface.

"What was that?" Ron asked, confused, "the Ring?"

"No," Kyle replied, "it's the auras of the Jedi who died down there after Order 66 was given." Kim and Ron gazed at Kyle, for them the only history they'd knew from the Clone Wars era came from Star Wars: Episodes I-II.

"What was Order 66?" Kim inquired, curiously.

"The command for the Clone Army to wipe out the old Jedi Order," Kyle replied, "or so my mother told me." It was then that Kyle sensed a familiar presence coming from the planet's surface.

"It can't be," Kyle said, to himself, as the Raven's Sun entered the atmosphere of the planet.

Location: Kachirho, Wawaatt Archipelago, Kashyyyk

Kachirho was a small costal city that had bore the brunt of the Battle of Kashyyyk during the Clone Wars, the once white sand beaches of the Wawaatt Archipelago were littered with shattered war machines from not only the Republic and Confederacy but also downed Imperial craft from the days of the Imperial Occupation, yet the most pivotal reminder were of the wars were the skeletons of the clones of the 41st Elite Legion and 327th Star Corps, as well as the remains of Imperial Stormtroopers, and the broken remains of Separatist Battle Droids.

In the years since the Battle of Endor the ruins of war had become a city unto themselves, with traders setting up small outposts among the ruins of the battlefield though the Wookiees tended to keep to their tree top city, a large number of off worlders had arrived and in effect had turned the ruins of war into a thriving city of their own.

The Raven's Sun landed on one of the two landing pads that jutted out into the sea that surrounded the Archipelago. Slowly the boarding ramp lowered, and the crew exited. Next to the Raven's Sun was a ship that was identical to it in almost every aspect.

"It can't be," Kim blurted out.

"Question:" HK47 piped in, "It's a heavily Modified Corelleian YT1300 class Freighter, owned by a worthless meat bag what's so special about it?"

"Has your computer brain shorted out," Kim replied, "that's the Millennium Falcon."

"Han, Chiwie," Kyle shouted, "I guess their not here, but for now let's concentrate on finding the ring."

"I agree," Ron added, "so where would it be?"

"I wouldn't know," Kyle replied, "we'll just have to ask around, and the best place to start at any one of these trader outposts is the cantina."

"We're ready," Joss piped in, "just say the word."

"Joss," Kyle replied, "I need you and the Droids to stay here and guard the ship."

"Oh Come ON," Joss screamed, "I haven't had a chance to have any fun on this little adventure, I mean just because Kim and Ron have superpowers doesn't mean." Kyle cut her off right there.

"Fine," Kyle shouted, "after all Wookiees tend to be friendlier then Sand People, HK, stay with the ship, and try not to blast R2 and 3PO apart."

"Angry Statement: As you wish Master," HK47 groaned, "though it makes me so angry to miss out on all the fun."

"Any Imperials show up," Ron said, "you can blast them, and/or slice and dice them."

"Joyous Statement: I certainly hope so," HK47 replied.

Location: Raging Wookiee Cantina, Kachirho Trading City, Wawatt Archipelago, Kashyyyk

The Raging Wookiee Cantina was the only cantina on Kashyyyk, built out of the remains of a Republic A6 Juggernaght class Heavy Assault Vehicle, and was frequented by the various traders and smugglers who happened to pass through the Kashyyyk System, the Raging Wookiee had seen all sorts, from every corner of the Galaxy, so no one really paid any attention when Kyle entered, but when Kim, Ron, and Joss entered, they attracted the same kind of stares they had seen back in Mos Eisily.

"Hay," a young kid said, pulling at Kim's pant leg, "are you an Angel?" Kim looked at the kid with a confused grin to her face. The last time she'd heard that line was in Star Wars: Episode I.

"A what?" Kim asked, though she knew what he meant.

"An Angel," the kid replied, "my mommy and daddy say the deep space pilots talk about them, they live on the moons of Iego," suddenly the child changed her question, "are you an Elf?" This was a shock, not only to Kim but to Kyle, and Ron as well.

"A what?" Kim asked, this time totally confused.

"An Elf," the kid replied, "the pilots who fly into the Deep Core often talk about them, the most fair, and majestic creatures in the Galaxy, they live on a planet called Elysian, I think." As Kim tied to straighten the kid's confusion out, something caught Kyle's attention out of the corner of his eye. Standing at the bar was a something that hadn't been seen in the Galaxy since the Nega War, over 33,000 years ago, a Sailor Scout. But to Kyle it wasn't just any Sailor Scout, she was dressed in a traditional Sailor Scout uniform, a sailor like uniform, with a black mini skirt, her trade mark though was the large key like staff she carried, to Kyle she was someone he never wanted to see again, Sailor Pluto, his old apprentice.

Ron took notice of the change in Kyle's mood, and the fact that his eyes were alight with fury added to what Ron feared.

"Kyle," Ron said, "Kyle don't."

"Relax," Kyle snarled, "I'm not going to do what you think." Kyle stormed toward the bar.

"I always wondered when you'd show your face again," Kyle snarled. Pluto hesitated for a second.

"Kyle Wolf," Pluto didn't have a chance to finish her statement before Kyle's fist slammed into her face, knocking her into a table near the bar.

"I've learned to hate you, Neptune, and Uranus with the utmost intensity in the last three years," Kyle snarled, by now the bar patrons had begun cheering Kyle and Pluto on, expecting a fight. Just as Kyle reached for his saber, he felt a weapon pressing against his head; he turned to find Ron holding a Blaster Pistol to his head.

"That's going to far Kyle," Ron shouted, "it's not the Jedi Way."

"In case you haven't noticed," Kyle replied, "I'm not exactly a Jedi, and I would appreciated if you stayed out of this."

"Kyle," Kim said, "Ron's right, you're acting like Valarium." Kyle took his hand off his saber, and for the first time in his life he backed down.

"We'll settle our score another time," Kyle snarled.

"Picking a fight with you isn't why I'm here Wolf," Pluto replied, "I'm hear in violation of the Council of Force Guardians to offer you a truce. The Future Uranus, Neptune and I fight for is in even greater danger, the very events that will guarantee Crystal Tokyo's existence are in danger. We need your help, won't you?" Kyle stopped her right there.

"I trained you," Kyle shouted, "I trusted you with my master's teachings; despite the fact you hurled me into a time and place I didn't want to be. In the end you betrayed my trust, and trained two Sailor Scouts who have already disgraced the uniform they wear, and in the process corrupted my master's teachings to support a future the Jedi wanted no part of."

"You don't understand," Pluto replied, as the memory of her fight with Kyle on the crater of Mt. Fuji came back, "If Crystal Tokyo exists, then this war will be over."

"At the price of innocents in this time period," Kyle snarled, he turned to face Kim, Ron and Joss, "and what of my friends?"

"They have to give up there Pure Hearts to ensure," Kyle cut her off right there and then.

"I won't let that happen," Kyle snarled, "you betrayed me once, I won't allow you to take Kim from me."

"You still don't understand," Pluto shouted, "I never meant to betray you."

"I UNDERSTAND PLENTY," Kyle shouted, his face no longer seemed human, his eyes had begun glowing bright yellow, "CRYSTAL TOKYO IS A FUTURE I WANT NO PART OF, AND I'D RATHER DIE BEFORE I'D EVER SWARE ALLEGENCE TO YOUR PRECIOUS NEO QUEEN SERENITY, AND I WON'T SACRIFICE THE ONE PERSON I LOVE TO ENSURE IT EXISTS, NOR WILL I SACRIFACE RON OR JOSS." By now the Dark Side was flowing from him like a blast furnace.

"I guess this means we must remain enemies," Pluto replied, "I only hope that you're not making a mistake Kyle, we'll be waiting when you return to Earth." Kyle slammed his fist onto one of the tables.

"Impressive," a strong voice said, from behind him, "I always thought Luke taught you Jedi to control your emotions." Kyle and Ron looked toward a table in the far back of the cantina. The very sight of the man sitting at the table was enough to make Kim's eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

He was a middle aged man dressed in a long sleeve, weather beaten shirt, with a black vest, his blue and red pants were stuffed into his knee high boots, and at his side was his trademark DL44 Blaster Pistol, his brown hair flowed around his face, and his face hinted a combination of arrogance, and pride.

"You're, you're," Kim was suddenly at a loss for words, "you're Han Solo."

"Guilty as charge," Han replied, "by the way that's General Han Solo, First Husband of the New Republic, to all the commoners." Kim could barely contain her excitement; of all the characters she'd seen in the Star Wars Saga, Han Solo had always been her favorite.

"So you know who I am," Han replied, "who are you pretty lady?"

"Possible Ron," Kim replied, "I mean Joss Wolf, um, Kim Possible. I'm sorry I've always been a fan of yours." A confused look crept across Hans' face.

"Didn't know I was so famous outside of New Republic Space," Han replied, "yet I've flown from one side of this Galaxy to the other, I've seen a lot of strange things, but I've never seen anyone dressed as oddly as you three, and if it weren't for the lightsabers, I'd swear you were Imperials." Ron suddenly nudged Kyle in the chest.

"What's with this guy?" Ron asked

"Han Solo has always had a reputation as a bit of braggart," Kyle replied

"I heard that Jed," Han replied, "now," he changed the subject, "what brings three Jedi out here to the Mid-Rim, I figured you were investigating the two Super Star Destroyers Chewie and I passed coming here." The mention of two Super Star Destroyers aroused Kyle's interest.

"I don't remember passing two Imperial Vessels," Kyle replied

"Imperial Ships always pass through here, they hide in the wreckage, very difficult to spot," Han replied, "now answer my question why are you guys on Kashyyyk?"

"We're looking for something," Ron added.

"What exactly?" Han asked

"A Ring Mr. Solo," Joss replied, "it contains part of a map, to the Kyber Crystal." Han began laughing.

"Please that's just an old Silver Millennium legend," Han said, barely able to contain his laughter, "Listen, if you guys are serious Chewie is meeting with the chieftain of this region, Tarfful, I think, he should be back any time now. We can meet him by the border."

Location: Kachirho Trading City/Shadowland border

The group gathered near the border, gazing into the seemingly endless jungle that stretched out before them. For Kim, Joss, and Ron it was a world they had seen only in movies, but for Han it was like a second home, and to Kyle it was just another rock in the Galaxy.

"So," Ron asked, tugging at his shirt collar, "when can we expect this Chewie guy to return?"

"Any minute now," Han replied, suddenly two figures emerged from the forest. They were human only in outline. They were twice the size of a man and covered in thick brown or dark brown fur, their faces looked like a combination of a baboon and a bear. They were Wookiees, but to Ron they were his worst nightmare come to life.

"GIANT MONKEYS," Ron shouted, before screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What's the problem kid," Han asked, "you act like you've never seen a Wookiee before?"

"He's scared to death of Monkeys," Kim added, "he ran out of the theater when Chewie first appeared on the screen."

"Excuse me," Han asked, inquisitively, "What do you mean by theater?"

"To these two," Kyle replied, "you and Chewie are just movie characters, and in terms of Ron, you bearly say the word Monkey and he'll scream like a little girl, run around like a maniac, and jump out a third story window."

"Well then I hate to tell him," Han replied, with his typical tough guy snicker, "Kashyyyk is the Wookiee homeworld, and has nothing but Wookiees." Ron heard every thing Han said.

"Then that means," Ron said, nervously, but soon he was screaming his lungs out, "WORST NIGHTMARE, WORST NIGHTMARE, WORST NIGHTMARE," in the space of a few seconds he began running about the beach like a madman, "WE'RE ON A PLANET OF GIANT MONKEYS." Chewbacca and Tarfful approached the group, despite Ron running about like a lunatic. Han and Chewie embraced each other for a brief second.

"Han," Kyle said, "can you ask them if they've," he was interrupted by Ron's screaming.

"PLANET OF GIANT MONKEYS," Ron shouted as he ran passed.

"Can you ask them if they've," Kyle asked again, but was once again interrupted.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO SEES THE GIANT MONKEYS?" Ron shouted, at the top of his lungs. That was the final straw. Kyle asked Han for his weapon, and just as Ron ran past, fired off a single blaster bolt which passed just in front of Ron, before striking one of the trees.

"Are you quite finished?" Kyle shouted.

"Yes," Ron replied, out of breath.

"Now," Kyle said, returning Han's weapon, "ask them if they've seen, or heard of a Ring hidden somewhere on this planet?"

"What about it pal," Han asked, "seen any strange Rings lying about?" Chewbacca's reply was almost incomprehensible to the group, but to Han it was easily translated.

"He said," Han replied, "that there has been an increase in Imperial Activity regarding an ancient temple." Tarfful suddenly broke in.

"Tarfful says that the temple houses the tomb of Rowwark, one of the four Jedi who hid the Kyber Crystal after the Nega War ended," Han added.

"Can he tell us where this temple is," Kim asked.

Tarfful's reply was quick.

"He said its hidden deep in the jungle," Han replied, "however they also spotted Imperial Forces landing near the temple." Kyle froze for a moment, as he attempted to formulate a plan. For all they knew Valarium had already retrieved the Ring.

"How far is it from the Imperial Landing site to the temple," Kyle asked, "and is it possible for the Empire to locate the temple?" Chewbacca's reply was swift.

"Chewie says no," Han replied, "the temple's location is a secret known only to the

Chieftains and the King."

"Great," Kim added, "That means we could be stuck wondering around that jungle for days, or months." Ron didn't want to hear anymore.

"We do have one advantage," Kyle added, "Chewbacca and Tarfful can lead us to the temple." Most in the group agreed with Kyle's plan, with the exception of Ron.

"I'm not going any where with two Giant Monkeys," Ron protested.

"You say that again and you'll find out what my boot feels like," Kyle snarled, a stream of fire erupting from his hand, "when it kicks your front teeth out." Ron decided to back down.

"Okay then," Kyle continued, "Ron, Joss, you'll both accompany me, and the Wookiees to the Temple. Kim I want you to check out the Imperial Landing Site, and see if you can recover the Ring that was captured."

"Now wait a second," Ron protested, "You're sending KP into an Imperial Base Camp with out back up?"

"That's what I said," Kyle replied, "I think it's about time she had a mission of her own." He shot a smile at Kim.

"Um thanks," Kim replied.

"Move out," Kyle ordered, before turning to face Kim.

"Hay Kim," Kyle continued, "May the Force be with you."

"And with you," Kim hesitated for a moment, "my love." Ron though simply cracked a smile, for him just seeing his best friend happy was all that mattered.

Location: Black Guard Landing Site, Shadowlands, Kashyyyk

When Kim came upon the Imperial Landing Site she immediately Force Pulled her lightsaber into her hand, yet the site seemed strange, three Imperial Landing Craft were in the clearing yet no one was around, not even a turret or a sentry. As Kim made her way toward the first landing craft she felt a familiar presence approaching from behind her.

She didn't even remember switching her lightsaber on, but in the space of a few seconds she found herself with her blade under Darth Shirus's neck.

"You surprise me Kimmie," Shirus replied, with a sinister grin to her face.

"What about Shirus?" Kim snarled.

"Still playing Wolf's attack dog," Shirus replied, "I thought you'd have learned by now."

"Learned what," Kim asked, barely able to contain her disgust at her sister's presence.

"Did it ever occur to you that you were meant for greater things, other then fighting me," Shirus replied, "after all we're family not enemies."

"YOU ABANDONED THE POSSIBLE NAME LONG AGO," Kim snarled.

"Temper now Kimmie," Shirus replied, "tell me, didn't you ever wonder why mom and dad didn't tell you who I really was? Or why Kyle is holding you back?" By now Kim didn't want to hear anymore.

"Kyle would never hold me back," Kim shouted, "and mom and dad had there reasons."

"True," Shirus replied, "mom and dad had their reasons, but I know Kyle better then you. I know what he's capable of. To the people of Earth and to the people of the Galaxy he's a hero who surpasses you, and he knows this. He's jealous of you and that's why he's holding you back. Father knew you had great potential but he too was jealous of your power, just as mom was jealous of my power." Kim didn't want to believe what she was hearing, but she couldn't help but wonder if Shirus was speaking the truth.

"You're lying," Kim snapped, refusing to believe what her sister had just told her.

"Why do you think Ron's advanced farther then you," Shirus asked, "after all you know he's a clown?" The very mention of Ron surpassing her both in Lightsaber combat, and Force Using only served to increase her jealousy.

"He's only advanced farther and faster," Shirus continued, "because Kyle was willing to show him the ropes instead of you. Think about it Kimmie, you can do anything, and yet here you are out in the middle of no where while your so called friends take all the glory for themselves." By now Kim's jealously had reached its boiling point, the words that came out of Kim's mouth next, were words she never imagined she would speak.

"Teach me," Kim said, "I want to know your power Rachel," for the first time ever, she'd called Shego by her real name, "I want to prove to Kyle that I'm twice as strong as any Jedi," her eyes began to glow bright yellow, and her next words came in a voice that was full of hate and malice, "especially Ron."

"Kneel," Shirus ordered, Kim did exactly what Shirus had commanded, "from this day forth you shall be known as Darth Kira."

"Thank you," Kira said, "my Mistress."

"Rise," Shirus ordered. With that it was done, Kim Possible was dead, and in her place was a Sith.

Stay Tuned for Chapter XXI: A Friendship in Flames

Well here's the moment you've all been waiting for, sorry if the Dialogue sounds funny, or if some scenes seem weird.


	21. Chapter XXI: A Friendship in Flames

Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal

By Dragonfang33

Chapter XXI

A Friendship in Flames

Location: Raging Wookiee Cantina, Kachirho Trading City, a few hours later

The tears that rolled down the child's face were ones of confusion and anger. One by one the cloaked figure cut down the bar patrons, a blue lightsaber clenched in the figure's hand. Yet what made the child's blood boil was the face that she saw beneath the cloak. Not long ago she had asked Darth Kira if she was an Angel, or an Elf? She soon had her answer; Darth Kira's blue blade sliced through the bar like the bar wasn't even there.

"Found you brat," Darth Kira snarled, her once emerald eyes had long since changed to a terrifying yellow, a long time ago those same eyes reflected love and friendship, now all they reflected was raw hatred. Darth Kira cracked a sinister smile as she brought her lightsaber down on the child, cleaving her in half. Kira let out a sinister laugh as she made her way out of the cantina.

"Weaklings," Kira said, turning back on the carnage she'd left behind. Blaster holes covered the cantina, bodies cleaved in half, or missing limbs. Kira couldn't have been more proud of what she'd done.

Darth Kira made her way toward the burning ruins of the Wookiee Village, and soon met up with her sister at the base of the .

"The Trading Post has been destroyed Mistress," Kira replied, kneeling before Shirus.

"You've done well Apprentice," Shirus replied, the sound of heavy boots slamming onto the dry ground filled the air; Valarium appeared out of the gathering mist like an angel of death. At his side were Boba Fett, and one of his bodyguards.

"Have you found it?" Valarium snarled.

"Not yet my Lord," Shirus replied, "but thanks to our new ally we have someone who may know." Shirus motioned for two stormtroopers to bring forth the prisoner. It was an elderly Wookiee dressed in the bright red robes of a Shaman.

"Tell me where the Ring is," Valarium snarled, the Wookiee looked at the Dark Prince, his eyes alight with fury, and defiance.

"TELL ME NOW," Valarium snarled, striking the Wookiee with his gloved hand. He spied something out of the corner of his eye; it was a Female Wookiee holding her infant sun.

"Shirus, Kira," Valarium ordered, "bring those two over here." The Dark Sisters grabbed the mother and her child and as hard as they could threw the mother at the Dark Prince's feet, the only thing the Female Wookiee felt was one of Valarium's wrist mounted lightsabers under her throat.

"TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW," Valarium shouted. The Shaman finally growled a response.

"Fett," Valarium said, "What did this weakling furball say?"

"He said," Fett replied, "the Main Temple in the Wookiee Village." Valarium cracked a sinister smile, as he plunged his lightsaber into the Female Wookiee's neck, killing her almost instantly.

"Shirus," Valarium ordered, "retrieve the Ring. Kira, once she returns, kill any survivors in village. For what my father has planned the Empire has no need of worthless furballs."

"As you wish master," Shirus replied.

The Wookiee Village of Kachirho was located around a 980 meters Worshyr Tree, only one of many that dotted the Archipelago. Once it had been a thriving Wookiee Community, but now it was in ruins. The bodies of the Wookiees who inhabited the village were scattered about, some missing limbs, others were barely recognizable. The scorched boards creaked under Darth Shirus and Darth Kira's boots as the sisters made their way to a large building in the center of the village. Outside stood a large wooden statue, carved in the shape of a Wookiee warrior, in one hand he clenched what looked to be a lightsaber, in the other he held a small ring.

"Easy as pie," Shirus said, with a sinister smirk to her face. Just as her clawed hand touched the Ring, Kira sensed a disturbance, turning around she came face to face with a small mob of Wookiees. Darth Kira cracked a sinister smile.

"I handle this," Kira said, as a blue blade emerged from her lightsaber hilt. The Wookiees that surrounded the pair were armed with just their fists and a few Bowcasters. Darth Kira cracked a sinister smile as she brought her lightsaber down on the first Wookiee, decapitating him. It was then that the Wookiees opened fire. Kira managed to deflect most of the Bowcaster bolts, yet she still had to learn how to deflect them back at the people who fired them; however one bolt brushed past her, cutting a small hole into her black mission shirt.

"Big mistake," Kira said, angrily, she leapt into the air, and brought her saber down on yet another Wookiee. The others did everything they could to try and halt the Sith Lady's rampage, but it was to no avail, with the Force; Darth Kira was twice as fast as any of the Wookiees. In the space of a few minutes the only sounds that were heard were the sounds of Wookiee bodies hitting the wooden walk way.

"So not the Drama," Kira replied, as she deactivated her blade. As she made her way back, one of the Wookiees suddenly grabbed Kira by the leg, and with his last bit of strength did something most Wookiees never did, he delivered his final words in Galactic Basic.

"Blood for Blood," the Wookiee snarled before he became one with the Force.

"You've done well my apprentice," Shirus replied.

"Thank you Mistress," Kira replied, as she licked the Wookiee blood from her glove.

Location: Tomb of Rowwark

The light from Ron's lightsaber was the first light to penetrate the cob web covered tomb in almost 33 millennia. For the Humans who had entered the tomb Rowwark was a rarity a Wookiee Jedi, but over the course of three years Kyle had learned plenty about Rowwark, and knew that like his own ancestor Cale Wolf, Rowwark had been one of the four Jedi chosen to hide the Kyber Crystal, unfortunately the location of the Crystal itself was lost when those four Jedi died, the only clues left were the Rings Kyle and his friends had been searching for.

In the center of the large room, was a massive gray stone sarcophagus, inscribed with Ancient Wookiee Runes. Around the sarcophaguses were four lit torches, arranged in a square pattern.

"Ron give me a hand," Kyle said, as he approached the sarcophaguses.

"And look at, AND THEN TOUCH, Giant Monkey Bones," Ron replied, "No thank you." Kyle simply groaned.

"I thought we were passed this whole afraid of Wookiee's thing," Kyle snarled.

"NEVER TRUST A MONKEY KYLE," Ron shouted, "I thought you knew that."

"Hay kid," Han replied, "placing his hand on Ron's shoulder, "you might not want to say that, because it's not wise to upset a Wookiee." Tarfull and Chewbacca by this point were eyeing Ron with rather mean looks to their eyes.

"You see that's why I have Rufus," he pulled Rufus from his pocket; "nobody worries about upsetting a Naked Mole Rat."

"That's because," Han replied, smugly, "Naked Mole Rats, or what ever he is, don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they're insulted, Wookiees are known to do that. And by the way that thing is just disgusting."

"Hay," Rufus replied, putting his tiny fists up, "um put um up." By now Ron had other things on his mind, he looked at Chewie and Tarful, and just by their movement they looked pretty angry at his comments.

"I see," Ron added, "I apologize." he struggled to get the last two words out.

"Okay now that we've got that out of the way," Kyle replied, "maybe someone could give me a hand with getting the lid off." The two Wookiees made their way to the sarcophaguses, and with all their strength removed the lid. Kyle activated one of the blades on his lightsaber and peered into the sarcophaguses.

"It's not in there," Kyle shouted.

"What," Ron replied, as he raced up and reluctantly gazed into the sarcophaguses. It was true, the only thing that remained in the sarcophaguses, were old bones, and a wooden lightsaber hilt. The silence that filled the room was suddenly broken by the sound of Joss screaming.

"KYLE," Joss shouted, as she raced through the archways at the far end of the room, "RON COME QUICK SOMETHING'S HAPPENED TO THE VILLAGE."

"Calm down," Kyle replied, "now tell us what happened?"

"It's burning," Joss replied, "both the Tree Village, and the trading center they're burning."

"What do you mean they're burning?" Han asked, but before Joss could give her reply both Tarful and Chewbacca raced from the tomb, and as fast as their legs could carry them, headed toward Kachirho. While it took the others a while to guess what had just happened, Han knew that something was terribly wrong.

Location: The Ruins of Kachirho, an hour later

The group couldn't believe their eyes. The village and the trading center were in ruins, with fires still burning in a few parts of both the city and the village.

"By the Force," Ron said, as he placed his hand on a Wookiee child, "not even Giant Monkeys deserved this." Ron turned to face Tarful and Chewbacca, he could see tears of rage, and the look to Chewbacca's face was one of absolute hatred, Chewie let out a loud shout, but Ron noticed that the look on Tarful's face was one of more concern, then rage.

"Han," Kyle said, "do you think you Tarful, and Chewie can check the Wookiee Village? we'll check around the Trading Village. Contact us the moment you find out anything."

"Fine," Han said, hesitantly, Han couldn't put his finger on it but the tone in Kyle's voice hinted that something was very wrong. As Han, Tarful, and Chewbacca made their way toward the burning ruins of the Kachirho.

"Uh Kyle," Ron asked, "Why are you having them check out the Village?"

"I don't want those two Wookiees around when we view the Cantina's security system," Kyle replied, "and my other reason is look at some of the bodies." Ron flipped over a Duros Spacer, and saw that he what looked like a slash shaped burn across his chest, as well as the fact that he was missing an arm.

"That Duros wasn't killed by Blaster fire," Kyle replied, "only a lightsaber makes that kind of marking." Ron knelt down by the body.

"You think Shirus or Valarium did this?" Ron asked.

"No," Kyle replied, "this doesn't seem like Valarium or Shirus's style at all."

"Who," Ron asked, confused, "who could've done this?"

"That's what I hope to find out by viewing the Cantina's security system," Kyle replied.

The interior of the Raging Wookiee Cantina looked no different, bodies were struin about the interior, some were left in tact, others had been sliced apart. Blasters were struin across the blood covered floor, some were still clenched in the hand that had fired the gun's last shot, others were scattered about, sliced in half.

"I don't think it's wise for Joss to see this," Kyle said, as he tried to activate the hologram projector.

"You guys aren't getting rid of me that easily," Joss replied, "after all I'm ready to take on the person who did this."

"You were warned," Kyle replied, as he finally was able to get the hologram projector switched on. The blue image that appeared was one of Cantina patrons firing their blasters at an unknown intruder. One by one their blaster bolts were deflected back at them, wounding or killing all they came into contact with. It was then the assailant came into view, the figure was cloaked, but it was clearly armed with a blue bladed lightsaber. As it cut down one patron after another the hood covering its head fell away, revealing a familiar face Kim Possible.

For the group gathered around the hologram projector only Kyle was able to control himself, because he'd been through this not once, but twice before. But for Ron the image was too much to bare, he stood there watching, wishing he could just tear his eyes from his head, or that the Force would strike him down where he was standing.

"It can't be," Ron said, refusing to believe what he was seeing, "it can't be." He watched as Kim's lightsaber sliced through the bar, and with a look that seemed almost joyful, watched as Kim killed the girl in cold blood.

"I can't watch anymore," Ron said, turning away from the hologram. As bad as it was for Ron, it was even worse for Joss. Ever since that horrible night in Middleton, Kim had become more then just her cousin, Kim was the closest thing she had to a mother. Joss bolted from the cantina in tears, not wanting to believe what she'd just seen.

"I'm afraid," Kyle said, but he was soon interrupted, by Ron.

"Don't say it Kyle," Ron replied, with tears in his eyes, "I know what you going to say and I'm begging you please don't make me keep that promise."

"I'm afraid," Kyle continued, "you'll have to."

"Let me fight Shirus, or Valarium," Ron pleaded, "I can't fight Kim."

"You told me once," Kyle added, "that at times friendship is more powerful then love."

"She's like my sister," Ron replied, "I can't do it."

"Kim Possible has betrayed us," Kyle said, "yet I sense that somewhere inside that monster we saw she still exists. That's why I'm asking you to keep your word."

"But I can't," Ron replied, "I've always been the sidekick; I mean I can barely hold my own against one of Valarium's stormtroopers, let alone fight Kim."

"You've saved us more times then I can count and you've proven to me that you're not the clumsy doofus everyone made you out to be," Kyle replied, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I have complete confidence in you and your skills."

"Thanks," Ron replied, the two warriors began to make their way back to the Raven's Sun.

Location: The Raven's Sun, a few hours later

Joss was sitting near the chess table, for the past few hours she had been crying her eyes out. For all who had seen that hologram it had affected her the most, in many ways Joss felt she was to blame for Kim's fall. 3PO and R2 tried to comfort her, but she would hear none of what they tried to say.

"Statement:" HK47 said, entering the main hold, "the master and one of the meatbags has returned." Kyle and Ron both made their way into the hold.

"Master Stoppable," 3PO asked, "what happened? Where's Mistress Possible?"

"You don't want to know," Ron replied, as he made his way to the cockpit.

"Master Wolf," 3PO added, "Mistress Joss is quite upset about something, I think you'd better talk to her." The only sound that Kyle heard was Joss bolting toward the Raven's Sun's crew compartment.

"Why me?" Kyle asked

"Statement:" HK47 replied, "because the little meatbag said, you're the closest thing she has to a father."

Location: Crew Compartment, Raven's Sun

Joss fell face first onto the bed, and began crying her eyes out; she looked up, and saw a photo that had been taken when Kim and Ron had visited the Ranch a few years back.

"You okay," Kyle said, entering the room, "look I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay," Joss said, whipping a tear from her eye, "after all it was my fault Kim went bad, I idolized her too much."

"Joss," Kyle said, sitting beside her, "it wasn't your fault Kim turned evil, if anyone's to blame it's me. I was her master and I didn't train her well enough."

"Maybe if I'd been a Jedi too," Joss added, "maybe I could've stopped her."

"Listen," Kyle replied, "you're destiny is on a different path from Kim's, what happened to her wasn't your fault." Joss pushed Kyle's hand away.

"Yes it was," Joss replied, whipping a tear from her eye, "maybe you should've left me to die back in Middleton, so far I'm just getting in the way. You have no idea what it's like to lose your mother to a horse riding accident, and then to watch your dad die in a hall of gunfire. You have no idea what it's like to cry yourself to sleep at night"

"I don't know about that," Kyle replied, "but I do know what it's like to lose your parents. More then that I know what it's like to cry yourself to sleep."

"Is this suppose to make me feel better?" Joss asked

"Look," Kyle replied, "by the time I was your age I was an orphan. I lost everything and everyone I ever carried about in one day." Joss looked at the Force Knight with a confused look to her face. But for Kyle his mind began to fill with images from the Black Guard's attack on Taurus, the explosion of a modified Thought Bomb, the sounds of Blaster Fire coming from his home, and worst of all returning to find the bodies of his parents, it was an image he couldn't bear to see.

"How is that even possible," Joss asked, "I mean a Jedi Knight never fails?"

"I only wish that were true," Kyle replied, "but beneath our powers and skills we're still human, still capable of making mistakes and learning from them. Believe me I know."

"Yeah and those powers of yours are what make you guys so cool," Joss replied, tears began welling up in her eyes , "I mean if I had powers like that I could've stopped Kim from going bad."

"Joss you have to understand," Kyle added, "The Force maybe powerful, but it is also dangerous. The Dark Side is always there, always whispering to you and in my case more likely to take control. In the end you alone chose what path you follow, no one can chose it for you." Kyle whipped a tear from Joss's eye. She looked into the Force Knight's blue eyes.

"I guess what I'm trying to say," Kyle added, "is that it wasn't your fault, nor was what happened to your dad your fault," Kyle paused for a brief moment, "even someone who's fallen as far as Kim has can still be brought back. It's impossible for the Light Side to be driven from anyone, the same way it's impossible for the Dark Side to be driven away." Joss looked at Kyle with a look to her face that clearly stated she didn't know understand a word of what he'd just told her.

"Excuse me," Joss asked, confused

"I'm trying to say," Kyle replied, "that there is a chance that we can turn Kim back." Joss's face suddenly lit up, but the look of joy was suddenly replaced by one of concern.

The silence of the room was soon broken by the sound of Kyle's communicator activating.

"What," Kyle replied, Joss couldn't hear the reply, but she could tell that it was urgent from the tone of Kyle's voice, "I'll be right there." Kyle turned to leave; he turned to face Joss, "I've got to go."

"Wait," Joss said, grabbing Kyle by the sleeve of his coat, "May the Force be with You, daddy." Kyle couldn't help but smile.

Location: Bridge of the Raven's Sun

"Kyle," Ron said, handing him the communicator, "it's Han," the angry snarls of Chewbacca and Tarful could be heard in the background, as Kyle grasped the communicator. The only sound that broke the silence of the bridge was the cracking noise Kyle's leather gloves made as his grip tightened on the communicator.

"Raven's Sun," Kyle said, into the communicator, "go ahead Han."

"Things are pretty bad up here," Han replied, "the whole village has been whipped out, worse Chewie tells me who ever did this made off with something very important."

"Did Chewie or Tarful specify what?" Kyle asked

"The Ring of Rowwark," Han replied, "I guess it was true that the Wookiees removed it from the tomb after the Czerka Corporation arrived." Kyle didn't reply he didn't need the Force to tell him that Kim's betrayal had cost them the last Ring.

"Thanks," Kyle said, "tell Chewie and Tarful, we'll find the person who did this, and make them pay." Kyle didn't wait for the reply, as he placed the communicator on the control panel. Kyle's face was as white as a sheet; the eerie silence that filled the cockpit was broken only when Ron finally spoke.

"If Kim gave Valarium the Ring," Ron said, "they could be anywhere in the Galaxy."

"No," Kyle replied, a hint of fear to his voice, "there's only one planet left, the planet where the Kyber Crystal is. Korriban." The tone in Kyle's voice was one Ron had never heard before, for the first time ever Ron detected fear in the Force Knight's voice.

"It's just another planet isn't it?" Ron asked, when Kyle didn't answer, Ron knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong with this planet?" Ron asked

"Korriban is a graveyard for the darkest of the Sith Lords still whispering within their tombs." Kyle replied, "A source of pure evil that has spawned threats through out the millennia."

"Are you talking about an evil planet?" Ron asked

"Not exactly," Kyle replied, as he engaged the Raven's Sun's engines. The small freighter streaked into the black emptiness of space, its destination, a planet deep in the Outer Rim.

Location: Black Guard Staging Area, outside the Tomb of Marka Ragnos, Korriban, Horuset System

It's been said that of all the planets in the Galaxy, none was more darker or evil then Korriban. This lonely isolated planet, pulses with the Dark Side of the Force, as though it had been born from the blackest depths of the Dark Side itself. Its barren windswept surface was dotted with the ruins of the ancient Sith Empire, and the remains of a Jedi Civil War era Sith Academy and what at one time had been a thriving settlement known as Dreshda. But of all its wonders, the darkest secret Korriban holds is the Valley of the Dark Lords, the final resting place of the many Dark Lords of the ancient Sith Empire.

At one time Korriban was considered a second capital of the Sith Empire, now it was a barren waste land, it's great tombs plundered, the once grand Empire that placed it in eternal darkness has long since crumbled into the pages of history, its native animals driven to madness by the Dark Side that flows through the planet's surface like a virus.

The last person to lay eyes upon the Tomb of Marka Ragnos had been a young Jedi named Jaden Korr, who soon after sealed the tomb off for what he'd hoped, would be an eternity. But for Valarium, the rubble that blocked the entrance to the massive pyramid was only a minor inconvenience.

"Foolish Jedi," Valarium said, to himself, as he used the Force to move the rubble, he turned to his escort, which consisted of Boba Fett, Darth Shirus, and Darth Kira, "Come." The group had just barely made it into the pyramid when Darth Shirus stopped.

"Wait Master," Shirus said, "I sense something," her trademark grin crept over her face, "it seems we've got visitors." Valarium suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Relax my Lord," Kira added, "Shirus and I can handle anything Wolf and Stoppable have up their sleeves."

Location: Raven's Sun Landing site, Outside of the Valley of Dark Lords

Kyle Wolf and Ron Stoppable, three years ago they had fought a duel of their own. For Ron it had been an attempt to avoid holding onto the past, for Kyle it had been an attempt to try and move into the future. In the three years since that night, a bond had formed between the two warriors, a bond formed of respect, and honor.

The only sounds that broke the eerie silence of the main hold were the sounds of Kyle and Ron preparing their gear, for the two Jedi they only needed one thing each, their lightsabers. Ron's hand was trembling as he clipped his lightsaber to his belt; time and again he tried to convince himself that the person he'd seen in the holocron on Kashyyyk wasn't Kim, but someone else.

"Fighting a friend is the hardest thing you can do," Kyle said, breaking the silence, "trust me on that."

"I know," Ron replied, "I just never expected my friendship with Kim to end this way."

"The future is never set in stone," Kyle added, "I know there is still good in her, and if anyone can bring that out it's you." Ron didn't answer.

"I also feel that maybe I owe you an apology for taking Kim from you," Kyle added

"No," Ron replied, "That duel should not have happened, it only happened because of me and no one else. I didn't respect Kim's choice, and I nearly got us both killed. If anyone apologizes it's me." Kyle simply smiled.

"Now you're talking like a Jedi," Kyle replied, before turning his attention elsewhere,

"HK47, you know the lay of the valley?"

"Statement: Oh I do indeed master," HK47 replied.

"Good," Kyle added, "then you're coming with us, and with any luck you can practice your marksmanship on a few Imperial bucket heads."

"Joyous Statement: Oh I do hope so Master," HK47 added.

"R2, 3PO," Kyle ordered, "Make sure Joss stays safe, or you answer to me."

"Very well Master Wolf," 3PO replied, nervously, R2 simply whistled his reply.

"What do you mean if I went with them I'd scream like a little girl?" 3PO asked, "R2-D2, just because I'm fond of going into a fetal position and crying for my mommy when ever there's danger doesn't make me a coward." As R2 and 3PO entered into one of their trademark arguments, Kyle, Ron, and HK47 made their way out of the ship. The moment Ron and Kyle set foot on Korriban's desolate surface; they were both over come by a massive surge in the Dark Side.

"Sheesh," Ron said, "what is this planet Dark Side central?"

"No," Kyle replied, "only those who are buried here were," he turned to face HK47, "move out." The group slowly made their way into the valley. For some the massive pyramids, and enormous statues that dotted the valley's walls ranked as some of the Galaxy's greatest art treasures. But to others they were memories of one of the Galaxy's darkest eras, and the men whose remains the pyramids contained, and the names the men bore, names like Marka Ragnos, Naga Sadow, and Tulak Hord, are cursed by billions of beings for the untold suffering their wars of conquest had unleashed upon the Galaxy.

"Sheesh," Ron said, as he looked upon one of the statues, "they should call this place the Valley of Ego."

"They may have been driven by ego," Kyle replied, "and they may have walked and thought like men, but beneath that they were vicious mindless monsters, with a thirst for power that couldn't be quenched, a thirst for power that plunged the entire Galaxy into almost 5000 years of seemingly endless war. But bad art isn't what worries me." Ron noticed the change in Kyle's voice.

"Okay what's in these tombs besides the Kyber Crystal?" Ron asked

"Statement: My creator, Darth Reven," HK47 replied, "once told me that the spirits of the Dark Lords still haunt their tombs." Ron's face suddenly turned white.

"You mean we've got to fight ghosts as well as the Black Guard?" Ron shouted.

"That's about the size of it," Kyle replied, but before he could finish his statement, both he and Ron were over come by the strongest Dark Side surge they'd ever felt.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, "I can't seem to pinpoint where this surge is originating from."

"There's only one place," Kyle replied, pointing out in front of them, "there, that's where the Kyber Crystal is hidden." He was pointing at a crumbling pyramid, in front of which stood a massive statue of a Sith Lord.

"Statement: My sensors are picking up two meatbag guards Master," HK47 replied, "oh may I please reduce them to burning piles of blood and guts master?" Kyle pulled out a pair of electro-binoculars, and peered through, he could clearly make out the image of two black armored Imperial Stormtroopers standing outside of the entrance.

"Take them out," Kyle ordered, "but do it quietly."

"Joyous Statement: Oh it warms my core to see such blood lust in you master," HK47 replied, as he raised his rifle. The droid gazed through the scope, and got a bead on the first trooper, slowly he pulled the trigger, and the gun roared to life, firing a bright red bolt of energy, that only took a few seconds to reach its target. The trooper didn't know what hit him, as the blaster bolt struck his helmet at the side, and passed through to his brain, killing him instantly.

"1305," the other trooper said, as he walked over to see what was wrong, but before he could react, a blaster bolt tore through his chest.

"Stay here," Kyle ordered, "and deal with any others."

"Statement: Oh I do so look forward to that," HK47 replied, as Kyle and Ron began making their way up the stone stairway.

When Kyle and Ron finally reached the landing they were greeted by a lone figure, clad in all black.

"Shirus," Ron said, as he reached for his lightsaber, but just as his hand reached the hilt, Kyle stopped him.

"Get moving," Kyle said, "she's mine." Ron didn't argue, as he made his way past Shirus, whose ice cold gaze was fixed on Kyle.

"Still playing Valarium's attack dog," Kyle asked, "what's wrong, still unable to walk without someone holding your hand Possible?" Through the Force Shirus burned like a blast furnace.

"YOU UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER," Shirus snarled, as she engaged her crimson bladed lightsaber.

"Understand one thing," Kyle replied, as he separated the lower portion of his lightsaber, and engaged it, "your brothers and Drakken may have been afraid of you," he assumed a fighting stance, "BUT I'M NOT."

Ron had just entered the main passage, when the sounds of Kyle and Shirus's lightsabers crashing into each other filled the cave.

"Looks like I'm on my own little buddy," Ron said, as he stroked Rufus's head. Ron made his way down the dark tunnel; he could feel the Dark Side growing stronger, the further into the tomb he went. After a while he came to a narrow stone bridge, about fifty feet below the bridge ran a river of red hot lava. But for Ron, the lava was the least of his worries. On the far end of the bridge stood his opponent, Darth Kira.

"I figured Wolf would send you," Kira snarled, as she removed her hood, "pity I'd hoped the two of you would join me." The first thing Ron noticed was that a raven colored streak, the same color as Shego's hair had appeared in Kim's normally fiery orange hair.

"Never," Ron replied, "I'll never turn to the Dark Side, not even for you Kim, and Kyle would make the same choice." The look to Kira's face became even less Human, as she made her way onto the bridge.

"You don't know the Power of the Dark Side Ron," Kira replied, Ron barely heard what Kira was saying, he felt the Force tugging at his pant pocket, almost instantly Rufus flew from Ron's pocket, and as soon as he struck Kira's gloved hand, she clenched her fist tightly around the tiny creature.

"RUFUS," Ron shouted, as he reached for his lightsaber.

"The power to rule Ron," Kira added, as her grip on Rufus tightened, by now Rufus had begun to swell up as Kira's grip became even tighter, "the power to command the very forces of life and death. I can feel it in you Ron," Rufus was struggling to break Kira's grip, his eyes had become red with blood, and small amounts of blood began oozing out of his skin, "anger, hatred, aggression, the power to," by now Rufus's tiny body couldn't take the force of Kira's grip any more, and almost instantly the upper portion of his body exploded, showering Kira's glove with bright red blood. With a sinister grin to her face, Kira tossed the lower half of Rufus's body into the river of molten lava.

In front of her Ron burned like a fusion torch, at one time he called this monster his best friend. But now that was in the past. Yet despite the rage he felt at Kim, he was able to keep himself under control.

"The Power to destroy everything you once carried about," Ron snarled, by now his eyes were alight with fury, yet he kept repeating to himself over and over, a Jedi knew when to keep a cool head.

"Oh please," Kira replied, "that Naked Mole Rat meant nothing to me, the same way you mean nothing to me." Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes," Kira replied, as she licked Rufus's blood from her glove, "you and that abomination were never anything to me, just distractions, the only reason I put up with you was it looked better for me," Kira gazed at Ron, her blazing yellow eyes almost burning a hole through him, "but for old times sake I'm giving you a chance to join me."

"And if I refuse?" Ron snarled, Kira couldn't help but laugh.

"Refuse," Kira said, "I'm now more powerful then you or Kyle. I'm more powerful then even my sister or Valarium, once I get the Kyber Crystal I can overthrow Valarium and his father, and if you and Kyle join me, the three of us can rule the Galaxy."

"Rule the Galaxy," Ron asked, "Kim; you're a hero, a Jedi. Your allegiance is to the New Republic to DEMOCRACY." Kira face suddenly hardened.

"Don't make me kill you," Kira snarled. At last Ron drew and engaged his lightsaber.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes," Ron said, "I will do what I must."

"You will try," Kira snarled, drawing and engaging a crimson bladed lightsaber, "if you're not with me, then you're my enemy." The Dark Lady leapt over Ron's head and almost at once they crossed blades. The Dark Side and Light Side flowed from the two warriors like a blast furnace, their moves matched each other perfectly, yet for Ron every move he made, the stronger Kira seemed to be. For a good ten minutes the two titans of the Force battled each other on a rock bridge suspended over a river of lava. Their seemingly unbreakable friendship was a thing of the past, in this fight it was Kim Possible vs. Ron Stoppable, Jedi vs. Sith, Light vs. Dark winner take all.

Kyle Wolf and Darth Shirus, at one time they had been a perfect match, at one time they had shared a dream, to be together forever. To Kyle Wolf that dream was ended by an act of betrayal, for Darth Shirus that dream had ended when she kidnapped a GO City Politician, maybe even before then. At one time she was known as Rachel Possible, at one time she'd been a hero, but that was in the past, she was Darth Shirus, Valarium had not only given her the power she'd long craved, he'd given her purpose.

The two gladiators kept crossing blades, green on red their moves matching each other perfectly. Kyle Force Jumped onto the top of the tomb, with Shirus in hot pursuit. Once again the two warriors crossed swords. Shirus managed to dodge one of Kyle's moves, and just as the Force Knight brought his blade around for another pass, she Force Pushed him off the top of the tomb. Fortunately Kyle had been able to use the Force to land near the entrance. As Shirus jumped down, Kyle managed to catch her off guard, and was able to take the offensive, but no sooner had he done so then Shirus turned the tables yet again.

Many had thought their friendship was permanent, unbreakable, and incorruptible. To the two warriors who faced each other on that bridge that friendship now meant nothing. The two warriors knew each other inside and out, though Ron was far more skilled, Darth Kira proved to be far more powerful. Kira attacked Ron with the ferocity of a ravenous wolf, their lightsabers crashing into each other faster and faster. Slowly Kira gained the upper hand and forced Ron into a retreat, though she was unable to score any hits on her opponent. It took only a few minutes to drive Ron into the wall at the far end of the bridge.

"You are beaten," Kira snarled, as she held her crimson blade under Ron's neck, "it is useless to resist."

"You should know by now Kim," Ron replied, as he Force Pushed Kira away, "I'm full of surprises." As Darth Kira regained her footing, Ron quickly sliced off a large chunk of rock and proceeded to jump from the ledge. Ron landed on top of the rock just as it landed in the lava river.

"Impressive," Kira replied, "Most Impressive." Kira immediately followed Ron's maneuver, slicing off a rock from the underside of the bridge, and proceeded to jump from the bridge.

Ron peered through the steam and gas of the lava, slowly Darth Kira emerged, like a demon rising from its fiery lair. As the two rocks drifted into range, Kira and Ron once again crossed sabers.

"This ends now," Shirus snarled, as she brought her saber down, near Kyle's head. Kyle managed to move just in the nick of time, and immediately drew the other half of his lightsaber. Shirus growled in pure anger as she charged toward Kyle, just as she neared him, Kyle spun kicked her in the face.

"You still have much to learn Rachel," Kyle replied, as he reconnected both halves of his saber. Shirus didn't reply, her yellow eyes were alight with fury in its purest form.

"Rachel Possible is dead," Shirus snarled, "there's only Darth Shirus."

"Good," Kyle replied, as his eyes began to glow bright yellow, "saves me a lot of guilt for killing you." This time as they crossed swords, the two warriors were overcome by their desire for revenge on the other. Every swing Shirus made, Kyle managed to block, with one of his blades. As Shirus came in for yet another attempt, Kyle discharged a bolt of Force Lightning, sending her crashing into one of the pillars that formed the entrance to the cave.

"A lucky shot old friend," Shirus said, as she discharged a burst of her trade mark green plasma, which struck Kyle in the chest knocking him backward, "but not good enough." Shirus reactivated her lightsaber, but just as she approached Kyle to deliver the final blow, she heard Valarium's voice echoing in her head.

"But Master," Shirus said, "I can."

"NO," Valarium replied, "LEAVE HIM FOR NOW, AND REPORT TO THE CRYSTAL ROOM."

"Yes Master," Shirus snarled, as she turned to face Kyle, "you got lucky, but the next time we meet I'll finish what I started today." Shirus deactivated her blade, and raced toward the entrance, disappearing into the darkness.

Kyle slowly got to his feet; he held his hand over a gash Shirus's lightsaber had cut into his shoulder. With all his strength Kyle made his way into the tomb.

The sounds and furry of Kira and Ron's lightsabers crashing into each other filled the darkness of the tomb, as the two warriors continued their battle. As they fought, Ron searched Kira's blazing eyes for any trace of the woman she'd once been, but the more he looked, and the deeper he probed, he came to understand Kim's fall more, the more he came to realize he'd failed her as a friend, when she needed him the most, he chose to ignore the obvious signs. Maybe if he'd intervened, helped Kyle train her, helped her control her jelousy, maybe the events that were now unfolding might never had happened.

"I have failed you Kim," Ron replied, "I have failed you." Kira's reply was swift and cold.

"I should have known you and Kyle were plotting to deny me true power," Kira snarled

"Kim," Ron replied, "Kyle loves you, the same way you love him. Search your feelings Kim you can't kill me, any more then you could kill him or Joss. Just let go of your hate and jealousy." Kira would have none of it, as she brought her blade up to continue the fight.

"This is the end for you old friend," Kira replied, "I only wish it could have been otherwise."

"I know," Ron replied. Once again the sounds of two lightsabers crashing into each other filled the dead silence of the tomb, as the two warriors continued their battle Ron noticed out of the corner a second bridge spanning the river. Using the Force Ron managed to leap from the melting rock, and just barely reached the bridge. As Ron pulled himself up, he watched as Darth Kira leapt from her own rock. Kira landed on the bridge just as Ron stood up, it was then that Ron noticed something, on Kira's belt was the lightsaber her father had given her back on Earth. As fast as possible, Ron Force Pulled the second blade into his free hand, and engaged it.

"I'm rather impressed," Kira replied, "but you underestimate me." As she charged at Ron, for a few moments the two warriors were locked in a stalemate, but then Ron found an opening, he managed to duck as Kira brought her blade around, and at the right moment brought one of his blades up, slicing a crescent shaped gash into Kira's cheek, in the same spot were he'd injured Darth Shirus back on Yavin.

"YOU SON OF A," Kira by now was so enraged she could barely see straight. She attacked Ron like a wild lion, and with one swift movement, cut his left hand off. As Ron screamed in pain, she Force Pushed him over the edge, causing him to drop her father's lightsaber. Ron barely had enough time to grab onto the edge of the bridge, before Kira approached him. Standing over him like a vulture gazing over its kill, she raised her saber high over her head.

Stay Tuned for: Epilogue: The Kyber Crystal

PS: Well here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for. Sorry this took so long, but this chapter had to be perfect, and this is as good as it's going to get. PSS: Joss calls Kyle daddy only because he's a father figure to her, not because he's her father.


	22. Epilouge: The Kyber Crystal

Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal

BY Dragonfang33

Epilouge

The Kyber Crystal

Location: Stone Bridge, Tomb of Marka Ragnos, Korriban

Ron Stoppable clung to the stone slab that jutted from the bridge. He held the bloodied stump that had once been his left hand to his chest. Ron looked up at the demon that stood over him, a crimson lightsaber clenched in her iron grip, a crescent scar running across her cheek, a black streak running through her orange hair. Her blazing yellow eyes were alight with hatred in its rawest form.

Memories began flowing through Ron's eyes, memories of rich times, memories of the two of them out saving the world from the likes of Dr. Drakken, memories of the friendship they had once shared. He also remembered the bad times, he remembered striking her while going school out of jealously, and starting a fight with the same man who had since become like a brother to him. Worse the memory of watching her crush Rufus was at the fore front of his flashbacks.

Ron scanned the cold yellow eyes that looked down at him, hoping to find a trace of the Kim Possible he knew within the monster she had become.

"Come on KP," Ron said, "you're my friend, you can't do this."

"Kim Possible is dead," Darth Kira snarled, "there is only Darth Kira." She was just about to finish him off, when Ron used the Force to pull himself up. As soon as he landed, he Force Pulled the lightsaber he dropped when Kira cut his arm off. He activated it just as Kira charged at him, and was able to block her lightsaber. Though he had only one arm, Ron was able to hold his own against Kira's onslaught.

Out of the corner of his eye he spied a small ledge jutting from the wall of the cave. Ron was able to Force Jump to the ledge, barely missing Kira's lightsaber blade.

"It's over Kim," Ron shouted, "I have the high ground." Kira's eyes were suddenly alight with fury, she wasn't about to lose this fight, especially to her clumsy sidekick.

"You underestimate my power," Kira roared, Ron didn't need the Force to tell him what Kira was about to do.

"Don't try it," Ron pleaded, his plea fell on deaf ears. Darth Kira leapt into the air, but just as she was about to land, Ron brought his lightsaber around, making sure he missed Kira's limbs; however, the tip of the blade struck her left eye. Kira fell to the ground, rolling back to the bridge, a gaping hole was all the remained of her left eye.

"I'LL KILL YOU," Kira snarled, as she charged toward Ron. It was then that Ron did something unexpected; he threw his lightsaber to the ground.

"You once told me to never compare you to Shego," Ron shouted, Kira suddenly stopped, he Force Pulled some lava from the river, and placed on the wall in front of Kira. He then discharged a bolt of Force Lightning causing the molten rock to harden into glass, "take a good look at yourself now." Kira gazed into the artificial mirror, but the reflection that stared back looked like her, but for a brief second it was as though her sister was staring back at her. Once the haunting image had faded, Kira finally got a look at what she'd become.

"You've allowed your sister to twist your mind," Ron said, "until now, until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." Kira couldn't stand hearing what Ron had to say.

"Stop it," Kira snarled, "I'm not like her." She threw her lightsaber at the mirror, just before it hit Ron stopped it.

"You're not perfect Kim," Ron replied, "We all have a dark side. Part of being a Jedi is learning how to control that dark side." Darth Kira wouldn't hear any of it; she hurled a burst of Force Lightning at Ron. Acting quickly he managed to deflect it.

"Look at yourself KP," Ron said, "look at what you've become. You've killed Rufus, and now you want to kill your best friend." Darth Kira suddenly froze.

"You can't do this Kim," Ron added, "I feel the good in you, the conflict." Kira didn't want to hear any of it; she did all in her power to drown Ron's pleas out.

"What about Joss?" Ron asked

"What about the brat?" Kira snarled

"She looks up to you Kim," Ron replied, "more then that, you're like a mother to her." Darth Kira was about to bring her lightsaber around, but just as her blade came within a hair of striking Ron, she suddenly stopped. It was then that Darth Kira fell to the ground, despite all she had done; in the end she couldn't bring herself to kill Ron.

"Ron," She said, meekly, her remaining eye had returned to its normal emerald color,

"I'm sorry."

"Save your apologize," Ron shouted. Kim and Ron had had fights with each other before, over trivial things, and always Ron had forgiven her. This time the tone of his voice told her that his forgiveness wouldn't come as easily, "right now Kyle probably needs our help."

Location: Tomb of the Kyber Crystal

It was a room that hadn't been penetrated by light in almost thirty three millennia. The last time someone had been here was to hide what the room contained. On a large pedestal, suspended over a massive chiasm was a blood red gem. The gem itself was circular, though its jagged edge told that it had broken off a much larger gem. The Kyber Crystal had many legends. Once it had been part of a far more powerful gem, the Jedi Crystal, which had been cleaved in half by Darth Chaos's very lightsaber in the waning hours of the First Sith War. It has been said that the Kyber Crystal was capable of enhancing a Dark Sider's powers a million fold, while the other half, a gem known as the Imperium Silver Crystal, was capable of doing the same thing to a Light Sider's powers. Once reunited with its sister, the powers of both gems, and those who possess them would only be enhanced even further.

Valarium made his way across the stone bridge that separated the Kyber Crystal's pedestal from the rest of the cavern.

"At long last," Valarium said, as he reached out, "the Kyber Crystal is within my grasp."

"You want it," a familiar voice said from behind him, "you'll have to go through me."

Valarium cracked a smile as he turned to face Kyle.

"You surprise me Wolf," Valarium added, "You would have made a great Black Guardsman."

"Drop dead," Kyle snarled.

"I don't do requests," Valarium said, "Shirus, Boba Fett," Shirus and Boba Fett suddenly appeared from the shadows, "this time you'll pay for your lack of vision."

"You're just like your father," Kyle snarled

"Thank you," Valarium replied, "And with the Kyber Crystal in our hands, nothing will stop us. Kill him." Shirus and Fett both drew their lightsabers. Just as the dark warriors prepared to move, they suddenly stopped, a red and blue lightsaber suddenly appeared under their necks.

"This is weird," Ron said, emerging from the shadows, "Kim and me bailing you out of pickle Kyle."

"Good job," Kyle replied.

Shirus and Kim exchanged cold glares at each other, before finally speaking.

"So you've made your choice," Shirus said, "I expected better from you little sister."

"Sorry to disappoint you Rachel," Kim snarled, it was a momentous act for Kim to address her sister by her real name. After all Shirus had done to her, she was able to keep herself under control.

"Like you said," Kim replied, "we're family. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Shirus," Valarium snarled, "Fett kill the traitor and her friends, and bring me their heads."

"It will be my pleasure master," Shirus replied, as she charged up her trade mark green glow, and threw Kim against the wall, before eyeing Kyle.

"You're next Wolf," Shirus snarled.

Boba Fett spun kicked Ron in the face, sending the young Jedi spinning onto his side. Fett grabbed Ron by the face, and quickly slammed his fist into it.

"After Tatooine," Fett snarled, igniting his green lightsaber, "I was expecting you to put up more of a fight. After all your parents at least screamed before I killed them." Mention of the murder of his parents was all that was needed to set Ron off. He charged at the Mandalorian warrior with a fury surpassed only by that of a ravenous wolf.

Kim slowly regained conciseness, as she got to her feet, as streak of raw fire shot past her. Kim turned to find Kyle, and Shirus locked in yet another duel with each other. Kim engaged her crimson lightsaber, and prepared to join the battle.

"Don't worry about me," Kyle shouted, "Stop Valarium." Kim tried to protest, but Kyle cut her off.

"Do it soldier," Kyle shouted. Kim could feel the truth in Kyle's words, and reluctantly she agreed.

Valarium had begun making his way toward the Kyber Crystal, when Kim suddenly Force Jumped in front of him.

"If you're so powerful," Kim snarled, as she held her crimson blade in front of her, "why leave?"

"I offered you power beyond your wildest dreams," Valarium said, "I offered you a chance to rule the Galaxy, and yet you still chose to side with the Jedi."

"Your faith in your father is misplaced," Kim snarled, "as is your faith in the Dark Side of the Force." Valarium activated both his wrist mounted lightsabers. Kim and Valarium assumed fighting stances.

"You'll pay for what you did to my family Valarium," Kim said, "and for what you did to Kyle's home and family."

"Young fool," Valarium added, as he charged forward, crossing swords with Kim. Every move Kim made the Dark Prince seemed to counter. Kim discharged a burst of Force Lightning, but once again the Dark Prince deflected them.

"Foolish girl," Valarium snarled, "you've only begun to discover your power."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises Valarium," Kim replied.

"Good," Valarium added, "twice the pride, double the fall." The two warriors once again crossed swords, and once again the Dark Prince had the upper hand, forcing Kim into a retreat. Valarium used the Force to levitate a large bolder, and hurled it right at Kim. Kim Force Jumped, over the bolder, and brought her lightsaber down onto the rock, slcing it in half.

"Impressive," Valarium said, "most impressive."

"When your dad's one of the finest Jedi Knights in the Order," Kim replied, "you tend to learn a few things."

"Really," Valarium said, "I'll have to remember that when I tare your other eye out." He lunged at Kim once again, and once again Kim managed to block the Dark Prince's attack. This time however, Valarium used the Force to levitate Kim and throw her against the pedestal the Kyber Crystal sat on.

"Young fool," Valarium said, as his black gloved hand reached for the red gem, "only now do you realize your folly." As Kim regained conciseness the Dark Prince grabbed the Kyber Crystal, instantly his body was wreathed in blood red energy. Kim attempted to engage her lightsaber, only to find herself flying across the gorge, and slamming into the wall.

Shirus and Fett suddenly broke off their engagements, and parted like the Red Sea.

Valarium drifted across the gorge, his body was alight with raw Dark Side energy, both of his eyes now glowed blood red, and were alight with hatred in its rawest form.

"This is not good," Ron said, shaking, as he held his blade up.

"I agree," Kyle added. The Dark Prince landed in between his two henchmen. Both Shirus and Fett reassumed their fighting stance ready to continue the battles they had started.

"NO," Valarium snarled, his cold voice sending chills down both of their spines, "I'LL DEAL WITH THIS JEDI SLIME MYSELF."

Ron was the first to make a move, he charged toward Valarium as fast as he could but even with the Force he wasn't fast enough. Valarium discharged a burst of Force Lightning so powerful; it nearly welded Ron to the wall. To Ron the attack felt more like someone trying to tear his very heart out with their bear hands. Kyle attempted to catch the Dark Prince off guard, but the moment one of his swords came within a hair of Valarium's head, Kyle suddenly felt himself lift off the ground, and was hurled against the wall, a sharp rock punching through his shoulder.

The red glow around the Dark Prince suddenly faded; he turned to his two henchmen.

"Come," Valarium said, calmly, "we have accomplished our mission." He led them over to a solid stone wall. Before either Shirus or Fett had a chance to complain, Valarium held the Kyber Crystal up to the wall, creating a gateway that led right to the bridge of one of the orbiting Super Star Destroyers.

Location: Bridge of the Imperial Rising, a few moments later.

The bridge crew of the Imperial Rising was still dumbfounded by the sudden appearance of Valarium and his henchmen on the bridge. Valarium stood near the triangular windows of the bridge's forward section.

"Captain," Valarium ordered, "transmit this message to the Venom. Set course for the Force Gate." Shirus was about to protest, when Valarium cut him off.

"You're about to find out why my lightsabers are mounted on my wrists," Valarium said, as he removed his gloves. Though Shirus had seen almost everything in her time with Dr. Drakken, she wasn't prepared for what this. Both of Valarium's hands were nothing but bone. Both of his hands were suddenly alight with raw Force Energy, tearing a gaping hole within the very fabric of the Galaxy. Slowly the two massive warships made their way toward the hole, and one by one they vanished into it.

Location: Tomb of the Kyber Crystal

Ron regained conciseness, and quickly helped Kyle down from the wall. Kyle placed his hand over the gaping hole in his shoulder, and using the Force, quickly healed it. Kyle and Ron then turned his attention to Kim, who was slowly coming too.

"What happened," Kim asked

"We lost," Ron replied, "thanks to you." He stormed out of the cavern. Kim remained silent; she'd never seen Ron that angry before. She looked at Kyle for a brief second, but he didn't say anything, and followed Ron out of the cavern.

Location: Medical Room, Jedi Academy, Yavin IV

The one thing Kim will always remember about the trip back to Yavin was how quiet it was. She remembered when they first arrived back at the Raven's Sun, the only sound that broke the silence was Joss running into Kim's arms. The only thing Kim remembered doing was embracing her little cousin the way a mother embraced her daughter.

She finally emerged from the medical room, to find Ron, Kyle, and Joss waiting for her. Ron had recently acquired a cybernetic hand to replace the one Kim had cut off. For the first time Kim caught a glimpse of her face, a crescent shaped scar ran across her cheek, she wore a black eye patch to cover the robotic eye that now served as her left eye.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing Kim said, breaking the silence, "for what I did."

"Save it Kim," Ron snapped, "apologizing doesn't make up for what you did to Rufus," he turned away from her, "you betrayed us Kim, you killed Rufus in cold blood, and that takes more then I'm sorry to make up for it. You're still my friend KP, but regaining my trust is something you'll have to earn." Ron made his way down the hall, toward the training grounds.

"Time eventually heals all wounds," Kyle added, "but he's right on one thing you did betray us, and that is something we can't forgive." Kim turned away; a small tear flowed from her right eye.

"Even you," Kim added, "think I'm to blame for losing the Crystal."

"No," Kyle replied, as he placed his gloved hand on her shoulder, "we only lost a battle, the war isn't over yet."

"Ronald and Kyle are right Kimmie," a familiar voice said from behind her. Kim turned to find a familiar face staring back at her.

"Daddy," Kim said, aghast, "what are you doing out here in the Outer Rim?" At the moment she didn't know whether to hug her father or punch him in the face.

"Something's happened on Earth," Kyle Katarn explained, "the planet is under siege." Kim and Kyle didn't' say anything. Kim finally broke the silence.

"Why should I believe you father," Kim snarled. Katarn didn't know how to respond.

"Search your feelings Kimmie," Katarn said, "I'm speaking the truth."

"Truth," Kim replied, angrily, "I found out my arch-enemy is a sister I never knew I had, and I found out you and mom lied to me about her." Katarn didn't reply.

"I'm sorry for the lies we told," Katarn finally said, "I wanted to say something, but your mother wouldn't allow it. She allowed her hatred of Mutants to cloud her judgment. In many ways your mother never got over Magneto killing her brother." Kim didn't know how to reply to that, she could feel the truth in her father's words.

"Let's go," Kim said, "if Earth is in danger." Katarn cut her off right there.

"You're not ready to face the enemy currently menacing Earth," Katarn said. Kim tried to protest, but Kyle suddenly cut her off.

"I have to agree with Master Katarn," Kyle said, "after what happened on Kashyyyk, it's clear to me that we still have a lot to do." Kim didn't reply, she looked at Kyle for a brief moment, before she finally formed the words to reply.

"Very well," Kim replied, "on one condition. I want you to continue my training, Kyle."

"I'd be honored," Kyle replied. He took her in his arms, "no matter what I'll always love you."

"Thank you," Kim replied, softly. Kim suddenly turned to face Joss.

"What about Joss?" Kim asked

"Mom," Joss replied, "You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried." Kim couldn't help but blush.

TO BE CONTINUED

PS: This chapter marks the half way point of Return of the Sith. PSS: The enemy currently menacing Earth at this time is the Nega-Moon Family


End file.
